A Son of Wolves-A Human Adventure
by The FalconWolf
Summary: After living the life they so dreamed, Kate and Humphrey now have pups of their own as well as their new adoptive ones they had before. But when Leo starts to question who and what happened to his real family, it starts a transformation and leads him on an adventure to find them. Will Kate, Humphrey and the rest of the family get him back, or will they lose him to his human family?
1. Chapter 1

A Son of Wolves- A Human's Adventure

Chapter 1: The Way Things Are

"_If you were told something that could have changed your life or if there was some way of getting answers for it, would you take it? If there was a question and you had the chance to find the answers, how far would you go to get the answers? Would you travel next door, or would you travel across countries to get them? Some people are put into situations like this, but not all find what they are looking for. Have you ever felt like that? The burning desire to find something because it's been niggling in the back of your mind for days and when you go in search of it, the only thing you find is a dead end. I mean… for example, you lose the remote for your T.V, so you turn your room upside down to find it but you never do. So you're left with the only option but to get up and use the buttons on the side of it to change the channel or turn the volume up, and we all know how annoying that is. Or maybe a continuous streak of losing a girlfriend and you want to find out what you're doing wrong, yet you will never find out because they won't tell you or give you the chance to make it all up to them. You see, we all have faced a moment like that, a moment where we'd go with small or extraordinary lengths to find an answer, yet we never get them. Well, this story is a little more different; I didn't lose a T.V remote, or a gift or a girlfriend. In fact, I didn't lose anything, what happened to me was something that changed the way my life is today. The names Leo, and this is the story of what I went through to find what happened to my family, my real family."_

The world is an amazing place, we think we know everything, how it all works and everything there is in it, but we only know as much as the world offers us. What confuses humanity the most are animals, we think we know everything about them but when we come to the peak of our knowledge, something changes and we have to start all over. There is one specific creature I'm talking about, and even more so, one specific group of them out of thousands. Jasper Park, not very well known, well…not until a few years ago that is. But this story goes way back; seventeen years back to be more precise. This "unique" creature is the wolf. Proud, assertive and highly looked up by many cultures. But one pack inside Jasper Park has become one of the most unique packs known to man. No-one knows the true reasons why, but I do.

Seventeen years ago, two wolves, and the best of friends at that, one a responsible Alpha and the other was a goofy Omega. But when that Alpha went to Alpha school, the two started to grow apart. When Kate returned, she was a fully trained Alpha of the pack and proud daughter of the pack leaders, so was known as the greatest and most beautiful Alpha in the Western Pack. The Omega, Humphrey, unbeknown to her, still had a watchful eye on his childhood friend, beginning to feel a little more then friendship towards the beautiful she-wolf. They were still friends, but the pack had laws, one of which was that Alphas and Omegas can never be in love, it was disgrace to them and to the pack should that happened, it was absurd! They can eat together, play together and talk together, but they can never, ever howl together, something Humphrey's friends constantly reminded him, but also something he denied, he always said he was only friends with her and only felt friendship between them. Howling together was how wolves found their mates, their soul-mates. If they have feelings towards someone as they do back, but of course being the same rank as the other, then they ask one of the other to howl with them at a special night called a moonlight howl. A sort of "party", where the pack who have dates, or maybe already have mates, or some go with their family and pups and some even go as friends. There they howl, the howl they hear on the inside, their inner howl is the one from the soul, and if it matches their partner's, it was destined they be together.

Humphrey ever so wanted to howl with the she-wolf he so keenly watched, but it was against pack law to do so and his friends tried to set his sights lower. On the night of the moonlight howl, Kate had a date arranged by her father, but it was not the kind of date she planned. The night prior, she overheard him conversing with the Eastern Pack leader, Tony. The two packs had been at war for years, food was scarce in the eastern pack and the western pack was short on territory. So a treaty was discussed between the two leaders. If the daughter of the Western Pack leader's were to marry the son of the Eastern Pack leader, then the packs would be brought together in peace. It was something neither wanted, but they saw the marriage of two wolves would be better then the war that would soon follow should it not happen.

So on the night of the moonlight howl, Kate was arranged to meet Garth, Tony's son, the strongest and most handsome Alpha in the Eastern Pack. Kate, admittedly admired the wolf, speechless at his look, he was, in a way, everything she wanted in a wolf. Even her Omega sister, Lily, blushed and felt light headed at the sight of the wolf. That's when Humphrey made an appearance, trying, without making it too obvious, that Garth was the wrong choice. But Kate moved him to the side and walked away with the strong Alpha, but she should have heeded Humphrey's words. Upon reaching a platform at Howling Peak, the sound of a caribou's attempt to howl screeched all the way up and down the mountain for everyone to hear. It was Garth howling, he was the worst howler any wolf had heard. Kate's second thought started to overcome her.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was sulking in the forest when Kate wondered in, trying to hide from Garth. It was then that after a sting in their rears started to see stars and the colours around them changed before they blacked out.

Humans had taken them to another place far away from home, so they journeyed together with the help of two golf playing birds back across the strange human country of America to their home. The night they were due to arrive home after many; Humphrey plucked up the courage to ask Kate to howl with him. Finding the Omega funny, she did, and their howls flew and intertwined to form one howl, their howls matched! Meanwhile back in Jasper, the same thing was happening between Lily and Garth after she was only supposed to be showing him around the Western territory. They fell in love, but nobody could know. She taught him to howl, and he had one strong and powerful voice that matched her own sweet angelic voice. But it was interrupted as the Eastern pack made their move, now tired of waiting for Kate to return home.

The two packs confronted one another, bearing down on each other when Kate and Humphrey jumped in, in the nick of time. Even though she knew that her howl did not match Garth's and she had started to develop feelings towards the Omega, the marriage was still to go ahead. The next morning, after saying goodbye, Humphrey ran away, seeking the life of a Lone Wolf. During the final stages of the marriage ritual, Kate backed away, puzzling Garth and the two packs watching. She blurted out there and then that she fell in love with an Omega, only then did Garth admit his feelings for Lily. Tony, enraged by how they were all breaking the pack's customs, ordered that the Valley be taken, and a fight broke out between the two packs. Kate stood in the centre of it all, it was all her fault. A caribou herd heard the snarls and barks and started to bolt in their direction after being spooked. Kate saw the oncoming danger and bellowed it. The packs ran to the sides of the Valley, but Winston and Tony become caught and were forced to run with the herd, unable to get to the sides. Kate began to panic, but then Humphrey came running out of nowhere with a plan to save them. They log-sledded down the valley edge and crashed it far before the leaders, giving them shelter from the stampede. The two started crawling, but Kate was hit, and lay lifeless in the floor. Out of fear, Humphrey used his own body as a shield and covered her body.

When the stampede passed, she still wasn't moving and all thought the worst. But then a glimmer of hope, her eyes twitched, then she spoke. She was alive! It was on that day they confessed to each other that they were in love. And it was also on that day the Alpha and Omega mating law was abolished, giving them the ability to be married a few days later with after that Garth and Lily who would be next in the heritage line to rule the now United Pack.

Four months onwards, Kate wanted a family, and when she came into heat she did what all hormonal and desperate she-wolves did and seduced her mate. But something wasn't right, because even after the end of mating season and they still tried, she did not conceive when other she-wolves in the pack did. Now fearing something was wrong with her, she went to her mother and pack healer for advise, but it was there she discovered some shocking news. She was barren, unable to conceive or have pups due to intense scaring in her womb, the stampede four months prior being the cause; it was a wonder to the family on that day that she escaped without any wounds. On the outside at least, they couldn't see what was happening on the inside. If she could conceive, it was be highly unlikely. Humphrey and Kate, being distraught for days, began to see that it shouldn't be something to get in the way of their other dreams and it wasn't the end of the world, but it Kate's eyes, it was.

A week after that, the couple were taking a walk when they came across a human den in the middle of the forest, the stench of Northern Pack Alpha's littered the place as well as the scent of blood. On further investigation, they found two humans, ripped open, most certainly dead as well as one of the Alpha's they could smell. Even though Humphrey seemed to be the only one with some sense in saying that they couldn't stay, Kate wanted to explore and soon they found something they hadn't bargained for. Inside the human den, they found a human pup crying away. Still being the only one who knew they couldn't stay in a place with a human who have been known to kill wolves, Humphrey tried to convince his mate they can't stay here, but Kate saw that it wasn't a danger to them; it was far too young to hurt them. But she also saw that she couldn't leave it here, it was sure to die. So against his wishes and instincts, Humphrey allowed her to take it back to the pack for judgement.

The pack was appalled and disgusted that an Alpha would put the pack in harms way by bringing a human into the territory. All agreed it should be destroyed, but Kate couldn't and neither could Humphrey. So she called her father's bluff and told Winston that if he wanted it dead then he should do it. But as he raised his paw, he soon saw that neither could he, but Tony had the guts to. He really was going to when someone screamed for him to stop, so he did. A she-wolf known to be the pack's fool and all-round weirdo stepped in saying that he was to be the one that would save the pack from the humans in the years to come. Her name was Sahara, a lone wolf before from a pack in Alaska who believed in Nature Spirits and gods, one that says silly things, yet they have been known to be true. Sahara was also known as the weird one for her fascination with humans. She was so interested by them, she knew nearly everything about them, she loved nothing more then to sneak out of the pack and study them. Heck, she might as well have been called a human. She managed to convince Tony, Winston and the pack that this human was mentioned in the stars as the one to save them, the same stars that saved them before from the humans hundred of years ago and brought them to Jasper.

Ordered by her father, Kate and Humphrey became its temporary parents, but soon that became a little more then temporary. The next morning, Lily came by, taking an instant liking to the human as the pup did to her, and slowly and eventually so did the rest of the family, bringing it into the family as one of there own under the name of Leo. As the years went by, Leo was four years old when things started to turn for the worst. Leo went to get his parents breakfast, but he was followed back by bears. He was attacked, and his uncle Garth jumped in to save him, but resulted in getting hurt as he did. The pack heard the fight and chased away the bears as Leo coward by his uncle's side and Kate and Humphrey came running from their den demanding answers from their son. In the four years that had passed, Tony never got rid of the hatred for the human, he loathed him, and so he took this as the perfect moment to be rid of him once and for all. He managed to make the pack see that the human didn't understand them, that he would one day, if he continued to stay, when he was much older would become the hunter they all feared and would kill them all. Being laughed and snarled at, Leo ran away, managing to evade his parents. The entire day his whole family was searching for him, and it wasn't until the night that Sahara found him, and directed his parents to him. That night Kate and Humphrey made a decision. It was too dangerous for him to go back to the pack or stay out here on his own, what he needed was to be with his own kind.

So they trekked for two days to the town of Jasper where Kate bestowed to him a small triangular necklace and against hers and Humphrey's parenting needs and how much they loved him, they watched him walk away where he was found by another human. They returned to the pack, telling them he had gone and wasn't coming back, Tony being more relieved then any of them. But Sahara still had more to say. She told them all that if he was the one to save them one day, he would return, but not in their lifetime. She told them over the last four years she had been searching for ingredients she remembered from her pack that made a sort of potion, something that would allow them to live a longer life, giving them ten more years of life. Winston sent orders out for the pack to take it, to wait for him to return and if he didn't, then they only believed in a pup's story, then they wouldn't have to wait anymore.

Nearly ten years later, Leo was fourteen years old; he started having dreams of wolves and being chased by them, and it was the first night he had these dreams something clicked in his head. He found his necklace again after putting it somewhere he'd forget it. He knew nothing of his childhood, not even who his parents were. He was taken into a care home; he had millions of therapy and counselling sessions to convince him he was not a wolf, but a human being. He was convinced after many years his parents suffered with a mental condition they passed down to him, making him think he was a wolf. But something deep down told him otherwise. He had a strange gift that if he looked into the eyes of another, then he knew what they were really feeling, sort of like a cold reader, only he was a natural at it, it was a gift, not a skill he learned. He could sense things around him without having to look, it confused him, but as he grew up he tried not to do it, it only made him think back to those insane times as he was growing up. The day after his first nightmare, he freaked out after seeing a news report of a construction site on the other side of town being attacked by wolves, people being hurt, one of which being killed. But he freaked more when he saw a wolf gunned down on camera and that a cull was being placed on this certain pack.

He had two close friends, Rick and Ciara, the ones who were always there for him as he was for them; they depended on one another in the care home. As two weeks passed, he started having more dreams of either running with wolves, or away from them, he started to become more aggressive, he became claustrophobic, he was becoming wilder. But what terrified him the most was not the fact that this was how he behaved when he was first brought here ten years ago, but when he looked at his reflection, whether that be in a mirror, window or water, he didn't always see his reflection, but a wolf instead. This were getting out of hand, and soon the care home decided it was too dangerous to keep him here, it would be safer for him and the others to move him out and to a place that could help him again. But he didn't want that, he didn't want to be locked in a small room, a prison. So with the help of his friends, he escaped and ran for the first place that came to mind, the forest of Jasper Park. Sure he knew the dangers, but that's the reason he knew nobody would find him in there, it was too dangerous.

He walked around for two days, admittedly feeling more at home out here then in the town. He was far more at peace. His thoughts and attraction to the place was interrupted when he was attacked by a single wolf. He wounded it, as it did back to him, but neither was going to give in. When the wolf saw something he thought it would never see again, he couldn't believe it and froze. Leo took the moment to run away, but soon more wolves were on his tail. He ran and ran as fast as he legs could take him, he was blocked off, forced to fight for his life. But as he was thrown and pinned to the ground, he knew that this was going to be it. But in the millimetres the wolf on top of him had its jaws from his neck; it was thrown off as five wolves moved the other away.

Garth ran back to the Valley after his encounter with Leo, heading straight to the leader's den where he found Winston, Eve, Kate and Humphrey. They only just made it back in time to save him. Neither Kate nor Humphrey could believe it, their pup had returned! Leo couldn't believe it, he was hearing wolves talk! Just as he thought his sanity couldn't get any lower, he's now hearing wolves talk. He refused to believe or even listen to them, it was impossible for him to be the son of wolves, but after showing him through the one way wolves know, they showed him that he once lived here and memories started to come back to him, all through the art of running. Names, memories and places in the Valley came flooding back to him, but he didn't remember one until he saw her.

They brought him back to the Valley, where they showed him into the leader's den where Lily lay dying with a gun shot wound. He had to make her better. They ran to the construction sight, Kate and Humphrey showing him the way, but they dared not go in there again, they lost good wolves the last time they did. So Leo did, finding a first aid kit and after returning and once again confronting Tony who was so "happy" to have him back removed the bullet from Lily's shoulder and she was to make a full recovery.

As time passed on, things never healed over between Leo and Tony, they still ignored each other and refused to be near each other. Leo gradually became one of the pack, spending each night with his parents who he knew fully remembered and loved with all his heart. But one day, he ran into his friends and one of the workers at his care home, Caitlyn, they came out looking for him. It was a stupid mistake to help him escape, they knew he'd run into the forest, but they then tried to convince him to return. It failed, he was never going back, but he still wanted to see them. It was a day later that the pack was attacked by hunters from the construction sight, but Leo forced them to move on, bringing light into the pack's eyes. He really was the one to save them, he did just then. With the help of his friends and parents, every few days, they started on the sabotage of the construction sight using different methods. First running a caribou stampede through, then there was the moment they ruined the water works, but the biggest by far was causing an explosion that damaged most of the structures. The manager of the site had, had enough, and so had Tony.

Tony just couldn't make the pack see that Leo was a threat, that one day he would kill them all. So he went and sought out help from the Northern Pack, the most ruthless and merciless pack for hundreds of miles around. Led by Tony's old flame and unknown to Garth, his mother, Sanali agreed to help Tony in chasing out the human with some prices and a deal. But Tony made it clear that the United Pack mustn't know or by hurt in any way, she promised, but Tony had an inkling that said otherwise. They did come back with him and they did chase Leo out, but as he first thought, they also forced the United Pack to a full retreat upon deciding that they wanted to keep their territory as their own. The United Pack ran in the only direction they knew of, regrettably straight into the construction site. They didn't pay attention to where they were running to, they just had to run and get distance away from them. There, the pack was drugged, Leo was taken away and Sahara who witnessed the whole thing and tried to stop them was shot before running away. His old care worker took him away as Leo watched his family and pack carted away and shoved into boxes.

Leo was taken to that place he was supposed to be held at before he ran away, a place for mentally ill children where he met others suffering from conditions that are treatable. But nothing was wrong with him, but the doctors and other patients didn't see that. A week later, Rick and Ciara came to visit him, he told them they had to find Sahara and make sure she was fine, it was his wish and it would bring him some peace of mind to know she was ok after he saw her get shot. So they did, and they found her alive but being pursued by the Northern Pack that had now taken full residence in the territory. She knew the humans, she had met them countless times when she went with Leo to meet them, but she was still weary of them. She led them to a bolt hole she made surrounded by flowers and other potent smelling things so her scent would be lost among them. It was there she managed to open their minds and imagination to the possibility that wolves can talk and they began to understand her. She told them of everything that had happened the last week, but also of her plan. She and Tony had been working together, he knew of her bolt hole and he was now Sanali's right pawed wolf, but he was still very much a prisoner in this new pack.

The four ran out of the forest, into the town where they found Leo who after seeing Sahara was ok and accepted Tony's apology, built the courage and skill to escape the centre. On the way back into the territory, Leo learned from his friends the pack was taken to Jasper Zoo, that they have been there all this time. They'd go there next to get them out, but what was the point in having a pack if they didn't have a home? They marched into the territory where Leo challenged Sanali to her title as Alpha of the Northern Pack. He won, but he gave her a second chase, she could have her throne of fear back, if she left and never came back, and that's what happened. The pack fled and never returned.

They made their way to the zoo, but found out some shocking news. The Untied Pack had broken themselves out of their enclosure, killed several keepers and people and were now running wild around the zoo! The four forced their way in and eventually found the Pack, well, at first Kate who when Leo called out for her didn't even recognise her son and as the Pack rounded the corner started to give chase to them. Life in the wild and then being transferred to a zoo drove them insane, they didn't recognise anyone other then members from their pack who they've been with the last week, Leo Rick sand Ciara were just other humans who put them here and the other wolves just some lone wolf that shouldn't be here in his parent's and pack's eyes. They were chased away, seeking refuge on a small rooftop which the pack couldn't reach, so they snarled and beckoned them to come down. Leo took the ultimatum and jumped down on his own, the pack bearing down on him in seconds, his parents leading the way, the blood of the humans they had already killed staining their teeth. But he made them see that he was their son and soon he was able to wrap his arms around them again and Eve was able to wrap hers around Tony's throat for what he did. He deserved it, but Leo split them up and said they'd deal with it later, that he also helped him escape and get rid of the Northern Pack.

After proving to the police blocking off the exit that it could be done safely, they walked with a convoy of them across the town and towards the forest. Or so they thought, it turned out they were headed in the opposite direction to be slaughtered. It was too dangerous to let wolves who have already killed several humans back into the wild, they had to be put down, So they ran and ran into the forest, through the construction site as they did and destroying anything they could on the way. The manager saw it once more, but this time he didn't feel hatred towards the boys and girl, but admiration. The territory was almost empty, for when they arrived Sanali was still there. She only came to apologise for her actions and to propose a treaty between the packs. They lived in another part of Jasper that didn't have much food sources, so the unbreakable deal was that the Northern Pack could use the hunting grounds and they would be their for the United Pack in future events of human attacks as well as Sanali being given the chance to see her son. It was a proud and fair deal, and when Sahara asked how she and her pack were still alive if the United Pack had been for the last ten years, she discovered that another member from her old pack now resided in the Northern Pack and used the same potion on them, but that one ran out a long time ago and it's effect were long gone, Sanali and her pack aging once more. But it was also the day that Rick and Ciara were adopted by Humphrey and Kate, they too would now need a home after running away from the care home, so now they had a family, not the ideal one, but a family it was.

The happy endings weren't over yet, the sickness that the pack had during the feeding times at the zoo ended, but Kate continued to vomit, and after analysing her daughter, Eve concluded she had conceived, Kate was pregnant and eight weeks later she birthed two Omega males and an Alpha Daughter, the boys named Jasper and Domino and the girl Skye. During the very early stages of her pregnancy, only a few days into it, Robinson, the manager of the construction site, wanted to make a deal with Leo. A deal they agreed on that instead of the site being turned into a housing estate, it would be turned into a vast field for human to come and interact with the wolves as a sort of zoo, only they can come and go as they wished. It was a done deal, but as extra a small cabin was built in the centre of it all, a place Rick, Ciara and Leo never really slept in, but hung out there just to make Robinson think they lived in there. As the pups grew up and developed their personalities, Leo taught his adoptive siblings to embrace their inner wolf, soon learning how to sense things around them, to sense someone's true feelings and to enhance their senses. At six months old, Skye went to start her first year at Alpha school. She returned at the end of spring but had to go back after summer for her final assessment. She was a full grown, soon-to-be Alpha and the boys natural born Omega's. Leo and Ciara had the ability's of an Alpha as Rick preferred the more relaxed and fun loving style of an omega.

Life was perfect, and got even better when Sahara came to them. She told them of her pack in Alaska, and that they could really make them one of the family, they could turn them into wolves. Although their family were happy to have them as humans, that they still loved them just as much, they wanted to be what they were supposed to be. So they travelled, using the train and walking after that into the cold lands of Alaska were a ceremony and ritual took place. They were consumed in what looked to be the northern light and a thick smoke, and after it cleared, instead of three humans lay three wolves. It had worked and after learning how to walk on four paws instead of two feet, they returned home to happy smiles of the pack and rest of the family and to live the lives they were made to have.

Of course they never forgot their old lives as a human, but they had to let that go. They weren't human anymore, they were wolves, they had pack responsibilities as well as family ones. But in the back of their minds, too miniscule to notice, yet it was still there, they always looked back at their human lives, almost wishing they could have it back. Leo more then the others.

**Hey guys, here it is, the long awaited and desired sequel to A Son of Wolves. How do you like it so far? Nothing really to this chapter, it's pretty much just a re-cap of everything's that's happened thus far. I know many of you liked the first one, so I hope this will live up to your standards and expectations. Born and Bred shall be on temporary hold while I do this. On one last note, I only came up with the story line for this only about a week ago, so i have no idea where this could lead the family or the pack. I know the base of it, but the adventures and gaps in-between are still a mystery to me. So, please read and review and stay tuned for the United Pack's best adventure yet. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Matters

Chapter 2: Family Matters

The sun shone high in the Valley at its highest point, glistening its radiant, bright light over the territory. It was the…no, no, no, that's not right, that's too cheesy, let's start this over…

In the middle of no-where, all was calm and well as the sun shined like the star it was and giving the world the gift of another glorious day. Wait, that's still not right. You know, I'm just going to start from the beginning, that way it'll all make perfect sense.

Ok, so Skye, youngest daughter of Kate and Humphrey, was due to return home from her final month of Alpha school. She'd been away previously for the spring for training, and now she'd had been away for only a month for her final training and assessment and couldn't wait to see her family's reactions when she gave them some terrific news. Her very much loved Uncle guided her and the other Alpha's home, Garth now taking Winston's role in leading and training the new Alpha's of the next generation and couldn't be happier with his niece's performance. She knew her brothers, sister and parents would be thrilled to see her, even though it had only been a month, she knew she was going to get it all from them, especially her mother. She discovered from her uncle that her father asked him to keep a protective and watching eye on her, something that he freely told her and said that he actually wouldn't do, he knew she was a perfect Alpha, capable of looking after herself. Although she was not yet completely fully grown, she was now a fully trained Alpha of the United Pack, something her family would be proud of. Yet she might have been a young adolescent she-wolf who was yet to understand life, mating, pups and she-wolf business, she would be fully grown in a few more months. She and her blood brothers were around five inches shorter then a full grown wolf, so they had plenty of room to grow and that they would.

So now that she had the amazing news that would make her family proud, she couldn't wait to see them again. They two day trek was more tolerable now she was stronger and faster, it was done and walked, now they were back in there homeland. Parents greeted their more grown-up pups with open paws; a feast would be thrown tonight in celebration for the return of the next generation of Alpha's. But Skye had other ideas. She knew her parents would be waiting for her, so she wanted to surprise them as she did last time. She crept away from the madness with extreme stealth and out of the watchful eye of her uncle who would be sure to warn them. She ran across the Valley, trying to remain concealed as much as she could in case she ran into them, the excitement of seeing and surprising her family getting to her and giving her the giggles as she ran. She came to the bottom of the slope that led up the cliff path and straight towards her family's home, now eagerness getting to her, but she still wanted to surprise them as she did last time.

Her home came in sight, making her giddy and tearful at finally being home again. She rounded the corner and slid inside, but couldn't believe what she saw. "SURPRISE!" Shouted her entire family in wait for her and sat in the middle of the den. She was in awe, how did they know she'd be here and not where the others get picked up? She didn't care; she was with her family again. She ran across the room as her brothers and sisters all did to her, not before yelling again.

"Wolf pile!" And jumping on top of her. They all laughed and giggled and they jumped on top of each other entangling their bodies. She managed to slither out and embrace her siblings as they all wrapped their paws around one another still laughing and giggling away that she was home.

"How did you know I'd be here?" She asked while giggling away.

"We remember what you did last time." Humphrey chuckled and making her look up at him. "Now come and give your old man a hug." He grinned with open paws. She jumped out of her siblings grips and catapulted across to him and buried her face into his chest.

"I missed you daddy."

"And I missed you."

"Hey, what about me?" Kate giggled.

"You too mom." She laughed and moving over to her who embraced her youngest caught in an affectionate hug.

"So, how did it go?" Ciara asked just as eager as the rest of her family to know. Skye looked around at them whilst keeping a paw around her mother back.

"Well, you're now looking at the newest Alpha in the family." She grinned ever so smugly.

"We all knew you could do it." Leo smiled.

"Well done little girl." Humphrey smiled and licking her cheek.

"Hey, I'm not little anymore." She retaliated.

"You're the smallest one out of all of us." Dom said.

"No way."

"See for yourself." Jasper said as the two stood side by side and she marched over to them. She couldn't be the smallest out of all of them. She stood opposite them, studying ever so carefully and using her paw to see who indeed was the tallest. Regrettably, she was a few centimetres shorter. The family once again laughed, but she did sort of expect it, she was a female, all the guys grow a little bigger then the girls. But still, it wasn't fair! She faked a saddened look, she was far to happy to be home against to be genuinely sad, but still, her brothers were born omegas, they couldn't do the things she could. They couldn't run as fast or move things as heavy or hunt the way she her mother, Leo or Ciara.

"Told ya." Jasper laughed and high-pawed his brother beside him.

"So, I'm faster then you both. I can run eleven miles in fifteen minutes, I even beat mom's old record when she was in Alpha's school."

"We can log sled the slope out the back in two and a half. That's faster then dad." Rick countered.

"Then I'll challenge you later." She giggled.

"Sorry guys, but some of us have jobs to do." Leo said from the background and stepping into view.

"You mean you." Ciara replied. "I'm going to see Jake."

"You're boyfriend?" Dom teased.

"Yes actually." She winked in his direction.

"Fine, you go this morning and I'll go this afternoon."

"Deal, see you later guys." Ciara waved as she ran out of the den. Although it had been four months since Leo, Rick and Ciara underwent that transformation that turned them into what they were now, seeing a girl that they've known for many years dating a wolf sent shivers up their spine. But it was normal now, even the boys admitted to having the girls flirting around them and even they have seen a few she-wolves that have caught their eye.

"I'll see you around guys, got duties to do. I'll talk to you later Skye." Leo smiled and licking her cheek as she turned to leave.

"Can I come too; I haven't been able to see you in ages."

"If mom and dad say so."

"Please mom." She pleaded and giving her, her best puppy face which was the most pleading set of big watery eyes. Neither Kate or Humphrey could resist, it was a method that Domino taught her and Jasper to get what they want.

"Go ahead, but be home in time for the feast." Kate smiled.

"We will, thank you." She smiled as she ran out and caught up with Leo.

"So where are we going?"

"Eager for your first day for duties?" He questioned.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you, it's been too long."

"Fine by me." He chuckled. "Remember that place in the fields that Rick, Ciara and I used to go to?"

"That place mom and dad said used to be a really bad place?" She questioned.

"That's the one, we've got to go back there to do a few things, then we can have some fun."

"I can't wait."

Before the construction site, now know to the family and the pack as "the fields". It was what Robinson, the previous manager of the construction site, promised Leo and the others. It was one enormous, grassy field, with the odd tree planted every now and then around the place. It was fenced off around the roads and the edges of the forest, it was, in another way, an enclosure, but it was a large gap in the fence by the first, giving any wolf the opportunity to come in and out as they pleased. It was the evil place before, the humans here killed many wolves in the past, but that was now in the past, it doesn't happen now. Robinson made this place so scientists and researchers can come in and study the pack and any wolf that comes in. But it still gives them the opportunity to come in and out if they wanted to get away from it all. In the centre of it all laid a small cabin like thing, built originally for Leo, Rick and Ciara to live in and he wouldn't say a word to anyone from the care home they ran away from. It was built perfectly, three bedrooms, kitchen, living room, furniture, a TV, everything they would need. But it was rarely used, it was one of Leo and Ciara's Alpha duties to come here and move a few things about every morning and before night to make it seem that they had been here to anyone who came knocking at the door. Although nobody will have seen them in nearly five months, it was enough to convince them that they were still alive if things were being used and moved around.

So Leo and Skye made their way there, but making it into a race to find out who between them was the quickest. Only due to age, Leo was faster, but then again Ciara was the fastest in the family, he being the strongest Alpha in the family. He assured her that when she was older he would be sure that she'd beat him one day. Another good thing to add to the day. They walked across the field, Leo explaining how it all looked in the passed when the humans took over this place and how before that it all belonged to the pack. But now it was shared between the two species, both could leave if they so wished. But it was when Leo saw something shine out of his eyes there thoughts were frozen. They walked over the white flash, soon finding someone he hadn't seen in a while.

"Sahara?" He questioned.

"Shh!" She snapped as she ducked in the grass and her eyes focused on something. It was her stark white fur that flashed in the light that caused the shine.

"What?"

"What the hell it that?" She asked pointing out to something. The siblings looked at one another for a moment before crouching down either side of her.

"What?"

"That." She pointed out. He followed her paw and looked out and across the fence where on the other side of it parked a fast food van where a few people had gathered to feast on the fattening yet delicious goods it had to offer. Sahara drooled at the smells it gave off, oh how it was amazing.

"It's a food truck."

"It looks like a car." She replied and not taking her eyes of it. "It smells so good; I wonder how it would taste?" She added and licking her lips.

"It's not the van that tastes good; it's what's inside it." He laughed as he stood back up and started walking away with Skye following. Sahara looked back once more and licked her lips before following after them. "So is that what brought you out here?"

"That and the need to explore, it's peaceful out here."

"I know, it sucks I never came her much. It's so pretty out here." Skye added.

"Oh hey you, I didn't notice you." She said looking around Leo with a grin. "And how did your assessment go?"

"Great, passed with flying marks." She giggled.

"Well done, another fine Alpha in the family." She replied and nudging Leo playfully. "So what brings your guys out here?"

"Alpha duties, I've got some things to do and Skye wanted to come with."

"At that cabin?"

"Yep, shouldn't take too long."

"I'll come too, it could be fun."

It was not long after that the cabin came into view behind a tree, so a second race was in order, a straight dash to the cabin. Leo, feeling it would be fair, let his younger sister win who was more then happy to rub it in his face thinking she genuinely beat them both. They looked up at the building when a question came to Sahara's mind. "How do you open these things?"

"Watch and learn." Leo replied as he walked to the door and jumped up the reach the handle. He pulled it down and the door slid open a fraction. "Like so." She smiled a she pushed it open completely and walked inside. It was tidy, not to his or their surprise seeing as nobody had used it lately. The first thing that caught his eye was the pile of letters on the door mat, he sighed as he picked them up in his mouth and walked around into the living room to the right, the girls following behind him in awe of the place. He jumped onto the leather couch that rested against the wall and started looking through anything that looked important, what he normally did when he came here, and as normal it was mostly leaflets and brochures, a few letters but nothing that important or that he could deal with in his current position. As he was flicking through however, he noticed the girls just standing around. "Guys you can make yourself comfortable. Technically this is mine as well as Rick and Ciara's; you can do what you like here."

"It's just so weird." Skye giggled as she walked around a human knee high table and onto a comfy chair on the other side. "I've never been inside a human den before."

"It's called a "cabin", but there's lot's of different types of them." Sahara replied. "Some are called houses; some are called apartments and many more."

"The one thing I really remember about you was how insane you were around the humans." Skye giggled.

"That's me, but Leo taught me a lot of things."

"Don't forget the feathers." Leo laughed as she picked up the pieces of paper and jumping down again.

"Oh yeah, can't forget the feathers." Skye giggled again as she followed after him.

"Hey, don't hate the feathers." She replied with an amused smile.

"Why do you wear them?" Skye asked.

"In the pack I'm from in Alaska, we're a very old and traditional pack. Alpha's have their ears punctured and two eagle leathers looped through if they passed the tests."

"I remember, we went there when Leo and the others were turned into wolves."

"That's the place." Leo walked around to the other side of the kitchen they walked into and dropped the papers in the bin, now it was onto more complicated things. He walked over to the fridge where a calendar was stuck and jumped up onto it, taking a pen hung by a sting in his mouth and crossing off yesterday's date.

"So why do you do all this again?" Sahara asked.

"Grandpa Winston says it would be good to keep the humans convinced that the pack hadn't eaten us at some point, so Ciara and I do this to make it look like we still come here."

"Why can't you just show them that you're still here but as a wolf now?" Skye asked as he jumped down.

"Because humans can't understand us remember, and they don't believe in the things that your pack does or what they can do. Heck, I didn't until it happened." He chuckled as he walked around the table in the middle of the room.

"Do you ever miss being a human?" Skye then asked.

"Nope, I was meant to be like this." He answered as she pulled out a chair a little to make to look like somebody had sat in it. "Somebody just put my mind in the wrong body and thanks the Sahara and her pack they fixed the mistake."

"But don't you miss your family, your real family?"

"You are my real family. Mom and dad have been my parents since I was a baby, but then they gave me back to the humans and then fate brought us back together."

"But before that, mom and dad found you, so you must have had parents before that?" She pondered as he wrapped his paw around another chair leg and pulled.

"Yeah but…" He froze just as he moved the chair into place. His mind started swarming with questions. Sure he was made to be a wolf, it was his future and what he was meant to be. But the wolves he calls "mother" and "father" found him when he was a human baby, so that means he had real blood parents at one point, human blood parents. Sahara saw the look on his face, seeing that maybe it wasn't a good subject.

"Well, err…is that everything?" She asked. He snapped out of his thought and shook his head slight and pulled the chair out a little more.

"Almost, just one more thing." He replied as he walked back out of the room. Skye opened her mouth to ask that question again, she wanted to know the answer, but Sahara then placed her paw over hers and shook her head. Skye then understood, it was not good to dwell on those types of things from the past.

They walked back out and towards the front door where they found Leo with a clump of grass in his mouth, shaking it and causing the dirt and earth to fall and onto the mat and a little into the home. All just to make it seem they had been in here today. He threw his head to the side and let go, throwing it back outside. "OK, that's it, let's head home. I'm sure mom and dad want to see you again." He smiled.

"Ok, wanna come Sahara?" Skye asked as she trotted to his side.

"I'm going to stay here a little while longer, then Eve asked me to help out with the hunt for tonight feast. I'll see you later." She smiled.

"Ok, see ya!" Leo called out and they started walking back home.

Thirty minutes later and after a good long chat, Leo and Skye made it back home, expecting to see and be greeted by the happy smiles of her family. But instead they come home to hear the sniffles and silent cries of someone. Ciara lay to the side of the den in the family log sled silently weeping to herself. "Ciara? What's wrong?" Skye asked as they walked over. She looked over the edge of the board and sat up, wiping her nose and sniffing again.

"My boyfriend dumped me."

"What?" Leo snapped and Skye embraced her sister in an affectionate embrace after she stepped in with her which Ciara gladly expected.

"He was cheating on me, I found him making out with some other girl. He called me a bitch and dumped me." His eyes shot open as she continued to cry into her sister's neck who rubbed her back and tried her best to clam her down. Rage started to build within him, no-one messes with his sister.

"Where is he?" He asked softly yet with aggression clear in his tone of voice.

"Somewhere around the edge of the hunting grounds. Why?" She sniffed.

"No-one messes with this family and gets away with it." He answered as he walked out without saying another word. He was furious and sprinted in the direction of the grounds. He had met Jake a few times; he seemed the nice type, obviously it was all an act. What wolf cheats on their partner? It was not the canine way, it just goes against everything. She said he would be on the edge of the hunting grounds, and that's where he was.

Jack lay on his back in the sun, basking in its rays with a group of three other of his friends around him sat and stood, all laughing. Jake was the leader of this Alpha party, so this should go down well. "Hey, you!" Leo snarled as he marched over to them. They all looked in his direction.

"Well if it isn't the slut's human brother." He cackled as receiving not only a high paw from his friend beside him, but a hard punch across his face as Leo delivered it.

"If you say another word against her, I'm going to make sure you don't get the chance to have pups before you even get a mate." He snarled. "You cheated on her you piece of shit, no-one messes with my family."

"Oh so the human says." He spat at the ground and a small bit of blood appearing in the saliva.

"What did you call me?" Leo asked.

"You heard me, what wolf wears that." He mocked and pointing to the necklace he wore and made by his mother. The small tree sap triangle with the first letters of each of his family's name on each side and corners carved into the thin bark around it. "Human's wear those."

"My mother gave it to me. Do I have to remind you that she's Winston's daughter, I could have you exiled form the pack."

"Oh I'm quivering with fear." He mocked ad his friends laughing in agreement. "You don't belong here human. You're not an Alpha, not even wolf; you're a human in wolf form. You should die like the rest of them." Each time that word was mentioned, his nerves twitched and his rage only increased. He was skilled to be able to contain it all for the amount of time he had. But it was at tipping point, ready to burst out of him. But it wasn't just the hatred for the wolf that he was feeling as they mocked him further, it was something else. He felt deep down and with a miniscule amount that he was telling the truth. He snapped back out of his thoughts and glared back the wolf, his friends now surrounding him.

"Call me "human", one more time." He threatened. Jake only grinned and stepped closer, just so he could whisper.

"Get lost human." Leo lashed out once more and caught him in his wolfhood, making him whimper in pain and delivering another blow across his face and sending him back into the dirt. He jumped around to face the other three wolves.

"Next?" He asked. All three suddenly pounced on him, three Alphas against one, not exactly fair. But Leo was the son on the greatest Alpha in the former Western Pack and nephew to the strongest Alpha of the former Eastern Pack who happened to be his tutor in fighting. He crouched down as everything to him seemed to go in slow motion, in the small moment he had surveying his options as Garth taught him. He jumped in the air, spinning and spiralling and lashing out with his paws and back legs to make contact with them and sending them further back. One blow was delivered too much for one of them and he lay writhing in pain whilst the other two jumped to their paws for another go. The first ran back at him and jumped for him with open jaws and open paws. Leo sat back on his haunches and caught the flying wolf, rolling back and managing to get his feet under him to throw him back and over him and into a tree, this time knocking him out. He glared back at the third and ran towards him; this one holding his ground and readying to counter the moves Leo would throw at him. But he didn't expect this one. Leo ran with all his speed and sliding over onto his back and under the legs of the wolf and battering his belly as he travelled under with his four paws, even catching his wolfhood in the process. He emerged the other side and the last wolf lay in pain and clutching his under underside and nether regions. He looked back at Jake as he was getting painfully to his paws; he wasn't going to let him run. He jumped and landed on him before taking his throat in his mouth and beginning to strangle the wolf who caused him and his sister pain. The wolf started hitting and gagging for breath as Leo only squeezed harder and harder, beginning to taste blood as it seeped out of his neck. He was going to do this; nothing was going to stop him.

"Leo, let him go!" A voice ordered. He looked around, look with the wolf in his jaws and his movements becoming less, but he still fought back. Winston, Eve, Garth and Tony stood there watching. Leo didn't answer or do anything as he stared back at them, rage fuelling him throughout. "I said, let him go!" Winston repeated, this time more feral and demanding. He may want this wolf dead, and although Winston may have been his grandfather, but Winston was still his Alpha leader, he had no choice but to do as he said. He dropped the wolf just as he passed out and went limp, not dead, just asleep from the lack of air. His body slumped to the ground which Leo looked down at before looking back at them. "Garth, take him back home, I'll find Kate and Humphrey." Garth nodded in understanding and shoved Leo lightly in the direction of his home.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Garth spat disappointedly.

"They called Ciara a slut and me a human, I wasn't going to let him get away with it."

"You could have killed him."

"I don't care; he deserves every part of that." Leo replied hotly as he marched onwards. There was a moment of silence as they walked on before Garth then shoved him lightly, making Leo looked back at him only to small a small smile on is face.

"Don't worry about it, he got what he deserves." Leo smiled back a fraction, but then Garth had to add. "But I don't think your parents are going to agree."

**Another chapter done and dusted, i'll see if i have time to do another tomorrow and the day after. But i can't promise anything. So Leo, like everyone, has a darker side and a tipping point. But are the memories and thoughts about being human starting to get to him? Read and Review to find out. I'm glad to see that I've got all the reviewers to the first story again, so I hope you'll stay with me on this. Until next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Feasting On Memories

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 3: Feasting on Memories

He still didn't regret his decision, he wasn't going to let someone cheat and then verbally abuse his sister. Leo sat in the back of his grandparents and Pack Leader's den, his Aunt lily tending to a large and sore graze on his side which he never even noticed until Garth pointed it out, he must have got it when threw one of them over him and caught it on the ground. He could hear his parents and grandparents outside the front of the den arguing and discussing punishments. Both Kate and Humphrey were shocked to hear he had done it, and they could all see why, but he still deserves a punishment for his actions. His parents argued back to the three leaders that it wasn't fair that he was doing it for family, that he should not be punished for his actions at all, is he was too then not as severe as they had planned. But it wasn't just Jake's actions and words directed at his sister that fuelled his attack, but that one word he never wants to be called or be accused of being again. He was not a human anymore, even when he was he never truly felt like he was. As he told Sahara and Skye, his mind was put in the wrong body when he was born, but now that was fixed, he never wanted to be called that again.

Yet Jake had to open his mouth and fail in calling Leo's bluff, he faced the consequences, as now as Leo. But his words didn't only bring anger, but also…truth. He remembered in that small moment as Lily wiped out the dirt from his side what Skye asked him, if he had a human family before, the words he received only a few minutes ago only added to the questions he had in his mind. Maybe he didn't belong in the pack, was his mind in the right body before and he wasn't meant to be here. But he had to be, Sahara told him the ritual that turned him and his adoptive siblings into wolves would have only worked if they really wanted it, and it did. They wanted this so badly, the desire so strong that it compelled them to change to be one of the pack. But was it only their own desire to be what they were meant to be that kept them here, or did the pack really want them around? Did the rest of the pack feel the same way as those wolves he almost killed and deep down thought he didn't belong. For some reason, and deep down inside him, he was starting to think that.

He seethed and reeled out of his thoughts as Lily brushed her paw over his graze a little too firmly and he moved away out of instinct. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I just wasn't expecting it." He sighed as she continued to clean the wound as to stop infection.

"I remember when it was you doing this to me." She giggled lightly. He didn't answer, he was still to upset and angered, but not only that, he was worried if maybe he took it too far and he was expecting something far worse then being grounded for the rest of his life. Lily sensed he needed to loosen up, even cheering up a little. "You were right to do that Leo." He said softly while she pulled her paw away. "It wasn't right what he did you Ciara."

"And it wasn't right what I did to him, yet I had to. I wasn't going to let him get away with it."

"I agree, so does mom and dad, but it still doesn't take away the fact you almost killed him."

"He called me a "human" Aunt Lily." He muttered as a tear fell down his cheek. She embraced her nephew in a hug as he quietly cried over her shoulder.

"There, there, everything's going to be fine. Just forget it ever happened."

"But he's right." He sniffled. "Maybe I don't belong here."

"Don't listen to him, you're family, I remember the day your parents came back with you and I instantly loved you to pieces as we all do."

"But that's the thing, they brought me back. Aunt Lily where am I from, who were my real parents?" He asked as he looked into her lavender eyes. She didn't answer; she could only look into his blue eyes as hers started to well up. She moved away and got up to walk outside the den without saying a word, the arguments subsiding as she started to talk in a quieter tone. He couldn't hear what about, but it was sure to do with what they just talked about. He waited for five more minutes in deep thought before Winston, Tony, Eve, Kate, Humphrey, Lily and Garth walked in. He shuffled around to look at them. Kate was appalled, even slightly sick when she saw the dried blood around his muzzle, just proving to her and Humphrey that he really had done it.

"We've decided Leo." Winston said softly, yet with a slight tone of authority that Winston had when he was strict like no. He looked out at them through the corner of his eyes as he lowered his head in shame of his actions. "You are to be confined to your den for two days." His eyes wide open, it wasn't fair!

"But what about the feast tonight? I can't miss Skye's celebration!"

"Regardless of that, you may not leave your family home until the end of two days." He sighed and whined as he hung his head again. "But we shall permit you to come to the feast tonight." He perked his ears a little to listen, but he knew there'd be a catch. "But Garth shall be by your side throughout the night and you shall not eat until tomorrow. In the days to come you shall eat whatever anyone brings you and you can only leave if you got to "go". Understood?"

Leo didn't answer; he just stared at the ground in protest. "Leo is that understood?" He asked again, this time a little more loudly and inpatient.

"Leo…" Kate growled angrily.

"Yes sir." Leo muttered and not taking his eyes off the den floor.

"Good." Winston said. "Your parents would like a word with you; we shall give you some privacy." He didn't answer, but he heard as they left and out the corner of his eye he could still see his parents stood near the entrance disappointedly.

"Leo what have you done?" Humphrey asked with a mixture of anger and sympathy.

"He was cheating on Ciara and he called her a slut!" He growled at them and looking directly at them.

"You nearly cost him his life." Kate added. "Leo we're so disappointed in you."

"But…"

"No buts, you can't do anything like that again, do you understand?" Kate said as they started walking towards him.

"But he called me a human!"

"We know, but that doesn't give you the right to do what you did." Humphrey replied.

"Well you aren't me. I left that life behind and now he's accusing me of still being one. If you were me you would have done that same." He growled.

"Leo we understand ok…" Kate said softly.

"No you don't understand." He snapped and getting to his paws and started pacing around in no particular way. "I spent fourteen years as a human and I didn't belong there. I've spent the last four months as a wolf and I don't belong here either."

"But you do belong here." Humphrey replied. "You're our son and always have been."

"But that's the thing." He said as he stood still and looked at them. "I haven't." They looked at each other with sad yet wide eyes. "You found me; I was human before so I'm not your son. But I love you like real parents, you are my mom and dad so if you loved me just as much then you could at least tell me who my real family are."

"Ciara and Rick know how you're feeling, they would understand." Kate said.

"No, they actually knew their families before, I don't. Please, who are my family?" He pleaded as he started to well up with tears. The parents once again looked at one another; this was a day they hoped would never come. Not just a day that their son would turn feral, but the day that he'd ask who he really was. But not only that, it was a day indeed that they were expecting would come around and they would have to supply the answers. Kate nodded, and in return so did Humphrey before they looked back at their son.

"Go home, clean up, and then travel north, you'll find the answers you're looking for." Humphrey said. He studied them for a moment before walking around and passed them, neither looking at him as he did. He walked home, through the den, receiving sympathetic looks from his siblings and more worried looks. But his younger ones gave him one of slight fear after seeing the blood around his muzzle. He walked into the back where the small pond laid, the one the family used to clean in on occasions such as tonight. There was still light left, the feast was three hours away but the sun was beginning to set, he had about an hour of light left. Rings of blood came off him, dirt as well, the cold water pricking at his skin and more so the graze on his side. He washed more thoroughly around his muzzle, not wanting his family to see him in this state or wanting to even look hideous as he did.

After he was done, he hopped out and shook dry, and after that he didn't wait in saying any goodbyes to his siblings and did as his parents said and started walking north. Perhaps his grandparents let him out for this moment, after tonight his sentence would begin. He walked into the night, into a part of the Valley forest he hadn't really been to many times before, just because instinct told him not to. But as he walked, he could smell that his parents had come this way in the last few minutes, and it was soon he saw them.

Kate and Humphrey stood on one side of a bush, night had began to fall so there was plenty of time to do or whatever it was they wanted to show him. He stood opposite them and a moment later they pulled apart the hedge and through it Leo saw something. He stepped through and onto the dirt track littered with leaves as he took in the sight and his parents stepped through after him. Before him sat an old, abandoned cabin, larger then the one in the fields, far larger. It looked ancient, rotting, algae grew around it, logs of the walls were missing, the roof on the corner of it had caved in and the porch roof had collapsed. Soon his paws stepped on something else that wasn't natural. The dirt turned into cracked concrete, the evidence around them showed no-one had been in many years. The wind blew around them slightly, dusting the ground in a few more leaves every now and them, and moving them more around. But why had they brought him here, what was this place? Just as he was about to look around at them and ask that, Kate spoke.

"You wanted to know where you were from…" She said, making him look back at her. "This was where we found you." His eyes widened as he looked back at the place. His heart leapt, his instincts switched from this place being so alien to so homely.

"You weren't even a year old in human years."

"What happened here?" He asked as he stepped closer.

"It was a week after we found the news that we couldn't have pups." Kate answered as they walked up either side of him and they all looked at the structure. "It was also a few days after we heard the Northern Pack had walked through. Your father and I were out walking when we found this place. But it wasn't just that we found."

"We found you." Humphrey added.

"Then where were my parents, did they abandon me?" He asked as he stared at the door.

"We also found two humans, adults. They were dead." Humphrey answered. Leo looked at him, he only nodded in return. "We could only have guessed the Northern Pack found them."

"We found you inside in a room at the back, a female was blocking the door and the male was out here with a gun. On the other side of the door we found you crying and on your own. We couldn't leave you here so we took you to the pack where we kept you." Kate added. Leo looked back at the cabin, just staring at it for a moment before stepping closer towards it. Both Kate and Humphrey let him and remained where they were; this was something he had to do on his own. He walked up to the door; this was the moment he'd either find something good or bad. He placed a paw on it ready to jump up for the handle, but instead that was all it took to send it over and off its hinges. It crashed with a loud bang as it lay on the floor inside. He looked inside for a moment before stepping in.

He walked straight into what looked to be a living room, there was no corridor. It was disgusting, the furniture was rotting, the small, thin beams of little light came through the blinds. Dust, leaves and dirt covered the place, more evidence stacked against the fact this place had been abandoned for many, many years. He scented the air, the only thing he did smell was the scent of nature, it had reclaimed this human place. Even vines and plants had grown in the wood and wooden furniture. Was this his birth place? An old cabin in the middle of the woods?

He stepped further in, a smash and crunching sound coming from under his paw. He lifted it and looked down to see a picture he had just smashed under his paw. He knelt down to it, seeing a man, woman and between them a baby with his eyes. It didn't take a genius to know it was him; the child looked not even a year old. He looked back ahead and walked a little further in, a kitchen was through an archway to his, completely tattered and torn apart by age and time. He scented the air again, this time smelling something very old and distant. He followed it to a door on the other side; just before it a black stain marked the floor. It was blood, and it was in more then one part of this home, it covered a large span. He remembered that Kate told him how one of the humans, a female was lying by the door and on the other side they found him. She said the Northern Pack came, but he couldn't hold a grudge against them now, they were allies. So he wasn't going to get his answers if his parents were dead, but at least it solved the mystery of where he was from, now he knows where.

He was a little happier now; it reminded him of everything that had happened to him. Had this not happened and Kate and Humphrey had not found him, then he wouldn't have met Rick or Ciara, been there to help the pack from the humans or had the fun times he'd had in his life. He was glad that this was his life, but it still brought him the thought that he could have had a different life. A life where he had a human family, human friends and relatives. Hang on, he most likely still does out there, he had real blood family out there.

He clasped his head and cried out marginally as some mysterious pain hit him like a punch to the head. But it only lasted a few seconds before it was over, it must have been just thinking too hard on ridiculous things like having blood family still alive. He had a family, he didn't need anything else. He shook his head to clear it before having one last look around and heading back towards the door. He emerged outside, night had fallen far quicker then he thought it would have and it was nearly there. Kate and Humphrey still sat outside waiting for him, turning to see him step out with a neutral look. "Are you ok Leo?" Humphrey asked as they got to their paws.

"I'm fine." He sniffled.

"Are you sure honey?" Kate asked as she wiped her paw down his cheek affectionately.

"I am, thank you. I really needed to know this."

"Listen Leo, we love you so much, we just want you to be happy."

"I know mom, I love you guys too." She moved her paw around him and pulled him to her for a hug, something Humphrey added to and wrapped his own paws around them. They hugged in silence, just enjoying each other's touch for the time being before Leo started to move away.

"Shall we head back; we can't be late to Skye's night."

"Let's, but just remember you still in big trouble for what you did today." Kate replied a little sternly as they got up and started walking back. "Just be glad Grandpa won't start your punishment until tomorrow."

The feast had already started; five large caribou lay to the side of the Valley area it was being held at. It was outside Winston and Eve's den, outside the rise outside it. The pack had gathered, some were talking, some were dancing to the songs that some of the best singers in the pack were singing and others were making a beat and tunes with their own voices. So the singer had a band of voices behind him or her. Really it was a night the pack could embarrass the new Alphas by making them stand on the rise and do their own song, and that's what was happening and in no particular order each next generation Alpha went up and sang for the entire pack of nearly one hundred.

Rick, Ciara, Jasper, Domino and Skye were in their own family group, still talking to others and with friends for this big night. Skye liked to wonder off when she saw somebody she trained with to talk about the school and things like that. It was a sort of funny tradition that each new Alpha sings a song, and when this one came to an end and her grandmother and aunt found her, they practically threw her on stage for the pack to listen in. She was nervous, but she wasn't afraid. All wolves could sing, howling was singing in a way so if you could do one then you could do the other. Save for Garth who had to learn from his mate as she once heard. She scouted the audience for her mother and father, she wanted them to be here to see this, and afterwards she'd be congratulated by Winston and Tony and introduced as a new Alpha of the pack, her duties starting immediately. It was when she was urged by her grandmother that she saw she couldn't wait. She turned around and spoke to the five wolves behind her, saying who had to do what and what beat to play to. They understood and prepared themselves as she faced the members of the pack who were waiting, others were eating and some talking amongst themselves. She nodded back to the wolves who started on humming a deep tune and another high whistle to go with it.

"_The sky is red tonight,_

_We're on the edge tonight_

_No shooting star to guide us…"_ Her song was smooth; her voice matched perfectly to the beat the wolf behind her started beating with his mouth. But just as she was about to continue, her eyes caught sight of her mother, father and brother running out of the trees and towards them, A smile grew on her face and she put more effort and aliveness into her song as it grew louder and jumpy. The pack started dancing along, her friends howling for her

"_Eye for an eye,_

_Why tear each other apart,_

_Please tell me why,_

_We've only got ourselves to blame, it's such a shame."_

"_So tell me how many times can we win or lose,_

_How many times can we break the rules between us, only teardrops."_

"_How many times do we have to fight, how many times till we get it right between us, only teardrops!"_

Her song went back to the slow way it started off too as her parents and brother ran into the paws of her siblings.

"Are you ok?" Rick asked as Ciara wrapped her paws around Leo.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He smiled, but it was also a lie. "How much have we missed?"

"Skye's singing, she's great!" Dom yelled in glee. "Come on you have to listen to this!"

"_So come and face me now,_

_Here on the stage tonight,_

_Let's leave the past, behind us."_ Skye continued as the family fought to get near the front of the stage. But those words to Leo put him in a trance, he found himself staring at his family as they walked closer to the rise to be nearer her. She laughed as she sang, happy that they were all here.

"_Eye for an eye,_

_Let's tear each other apart,_

_Please time me why,_

_We've only got ourselves to blame, it's such a shame."_ His breathing started to increase, his heart feeling as though it would burst out of his chest. It was like he was in a state of panic, he couldn't breath, he couldn't move or yell out for help. He throat was closing in on him. Around him things were going muffled and blurred, what was happening to him.

"_So tell me how many times can we win or lose,_

_How many times can we break the rules between us, only teardrops."_

"_How many times do we have to fight, how many times till we get it right between us, only teardrops!"_ He looked around him, he didn't recognise anyone, he couldn't think straight or call out for help. The only thing he could think of was what had happened all day today, old memories, being called a human, and the possibility of still having blood relatives out there somewhere. It was all starting to get too much. He started stumbling around as he head started spinning, his eyes blurring more and more. Skye continued singing and watching her family right before her with smiles. But then she noticed Leo wasn't with them, she looked back out over the crowd as she sang and saw him near the back acting funny.

"_That scar between us, that scar between us,_

_Only teardrops. (Tell me how…)"_

"_That scar between us, that scar between us!"_ She continued to watch him, now more interested as what was wrong with him and why wasn't her up here with the rest of his family. It was when she saw him fall with weak knees she knew something was wrong. She stopped and jumped down off the rise and into a small gap in the crowd, right over her families head. The wolves stayed with the tune, think maybe this was a part of her performance, but it really wasn't.

Things, flashed before Leo eyes, pictures of faces, two faces in particular, the same two faces that he saw in the picture of him and his human blood parents. He was still panicking, his vision blurring more by the second and his hearing muffling over ever more so. That strange head pain he began to feel early returned, this time hitting harder.

Skye fought in fear against the crowd, pushing through and calling out his name, but he never heard her, he couldn't. She eventually saw him and she screamed his name as she bolted for him, but by the time she reached him his head dropped and his body went limp as he passed out.

**Right, so now that Leo's uncovered the truth what's going to happen next. When and if he wakes up, what's going to happen? Read and Review to find out. If i have time i'll do another update tomorrow, but i can't promise anything. So until next time. :D**

**The FalconWolf**


	4. Chapter 4 Destiny or Fate

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 4: Destiny or Fate?

Leo passed in and out of consciousness several times, but he just couldn't make out what was wrong or happening with him. When he regained his vision and hearing for only a second, he saw he was around his family, then after what he thought was only a blink he was being dragged away from the party, the other wolves of the pack staring at him. He mumbled at muttered words his family couldn't make out, that which they could he was saying he was fine, but from what they were witnessing something was wrong, very wrong. As he continued to black out and open his eyes every few minutes, he started to see that he was being dragged up the slope towards his home and the last he saw and heard was when he was laid to the side of the den, his family all gathered around on the other side of the den talking quietly and not looking at him. He closed his eyes a final time and saw nothing but darkness for what felt like an eternity. It wasn't the same as dreaming, whatever it was that was happening to him. He couldn't move, or see, or talk, he had no way of telling his family he could hear their cries or worry, so all he could do was ride it out and hoped he waked up, the same thing the others could only do.

But finally, after an agonizing wait from both Leo and his family, signs of hope started to seep through. He felt dizzy, his head weighing him down as he started to open his eyes. His head pounded, his body ached as if it was extreme growing pains, his entire body racked with aches and stiffness. He smacked his lips, thirst drying his throat and the possible source of his headache. How long had he been out? Why did he pass out? He groaned loudly as he pushed himself up and manoeuvred his paw under his side. He looked around; he was still in the day, the sun shining outside. He tried calling out, but his throat was far too dry to make even the smallest sound. He needed water, but he doubted he had the strength to even crawl outside. But he had no choice, he needed to find his family and let them know he was ok. He turned his body around, but then a wetness went up his forearm. He looked down, a small trickle of water seeping out if a patch of moss left there by his family to try and get him to drink. He reached out his paw and dragged it closer to him; he grabbed it in his paw and held it against his lips and squeezed it to run the water down his throat. There wasn't a lot, but enough to give him a little more strength. But then something puzzled him, how did he just pick that up so easily? He moved his paw away and looked at it, but something wasn't right, either he was dreaming or he was seeing a hand. He raised his other paw, but only to see a hand. Now beginning to panic, he dropped the moss and looked up and down his body, his heart beating faster and his breathing coming out in shorter breaths. This wasn't right, he wasn't dreaming. He screamed and yelled out in fear and worry as the realization had finally hit. His body was that of a human, he had hands, feet, he was wearing clothes, he was a human! He scrambled back against the dirt wall as the panic overtook him, and only a few moments later did he hear a voice.

"Leo?" He looked up in his panicked state to see his mother and father peering around the den entrance. But after seeing he was looking back at them they ran inside with Eve, Winston and Sahara.

"Leo, don't panic, everything's going to be fine." Sahara said as they came running in.

"What's happening to me? Why have I got hands?" He said on the verge of tears.

"I'll go and find the others." Winston said as he turned around and left.

"Leo, you need to calm down, take deep breaths." Humphrey said slowly.

"But why is this happening? Why am I a human again?!" He yelled as he jumped to his feet. But it was short lived as when he stood up he only fell over onto his side, it's been four months since he's walked on two feet, very much like when he changed into a wolf with Rick and Ciara, he couldn't walk or even stay balanced, he was going to have to learn to walk, again! He didn't try to get back up; he fell straight onto his side and cried into the dirt floor. Kate lay beside him and stroked his cheek, and whispered soft words of comfort to him, and while she did that, she and Humphrey's other children came running in, eager to see their brother, but Humphrey only shook his head and they instantly knew it was far more serious then they all thought it would be. Leo turned at the party, two days ago, they spent nearly a whole hour trying to get him back to the den where Eve and Lily tended to the scraps he received in the process and Sahara, being from the pack that changed him in the first place, tried to piece together why this was happening. Her first theory was that maybe it didn't work out quite as she thought and that the ceremony would wear off eventually, yet Rick and Ciara were still wolves, so it can't have been that.

Sahara and Kate tended to Leo while Humphrey, Eve and Winston answered their children's questions, telling them that he was fine, he would just have to get over this little moment. Skye however managed to avoid them all and circle around them without being seen and approached his mother and brother. She stared down at them, none of them realizing she was right behind them. "Leo?" She asked. Kate and Sahara looked back at her, but Leo continued to sob into Kate's side. Hearing his sister was right there, he had to be the strong Alpha he was. He pushed himself up and wiped away his tears.

"Skye, what's the matter?" He sniffled.

"Not now honey, just give him time." Kate said softly.

"Its ok mom, she's fine." Leo said. "What's up?"

"Are you ok?" She asked sweetly, but she was young, it was the only kind of voice a she-wolf of her age did have.

"Bit of a stupid question don't you think?" He questioned back with a feeble laugh. He saw his words hurt her a little. "I'm ok, I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry." She muttered on the verge of tears as she sat and leaned into his affectionately.

"For what?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"It was my fault." She sniffled. "You started acting funny when I was singing and then you changed again."

"It was nobodies fault, I don't know what happened." He looked up to Sahara; she was from the pack that changed him in the first place so she must have an answer. "What did happen?"

"I don't know." She answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ciara asked as she and Rick approached, and Winston and Eve dealt with their grand-pups.

"Well at first I thought that maybe it was because there was some sort of time limit to it and you would change shortly after, but you're both still you so it can't be that."

"Is there anything you can do?" Kate asked, everyone hoping she could.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She replied glumly.

"Well, what about your pack? Can't they do anything?" Leo asked. "I mean, they did this to us so surely they can do it again."

"I've been trying to get back over there, but I haven't seen a train going up there in the right direction for moons now. I think there won't be another for a long time."

"We can walk." Kate said, trying to max out all the options.

"It took me over a month to get up there and another to get back, I'm sorry but unless you're willing to leave your kids behind and walk all the way there and back again…"

"We'll do it." Humphrey said. "We'll do whatever it takes. Eve and Winston can look after the pups while we're gone."

"You can't just up and leave the pack." Leo said as he pushed himself back to the wall. He placed his hands on it and started to use it to stand up. His feet were wobbly; his legs shook as they took the larger weight back on them. "Anything could happen; I don't care if I have to stay like this. If we can't go then I'll stay like this."

"But Leo, you won't be happy. We just want you to be." Kate said lovingly.

"I'm happy as long as I have you guys. I'm a wolf; I just need some time to get used to this. maybe it was fate that made me this way again, but either way i'm no different." He said as he started walking but using the wall to move alone. He stumbled onto his knees, so Rick and Ciara came to his sides after he pushed himself back up again, giving him advice and help to balance and walk as they made their way outside to the back of the den. Leo wanted fresh air, so they help him to get it. Kate and Humphrey only watched them leave, thinking that they would talk to each other seeing as they were all once human it may help and give him the space he may need.

"What were you doing before it happened?" Sahara asked. The parents looked around and faced her.

"He wanted to know who he was." Humphrey answered.

"What do you mean?"

"He was accused again of being a human, so he wanted to know where we found him and who he was. We took him to the place we found him, told him what we found and knew and then we came to the party." Kate replied.

"You told him all that?" She questioned as a theory came to her mind.

"Yeah, we had to; we wanted him to be happy. Why, thought of something?" Humphrey asked.

"Maybe."

"Please, tell us what's happened to him." Kate pleaded. Sahara sighed.

"I want to test something out first." She said, tilting the parents head at her in confusion and worry. She looked to the door and reached out her hearing, she could hear the three talking just outside, so she began her test. "Leo?" She said in a normal voice, any wolf would have been able to hear that, but no human could.

"What?" Leo yelled back. It confirmed her theory, now not making it one, but a diagnosis.

"Take the time you need." She said with a slight smile, her thoughts now a little more a peace. "Leo could still turn back all on his own." She smiled, making both Kate and Humphrey as well. "But…" She then added, something that made them vanish. "What I think has happened is that Leo has dwelled and desired to know about his human family, the strong need to know where he came from and who he is grew too strong and brought that human lust to the surface."

"What are you talking about?" Humphrey asked, trying to understand what was wrong with his son.

"Leo's wolf is still inside him, he still has the senses, agility and everything a wolf has, so he could still change back on his own."

"How can he do that?"

"That I don't know, my pack is no longer an option because he is still a wolf on the inside, but human on the outside. He just needs to find and understand how he turned and why. I hate to say it, but I think it was the thought of his family." She sighed.

"Are you saying we caused it?" Kate asked in sadness of the thought she caused her son to become a human again.

"Not you guys, his human family. Perhaps the thoughts of a possible human family still being out there made the human come back out of him. So if he can will himself can to you guys he will turn back."

"But he doesn't have any, we found his real parents dead."

"You have a sister and some day I'm sure she'll have children. Who's to say his parents had siblings and had children of their own, giving Leo uncles' aunts, even cousins? Perhaps he even has grandparents still out there." These words brought worry and fear to them, what if he never changed back and they out lived him for many generations? What if he went out and never came back because he felt like he didn't belong? "But if you can make him see that his family is here, then he could change back."

"Thank you." Humphrey said as Kate leaned in against him for some comfort.

"I'll try everything I can." She smiled curtly.

"Kids, can you come here please!" Humphrey called over to them. Dom, Skye and Jasper trotted over, eager to know what was happening.

"Is Leo ok?" Dom asked as Sahara walked back to inform Winston and Eve of the situation.

"Leo's fine, he just needs to understand that this has happened to him and get used to it." Kate smiled weakly, but all just to try and stay strong for her children.

"Will he change again?" Skye asked.

"Maybe, we don't know." Humphrey answered. "We can just hope he will, so don't bring it up, ok? Just carry on like everything was normal."

"Ok dad. Can we go see him?" Jasper asked.

"Just give him a minute, let them talk for a while."

Meanwhile, Leo was sat on a low branch of a tree over looked the hunting grounds and the sun beginning to set, it was late in the day as it turns out so they had around two hours of light left. Rick and Ciara sat beside him on the ground seeing as they wouldn't be able to sit on the bench like branch he was on. He looked down at his hands as he fumbled them and played with his fingers. He tried to visualise they were still paws to the best of his imagination, but it didn't beat the facts that reign in his mind. He was wearing the clothes he last wore, the black leather jacket, white shirt underneath and the grey cargo trousers, all a little dirty, but he could sort that out in no time using the pond.

"It's not the end of the world." Cara said after a moment.

"It feels like the end of mine." Leo sighed as he continued to look over the view.

"At least know you can go up to Robinson and prove to him that we are still alive." She said trying to make he see her point.

"Plus if we get hunters come too close you can see them off without any of us getting into danger. And Uncle Garth still wants to learn how to fight humans so there's a bonus." Rick added. They all laughed a little, but it wasn't much of one.

"It's going to take some getting used to." He said making a fist and admiring his fingers again. "But I'm sure Sahara can think of something."

"Yeah, I'm sure she can." Ciara added confidently. "If not then we can walk to her pack, I'm sure the three of us can find it no problem."

"Yeah, two Alpha's and an Omega, it should be fun." Rick chuckled. Oh how Leo admired his best friends and adoptive siblings, always trying to make him see the best in these situations, it did bring a genuine smile to his face. This smile was seen, and out of the den stepped Skye, her footsteps catching their attention.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Leo smiled.

"Well the others wanted to know if you want to go log-sledding. I told them no, but their being Omega's." She giggled lightly and turning around just as Domino and Jasper walked out dragging the sled behind them and towards the slope they had behind their home.

"It always cheers us up, so what do you say?" Jasper asked after he spat it out and they all looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sorry guys, but I can hardly walk as it is." He smiled at their enthusiasm, once again something that brought a real smile to him.

"Oh come on." Dom whined. "Now that you're heavier, we can go faster with you at the back." He laughed a little and dipped his head to try and hide it, feeling he was losing this battle. He looked up at the back entrance of the den they had all come out of. Kate stood and peeked around the corner and motioned for him with her paw to do it. In her eyes it was a way that maybe would bring him closer to the family again and perhaps bring him that step closer to turning again. He shook his head, he had lost.

"What was your fastest time?" He asked as he reached up above him and took hold of another branch.

"Two minutes and seven seconds." Jasper answered.

"Well let's beat that time." He grinned after snapping off that branch and using it as a walking stick. The brothers cheered and high-pawed each other as they made their way over to the log-sled while Skye brought over a second, one sled was not going to be big enough to fit five wolves and a human, this one was the spare they used when they all raced before Skye returned home.

Kate looked on as her children clambered inside from within the den entrance, smiling that even thought Leo was different again, things could still be the way they have always been, perfect. Perfect for Kate anyway. Sure this was going to be a big difference to the family and something they'd have to adapt to until Leo found a way to change back, but other then that things would still be the same. Kate's dream life was still perfect in her eyes. She sighed with her smile, even more so when she felt Humphrey sit behind her and kiss her neck, it made her giggled lightly at his touch.

"Your parents and Sahara have gone home, so it's just us and the kids."

"Well just us, the kids are preoccupied it seems." She giggled as they watched them begin their countdown, after which they launched themselves down the slope and disappeared down the hill laughing and cheering away. "This won't stop anything."

"Of course not, when has anything stopped us from completing our dreams." He asked as he kissed her neck again.

"True, we were told we'd never have our own children, yet here we are, with five." She sighed as his touch began to spark something inside her, a deep feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was when she started to feel his paw running itself up and down her side that, that feeling grew and spread around her stomach, causing a burning and itching feeling she knew all too well of. "Hey, it's that time of season again." She whispered.

"And what time would that be?" He chuckled.

"Take a smell and find out." So he did that, scenting the air and breathing in whatever scents his nose caught. When it did catch the smell of something he loved and made his insides melt, his nose led him down her back and towards her rear. "Mating season's here. So that means…"

"Skye could be in heat soon." Humphrey sighed.

"She might not, remember I didn't until I was one and a half, she still has times."

"Well if what I learned about she-wolves is correct, then is varies, she could come into heat any time now."

"That is correct." She giggled as he began kissing her neck again, the scent starting the drive his male instincts. "So we'll have to keep Domino and Jasper aware of it, they're old enough to make it effect them now."

"She'll have learned about some of it in Alpha school right? So we'll worry about it when the time comes."

"Yeah, but what you don't know Mr, is that doing that is only going to make things worse for me, you and the boys." She giggled softly.

"How for me?" Humphrey asked. Suddenly, she spun around and pushed him onto his back, the movement finishing with her standing over him. His eyes spun in his sockets for a moment due to the fast movement before he realised Kate as standing over him. "Because the girls have the biggest desire you know, so you doing that has made me do this." She grinned. "And you know me well enough to know that the chances of having anymore kids are slim."

"And we're getting old; I have more grey hairs now."

"That's having kids for you." They both laughed, seeing it as a joke, yet a truth. They were getting old, at best four years left ahead of them. Winston and Eve were soon to be at death's doors, as was Tony. But it was something they'd worry about when they came to it; there was no need to worry about things like that. Plus age hadn't stopped anything yet. As their laughter subsided, they found each other staring into each other's eyes. Kate's hunger for him and her scent driving Humphrey to need her.

"So, while you're down there, wanna give a girl a hand?" She asked seductively and teasingly running her paw across his chest. He rolled them over, standing above her and instantly pushed down against her muzzle in a deep kiss, throwing his tongue into her mouth and twisting his head to get more of her breath. She didn't want to take this slow either and drove straight into it. Sure her scent would be evident in the den later on, but now his would be as well. Their children knew what they did when they weren't around, but they were yet to fully understand it or what certain words mean. So they didn't look forward to that day, all they cared about in this day was this moment. Kids can really damage a couple's sex life; they knew that for sure; but kids that aren't around can sure as hell make up for it.


	5. Chapter 5 The Good and The Bad

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 5: The Good and the Bad

They raced side by side as the final part of the course came in sight, a jump before a gradual stop at the end of the course. And then they hit that ramp, and with Leo's added weight at the back of the sled which he used to raise the front, and with Rick, Skye and Ciara in the sled beside them they all flew up into the air, pulling off an impressive trick by making the sled roll over before contacting the ground. He may be a human again, but nothing could ruin a sibling log sled race. The all boy's sled started to pull away faster and out of the trees, winning the race. They knew it, more weight equals more speed. The sleds slowed and together Leo, Dom and Jasper started to swing it around to make it slide to a stop, but that turned into a big mistake. Obviously forgetting the weight at the back, they swung around faster, clipping the rear of the other's sled and causing both to flip and cast out everyone from inside. They rolled and slid along the ground laughing and bumping into each other, and when they finally came to a stop they still lay around laughing away, scattered around the bottom of the slope. They didn't move, they just let the laughter and giggles run themselves out, which took longer then they thought.

"Oh we've got to do that again!" Rick exclaimed as he rolled on his back.

"With a human, we're unstoppable!" Jasper yelled happily, but it was enough to subside Leo's laughter, and his quietness was heard by the others who after they started to calm down noticed him getting to his feet using that long stick he had as a walking stick until he felt his legs could work by themselves. Jasper then saw the hurt in his words and now regretted ever saying them. "I'm sorry Leo, I didn't mean to." He said with ear flattened against his head.

"It's ok buddy, I think I'm just going to go for a walk."

"What us to come with you?" Rick asked.

"Naa, I just to think things over."

"Be back before dark, mom won't be happy if you aren't." Ciara yelled, but Leo didn't answer.

Across the Valley, Sahara sat on a small cliff outside her den, she was smiling a little, she remembered the day she witnessed Kate and Humphrey come down that hill and the start of Leo's prophecy. She saw Leo walking across and into the trees to her right and back on the other side she could see his siblings gathering the sleds and heading home back up the slope. Leo was in for troubled times ahead, she spoke to Winston on the way that he was to address the pack as to Leo's problem, it was probably happening right now. What would the pack make of it? It wasn't a problem in the past so she didn't see one now. The pack wouldn't be the issue; the problem would be Leo himself. Would he find the will to love his current family more then his real one if they were out there? Maybe what he needs is closure. The idea struck her like the bullet that once shot her, she didn't want to even think about it or even mention it to him or his family, but the way she was it was that it was the only way he would turn back. She got to her feet and started walking back to her den, she needed think how to handle this, it was going to have to be delicate.

Later on, night had fallen and all the large family were doing were sitting and talking around the den. It was cold tonight, so they'd be sleeping close together. Leo wasn't in the talking mood, so he was sat in the corner huddled up on his own to try and stay warm. The older children were all a little fed up to be honest after smelling the leftover scents. It disturbed them to know that they did that in this one den while they were gone. It was no secret, but they preferred that they either did it somewhere else or tried to hide it a little more. The younger ones weren't so bothered, they didn't really understand what mating or heat was. They've been given a brief and simple definition of the subject, but they weren't old enough. But that time would be coming soon. Leo eventually became fed up with the cold and stormed outside, gaining his family's interest and worry. It settled after he marched back inside with a branch and started snapping the small twigs off to build a fire. And it was after he found two pieces of flint the fire was blazing away. The younger ones getting as close as they could without singeing their fur but still wanting to feel the amazing feeling the heat gave them. Kate and Humphrey leaned into against one another as they lay side by side, Rick, Ciara, Jasper and Dom spaced themselves out, wanting to get the heat all over their bodies and Skye wanted some affection from her eldest brother and leaned against his side as Leo draped an arm around her. Out of all her siblings, she admittedly felt closer to Leo, so she enjoyed being near him. "See, thumbs can be useful." Ciara giggled.

"Evolution sucks." Humphrey chuckled.

"Why don't we have human paws mom?" Skye asked.

"That's just the way things are sweetie, I don't know why." Kate answered.

"If we stayed on in school then we would have learnt." Rick sighed in relaxation. "But then again if we stayed on in school then we wouldn't have come here."

"But we're glad you did." Humphrey said as he leaned over and licked Ciara's cheek beside him. "Beside, as wolves we'll teach you things and you'll find that you'll just start knowing things."

"I feel older, I don't get it, I just feel more... grown up."

"That's easy." Kate giggled. "We age quicker, so you'll grow up faster."

"I get it." Rick replied. "We were fourteen in human years before we changed, so that would have made us around two in wolf years."

"And you become an adult when you're one and a half." Humphrey added.

"So now we're like…in our twenties now?" Ciara questioned and feeling slightly weirded out and disgusted with herself, Rick feeling no different. They were fourteen before, now they were grown-ups!

"Yep, welcome to adulthood." Kate giggled.

"So how come I'm not in heat yet, we can smell you are?" Ciara asked again.

"That's something we'll talk about when the time comes honey." Kate smiled. "But believe me when I say it's nothing to look forward to."

"So much to get used to." Rick sighed.

"I never want to grow up." Skye added.

"We don't get a choice." Leo mumbled. "Sometimes life likes to screw you over."

"No." He replied glumly. "My life gets better, then gets ruined and now I can't have it back."

"It doesn't matter, you're still my brother not matter what." Skye said and placing her head under his chin. As much as he loved his sister, he just couldn't be in this place at the moment, he had to get away. He slithered away from her and got up; making everyone look at him and Skye feeling a little hurt in the way that it was her fault.

"I need to clear my head, don't wait up for me." Was all he said as he walked out the front of the den.

He had to get away; he just wanted to be on his own. But there was also a part of him that just said he should be somewhere else rather then here. He couldn't be around wolves at the moment; he was a human again, so he should be with his own kind in a place made by humans. He walked across the Valley in the dark, a few of the pack still around and giving him funny looks that only added to the point he had in his head that said he shouldn't be here at the moment. Although the looks were only that of sympathy and worry for their pack mate, he didn't see that. Continuing to sulk and think things over, he walked back into the trees and through the thick of it all. All he wanted was to be normal again, to be what he was meant to be, but now that was all taken away from him. So if he was going to be human, he should live like one again. He walked back across the territory and to the fields where the cabin resides. The lights were on, strange, maybe Ciara left them on this morning when she came seeing as he was out. That is if she did it. He didn't think much of it and walked straight across the fields and straight towards it. But a rustling behind him made him stop.

He turned around and attempted to stay concealed in the grass crouched Skye.

"Skye, go home." He ordered as he started walking again.

"Was it my fault you left?" She asked innocently. He couldn't just leave her thinking that.

"No, I just had to get away for a little while." He sighed as he turned to face her again.

"You weren't coming home were you?"

"No, I figured on sleeping here tonight." He said as they both started walking.

"Want some company, it looks kind of lonely." He looked down at her, she was so innocent and sweet, he could only smile at her.

"Sure, but we'll have to think of something to tell mom and dad." He said as they approached the door. He reached out hid hand, but before he could even touch it, Skye hopped up on the door and pulled the handle down.

"See, I can learn." He only smiled as they pushed open the door, but they were in for a shock. They froze as they saw a group of people sat in the living room, the door open up straight into it. Skye didn't know what to make of it, she grew up with three of them, but it made her nervy.

"Leo." Robinson said standing up from the middle of the group of four men and two women. He walked up to him and shook his hand. "It's been a long time, so we had to stake you out."

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked. "Who are they?"

"They are a research group; they want to get in closer to the pack because they don't come in here enough. So being so close to them as well as Rick and Ciara I thought you could take them in."

"He smells funny, not like you." Skye said form beside him. Leo looked down at her, his gaze being followed by Robinson who scrambled back at the first sight of her. Leo paid little attention to his movement and inhaled the smell of his shirt, he reeked. His clothes were dirty and stank. He smelled of dirt, sweat and wet dog.

"He smells clean, that's why." He replied down to her. "Can we do this another time? It's been a long day; I can get back to you in the morning."

"Is she tame?" One of the women asked instead.

"What's tame?" Skye asked.

"I'll explain later, just go to the bedroom just down there." He whispered and pointing down the hall. "I'll be there in a minute." She only nodded and started walking. "No she's not; she's just rather attached to me. Please, can we do this in the morning?" He nearly begged. He just couldn't deal with this now. They understood, he must have he a tiring day. Even Robinson didn't know what he did all day, so he just assumed that was the reason he never saw him, they left early and never came back until late, kids. They packed and gathered their things and made for the door. "I'm sorry, but if you bring them by tomorrow then I can bring a few of them here."

"I'll hold you to it." Robinson replied. "We had out deal remember, so I hope you'll honour it. See you tomorrow." Leo didn't answer and just closed the door behind him before walking the length of the cabin to the back where he found Skye spaced out on the bed, rolling around and loving the feeling of the soft fabrics.

"This is SO soft, why didn't you just sleep here?" She asked after hearing him walk in.

"Because I was a wolf and should have lived out there with you guys."

"So now that this has happened to you you're going to live out here?" She asked after having her feel of the fabrics and sitting up.

"Just for tonight, I just needed to get away from it all for a bit." He responded as he sat on the side of the bed and flicked off his shoes. "I'm going to take a shower, make yourself at home."

"A what?"

"Come see." He grinned as he led her into the bathroom across the hallway and into the bathroom.

It was peculiar; the flooring was different in here, her claws tapped louder on contact with the floor. It was shinier, reflective surfaces and other object she had never seen before. Skye watched as Leo walked up to some strange looking human device and pulled a long tubular thing off the wall attached to a flattened end. He held it in front of her, so she scented it, funny and weird smells she had never smelt before coming to her. Suddenly, it spewed out water, covering her face and making her scrambled back and away as she swallowed the water that forced it's way down her throat. Leo only laughed as she wiped off her face, soon after laughing as well at his joke. She didn't wasn't any more surprise and left Leo be to do whatever it was humans did in that place. Still wet, she made her way back out to explore this place. She learnt about human in Alpha school, she was called crazy when she told them she lived with three at the time and that they weren't all that bad. She nearly failed for it, so she put on an act in saying she as only kidding, but now she could say anything, she was proud to have Leo, Rick and Ciara as family, even if they weren't by blood.

She went back into that first room where that group of humans were sat around, their individual scents lingering and giving her all the information about them through it. She looked around the large room; it was amazing how humans were able to make such incredible things and objects she saw. Like her father said, evolution sucks, the fact that humans had control over everything in the world sucked. It would be so different had it been wolves in charge of the world. One thing caught her attention as she walked her way around the room; last time she was here she didn't really have much of a look around. A small rectangular box like thing on a shelf above the couch seemed to strike her interest. She jumped up onto the coach and had a closer inspection of it, first scenting it and then prodding the small bumps on the side if it to see what it would do. Of course it did nothing, it was some sort of human technology, but she couldn't be sure. She pressed one of the bumps and it suddenly started talking loudly, so loud and sudden that it spooked her and she fell off the couch with a loud thud. However she jumped to her paws, ready in case it was something alive and it came at her, but still it did nothing but make the strange noise with barely audible words.

She saw it wasn't going to do her harm and she continued looking around the room with the irritating noise blaring away. Through an archway to the left of the door was another room, this one much like the very Leo was currently in, it was shiny with reflective surfaces, very clean. Yet there was small door at her height and high above her. She couldn't quite get a grip on the handle; it wasn't like the front door so she gave up on the idea. It was then Leo came walking in quickly with some new, thinner trousers but no shirt. "What's that noise?" He asked.

"That thing up there." Skye pointed out. He followed her paw and saw the radio on spewing out nothing but static with a weak signal. He grinned and let out a small laugh as he walked over and turned it off, reliving both their ears.

"Humans use it to listen to music and other humans talk." He smiled as he walked back out again. "Come on." She followed him passed that first room and into the room with the comfy materials.

"Humans are so funny, but interesting."

"You sound like Sahara." He chuckled as he walked over to the dresser.

"Maybe that's a good thing." She giggled.

"Not when you're Sahara." He mumbled as he slipped on a thin long sleeved shirt. Robinson filled this place with everything but food, he hoped he got clothes their sizes and style, if not then they had no choice but to go back to the care home they were from and get their own clothes, something they didn't want to do.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"What?" She asked back.

"Well, when mom and dad finally had that talk with you about Rick, Ciara and me, why did you not care?" She didn't know what to think or answer, she remembers that day vaguely.

"Well, I think it was that no matter who or what you guys were, mom and dad still loved you for being human, so me or the others didn't see why it should make us any different. We didn't care if you wanted to change, we all loved you just how you were."

"I just think there was a reason that I changed, I mean…it all happened after that fight I had with Ciara's ex and I couldn't get that thought out of my head."

"What thought?"

"My real family. Mom and dad took me the night of the celebration to where they found me when I was a baby, my real home. My parents were killed by the Northern Pack and it's just I can't get the thought out of my head that I was from somewhere else. Yet the furthest I can remember back was when I was a kid, I don't remember them."

"Rick and Ciara don't have any problems."

"They new their parents before all this, they both hated them so they didn't care about living like this. I love you guys, but I just can't get the thought out of my head that I could've had a different life then this. A life with my blood parents." He stared off into space as he became lost in deep thought and all Skye could do was watch him. She didn't know how to answer that. She just couldn't think of a way to say everything that was going through her own head. "I guess I just can't get the thought of having family still out there today out of my head."

"But we're your family, you might be different and a completely different species, but you're my brother." She replied, it was the only thing she could think of. "You're my brother from another mother." She added in a more slang way and shoving him a little bit, eliciting a small smile from him and a chuckle. "Come on, don't think like that, this is your home, we're all family here, I have no choice but to love you really. Out of my one year and two moons of life, I can't wish for a better brother." She said and leaning against him to stare off into space with him.

The next morning, Leo was awoken by a scratching sound, vague, but it was there and enough to wake him. He looked down the length of the bed; Skye was curled up at his feet. So he was able to slither out from under the covers and off the bed to find the source of the noise. He followed it to the door where after he opened it he found… "Sahara?" She stood with a worried and nervous expression, like she had something to say but she really didn't want to.

"Can I come in?" Was all she asked.

"Yeah, come on in." He said opening it a little more and stepping to the side. They walked around and into the kitchen; Leo didn't feel like sitting on a chair strangely, so he took to the floor. He sat back against the cupboard and Sahara sat beside him with a sigh. "I know a way to help you."

"How?" He asked desperately and a little more awake.

"I know what's going on in your head, so need to find what you need if you want to turn back."

"What are you talking about?" He asked perplexed, it sounded as though she was talking in riddle.

"You were thinking of your family when this happened, you blood family. It was the nature spirits that changed you, so when they sensed your desire and yearning for you human family they must have changed you again."

"But why? I didn't want to change."

"Because deep down you did, they did it so you could go and find them."

"I don't want to find them, this is my real family, here is where I want to be."

"But do you really?" She questioned back to him. He looked her in her blue eyes fro a moment before he hung his head. He did have some curiosity as to if he had family still out there , blood family, and the more he ignored that curiosity the more it built inside him so when he looked backed at it now that simple curiosity as become a yearn for knowledge of their existence. He did indeed now wish to know where they were, if they were out there that was. "I know you're not a human, you're a wolf, and as wolves we have a great sense of family, so I know that you want to know yours more then anything. If you want to turn back, you need to find them to let that desire for them die so you came be at peace with it. Do you understand?" She finished in a sweet, caring voice.

"So to be with this family, I need to find my other one?" He question back, still with a hung head.

"That is correct. I don't want you to leave, and I'm sure your family don't either. But I know this is something you need to do and something you have to do if you want to be the wolf you're meant to be again." Leo listened to her and stared off onto deep thought where he was only present. He wanted just to be normal again, to be with his family as a wolf and not some other species and be looked at funny and teased for being different. He wanted to age like a wolf, and as creepy as it sounds, find someone to love and die beside at the same age and not seventy years later. He made up his mind, and as much as it killed him to think of his plan, he had to go through with it is he wanted his life plan to go through. "Can you cover for me?" He asked looking at her.

"I'll tell everyone you had to clear your head, but I can't keep them off the scent for long." She smiled weakly back. He pulled her to him and hugged her, so she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her paws around him, a tear falling from both their eyes. After a moment, they pulled away and wiped what had fallen. At the same moment their ears twitch to a distant noise.

"I'll have to go afterwards." He chuckled slightly, but only because of the new thought that came to mind. "You like humans, time to get up close and personal." She only tilted her head, but when it all processed she gulped.

**Sorry guys, only one chapter this week, I've had SO much to do and no time to do a chapter so do forgive me. So Leo has made up his mind, he's going to find his other family, his real one. What will his current one make of his plan, will they find out, if they do will it be too late. If Leo finds existing relatives will he be draw to them and never want to go back? Read and review to find out. Until next time folks. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 The Expected Journey

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 6: The Expected Journey

Sahara had never felt more exposed and ridicules to this group of humans. They touched her, prodded her, how can this be in the name of, what they call, research. She had never been more humiliated in her life! Damn her fascination with the two legged species! Skye only giggled as they ran their hands all over her and poked her in the ticklish places, so all Sahara could do was glare at Leo who stood back grinning smugly back at her. Leo upheld his bargain with Robinson; they decided to come early as to catch him before he disappeared again. He brought with him the same six people as the day prior to analyse the health of the pack, and it was great they had a young wolf and a middle age one; it helped them in seeing what was happening with them at the young and older ages. Still unconvinced that these wolves were wild, seeing as wild wolves would never let them do this to them, they still went ahead in checking teeth, limbs, senses, just an overall bodily check. Skye laughed as they felt around the top of her head, there she was the most sensitive and ticklish, it mad her move away and tail wag in playfulness. Sahara on the other hand mumbled and grumbled to herself, she may like the humans, but this was just stupid, she didn't know what she was getting into when Leo asked her and Skye to be guinea pigs.

She did ask Leo to give them warnings to when she was getting uncomfortable, like when they started looking at and down her ears, it was something she really didn't like. He told them, but they seemed to be to preoccupied by the fact they had two wild wolves here that they could do this too, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity so they weren't going to let it pass and would do as much as they could. Leo was just a kid, what did he know? Well he knew what would happen next; she turned on them and went for one of their hands. She missed and growled at them, the researchers didn't need Leo to tell them anything and let her walk back over to him and away from them, punching him in the leg as she reached him. Skye didn't mind, it was all so funny. She couldn't see what her problem was; then again, she remembers Leo, Rick and Ciara playing with her like that when she was younger, she grew up around humans, she didn't see what the problem was, or the threat that came with them as she learnt in Alpha school.

As they just simply watched her behaviour around them afterwards, she looked back at Leo every now and then, asking if it would be ok to maybe go up to them and scent them or jump up to their faces like she didn't to him. She was only told to do what she wanted around them, so she did, wanting to play more then anything. Leo was fun to play with when he was a human, so they must be the same, but they didn't understand her as Leo could, and although they knew she wanted to play, they didn't. She continued to look back at Leo every now and then, talking to Sahara, but there was something serious in his facial expression and they way they were talking so quietly only added to the secrecy of whatever it was they were thinking or planning. It was something her instincts made her feel worried about something, what, she didn't know.

Two hours went by as the researchers looked over the she-wolves, and then it came to an end, after Leo said it was enough for one day. They listened to him this time, Leo astounded them, he was merely fifteen and he could live, sleep and walk among wolves, something many adults couldn't even do. Robinson shook his hand before he left, and Skye watched them leave, but when she looked around to her brother he was walking away with Sahara, still something that was adding up to something that wasn't quite right.

"Are we going home now?" She asked after catching up to them with a smile. Leo didn't answer; he sighed and looked straight ahead of him. She sensed on him worry, upset, the signs he was going to do something he didn't like. He stopped and knelt down opposite her, once more only adding to her own worry and confusion.

"I can't go back yet." He sighed again, but confusing her all the more when she saw he was verging inn tears. "I just need a little more time."

"Well, let's go back to the cabin, but I think mom and dad should know we're ok." She replied.

"You can do that for me, I still need some time away for all of them. Give everyone my love."

"Leo, you're scaring me." She only replied as her own tears started to well in her. He pulled her to him, as his own fell, a single tears running down his left cheek.

"I need to go away for a little while, but I promise you I'll be back one day."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Not far, I promise, but this is something I need to do if I want to come back as a wolf. Please tell mom, dad and the others I love them."

"I can come with you." She muttered as a last attempt to keep him from going. "We can look out for each other."

"You need to tell mom and dad that I'm going away." He chuckled at her persistence, something she gets from Kate. "Now go, I promise I'll be back soon."

"Come on pup, let's leave him to it." Sahara whispered softly and tapping her shoulder. Leo kissed her cheek as Skye did back.

"I love you sister."

"Love you too bro." She muttered as she started walking away and towards the Valley. Only when she started walking Sahara wasn't beside her, and when she turned around she was still talking back to Leo. So she strained her hearing to find out what they were whispering about, but only in time to make out a single word. "Train." Her mother and father told her and her brothers what a train was, a human machine to get around quicker. But why was she telling him this? It was a few seconds later that Sarah came walking beside her and continued to walk with her. She looked back one last time to Leo, only he was gone. Another tear fell as Sahara ushered her on.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he wanted to have his life back and get questions answered once and for all. He made a promise, he wouldn't be gone long, but he couldn't be sure to himself he could hold that promise to his sister. He ran with all the speed his inner wolf gave him, Sahara told him everything she knew as to what was happening to him while Skye was too preoccupied to hear them. He could turn back if he could find and make peace with his blood family, so he was going to do that. If he could bring himself peace of mind that he had some and they were alive then she said he'll change back. That's all he had to do, hopefully something that was as simple as it sounded, but how does anything turn out that way? She also told him something that had been puzzling him, why could he still hear, see and smell things like a wolf, he felt like he still was, but only in human form. It's because it's still inside him, and if he found the will to change again then he would.

He ran to the first place he was certain to find answers, and after pulling away and throwing to the side to only support beam and cleared the doorway, he stepped inside the cabin that was once his blood parent's. He didn't know what he was looking for, but the first thing that came to mind was to actually find out if there was any of his family left behind. Pictures would be a sign that there was. He picked up the one he trod on when he first came here with his parents, taking out the picture from the frame and looking at his family. He had his mother's eyes, in human form anyway, in wolf form it was the eyes and fur of his father and ears, paws and tail tip of his mother. Strange really.

After a good look, he placed it in the inside of his jacket to be sure it wouldn't fall out before looking around for more. He didn't see any more pictures, but maybe they had some in the draws. He started going around to each draw and cupboard, pulling the rotting wood out and rummaging through. He found an old bureau, stuff with old papers and random things, but after looking through that, a box labelled _"Family Pictures"_ caught his eye. He sat on his heels and emptied the box, to find hundreds of pictures of different people. How would he know if these weren't just friends and who was family if he hadn't seen them before. He noticed writing on the back of some, and after looking at the picture of the same baby in the first picture, being him, and an elderly man, some writing on that back said. _"Danny and grandpa"_. A smile crept onto his face, his grandfather, he had a blood grandfather! He looked through more of them, finding several pictures with writing on, giving names of people on the backs of the pictures. But it was that name that caught him the most each time he turned a picture of him over. _"Danny"._ It must have been his name. _"Danny and Grandma" "Danny and Aunt Celia" "Danny and Cousin Alex" _His cousin he looked the same age as him. _"Danny, Jackie and Tim."_ He, his mother and father. _"Danny and Uncle Frank" "Danny and the family."_ He and his entire family of what seemed to be nearly a dozen people gathered together. He smiled even further, but obviously just seeing picture wasn't changing him. He saw several pictures, a third of them being made out to two people. _"Danny and Charlie"_ It didn't say who Charlie was, he was an older boy in the pictures, Leo looked only around one and this "Charlie" looked around five years old. But who was he? He was beginning to waste time; he was going to be late if he stayed around. He took one picture of each person and put them in his jacket pocket again. But it stilled didn't help the fact he didn't know where to find them.

He looked back in the bureau, pulling out and dropping the useless things that wouldn't help him. Something that dropped made a bigger thud then the rest. Intrigued, he picked up the small but thick book that made the noise labelled. _"Address book."_ Flicking through it, he found names, addresses, contact numbers, e-mail addresses. The mobile numbers would be useless, what were the chances of them having the same numbers for fifteen years? But now he had addresses, but still, what were the chances that they still lived in the same homes? It was all he had, it was a start, he had the last known addresses of each of his family, he had their names and pictures, he could find them. Seeing each name and address, he saw none of them lived in Jasper town, but in America, all in the Wisconsin State. It was nearly the width of the country to travel, but he wanted his life back, so he'd walk it there and back again to get it. Sahara told him she knew the trains were heading in the direction of America, where they'd end up she didn't know, but he was going to find out.

The walk back was silent between the two she-wolves, Sahara didn't know how to handle saddened young wolves, she wasn't a mother and knew nothing of adolescent she-wolves and their problems other then her own experiences at that age. So she let her get herself out of it as they walked towards her den. "Alpha to Alpha, you don't want to be seen like this." She said breaking the silence. "You have to be strong." Skye saw her point, she wasn't a pup anymore. She lifted her head a little higher, but the tears fell like small streams down her face. "But it is good to show that you are different." Sahara added. "We don't have to follow to the rules all the time. Your mother and father being the two that broke the biggest of all." She giggled lightly. Skye knew and smiled weakly, but it still wasn't enough to make the worry of her brother's safety in wherever it was he was going disappear. They started walking up the slope and towards her den, only halfway up could they hear hells and shouts coming from inside. It was, unmistakably, the yells of her parents it wasn't right, they never argue. "What right do you have in saying that I can't be protective?!" Kate screamed.

"There is no right!" Humphrey countered. "Leo is old enough to look after himself and come back when he'd ready. He has his own choice as to what he does!"

"So you don't care that either Leo or Skye could be out there in trouble?" Kate spat. "Do you not care about your children?"

They picked up their pace as to find out what was happening, obviously it was about her and Leo running away. Outside the den sat Ciara, Rick, Jasper and Dom with worried faces, they too never seeing the parents fight like this.

"What's going on?" Skye asked as she approached. The siblings looked around, an expression of relief o her face.

"Oh thank god, we've been so worried!" Rick exclaimed as he embraced her.

"I'm fine, and so is Leo." She replied. "What's wrong with them?"

"They're worried about you two." Dom answered. "Mom wants to go out looking for you and Leo, but dad won't let her because he thinks you can take care of yourselves.

"Better get in there and tell them you're back." Ciara added.

"You're in so much trouble." Jasper said.

"Shut up." Skye growled towards him as she walked passed and towards the den entrance.

"It's all your fault!" Humphrey growled. "You were the one that suggested taking him back to that stupid cabin!"

"My fault? You agreed with me!" Kate replied hotly. "You could have said no and we'd have told him everything we know ourselves."

"But you still suggested it. Now he loves his human family more then us. Who's to say he hasn't run away to be with them then us." Skye froze after stepping foot inside the den, it clicked in her mind. Sahara and Leo talking secretly, mentioning the train, why he said he was going away, he wasn't going to come back, he was going to stay with his real family! He was going to get the train to be with them!

"Skye!" Late exclaimed, snapping her out of her train. "Oh my god, where have you been?" She asked in relief and trotting towards her with Humphrey. But as they reached her, she turned around in a sprint and ran out the door, leaving the parents worried and confused. She skidded around the corner and flicked up dirt as she sprinted with all her might passed her siblings.

"Skye where are you going?!" Rick called out to her.

"Leo's getting on the train, he's not coming back!" She yelled back to them.

Meanwhile, Leo sprinted alongside the train, Sahara's timings of them proving correct as he made it just as it was rolling passed him. An open train car came up behind him as the train pulled away at a fast pace, faster then his legs could carry him. He waited for his opportunity, and it came a few second later. He ran right beside it, within reaching distance and grabbed a hold of a maintenance ladder and used it to swing himself inside to safety and where he could get his breath back.

Kate, Humphrey, Rick, Ciara, Skye, Jasper, Dom and Sahara came bursting out the bushes hoping they hadn't missed it, only to see the train running passed them. Their paws gripped the ground as they broke into a sprint like no other in chase of the train shouting Leo's name to jump off, well, all but Sahara.

Inside the train, Leo could hear faint and distant calls that was someone calling his name, so he went back to the doors and looked back to see his family giving chase to the train, but losing the race as it gained speed. But it didn't stop them; he knew they'd chase it for miles until it stopped. He looked ahead at to wear the train was going, a bridge going over a large river stopped them as they could only watch as Leo went with it, it was going too fast for them to reach it and jump on. So in one last attempt, they continued to call his name, pleading for him to get off. Well for one, he couldn't unless he wished to jump and plummet to his death, and two, he wasn't going to. In order to be with them again, he had to leave them. "Bye guys." He muttered as he turned around and walked back inside, shutting the door to the cart as he did.

Kate couldn't believe it and broke down in tears, falling to the ground and crying into her paws, none of the family could believe it, their first son and brother had run away, all because of Kate and Humphrey taking him to the god forsaken place they found him. They had lost their son; Leo was gone, possibly forever.


	7. Chapter 7 Devastation and Destination

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 7: Devastation and Destination

The train sped away before their very eyes, disappearing back into the forest across the bridge, it was long gone, and Leo was gone. Kate wailed into her paws, Humphrey trying to remain strong for his children and mate, but he too began to cry with the rest of them as it began to sink that because he and his mate took him to that place, he was now gone. But he was obliged to do it, as his mother and father they was supposed to tell him everything they wanted to know. Humphrey, hanging his head low as not to watch his son go, laced his paw on Kate's back as she wailed into her paws. "It's ok Kate." He said trying to cry, but it was futile and the tears fell rapidly. "We will find him."

"But why?" She cried. "He didn't have to leave, he wouldn't on his own."

"We'll get him back mom, we can get on the next train." Ciara insisted.

"That could be in days, who knows how long it could be." Sahara added. "I say we head back to the pack and just wait for him to return when he's ready."

"How could you say that?" Humphrey replied hotly. She took a step back, tempers were beginning to heat up here, it was understandable.

"All I'm saying, is that he must have done it to come to terms with what's happened to him. Give him time and he'll come back."

"But he wouldn't have just left." Dom added. "He would have said something if he had."

"Unless he was told to leave." Kate added. Sahara gulped, and the other turned to Kate.

"What?" Humphrey responded.

"He wouldn't just up and go, he would have either been told to leave, or he was driven out."

"Who would do that?" Rick questioned."

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" She replied a she crawled to her paws, Sahara taking a few more steps back after Skye glared at her. Skye knew this was all her fault; her mother was going to rip her limb from limb. "Tony." Kate added, making Skye, Sahara and everyone else look at her.

"Tony?" Humphrey questioned.

"He's the only one that held a grudge against him, who else would do such a thing." She growled as she started walking away.

"What are you going to do?" Sahara asked.

"I'm going to tear him apart as he's just done to me."

Meanwhile, Tony and Winston were enjoying what all pensioners do, taking an easy stroll through the Valley hunting grounds through the tall grass, thinking back to old times, like two seniors do. They were nearly nine, and they knew their time was running thin. They didn't include the years Sahara's strange mixture gave them, if so then add another ten to it, making them the oldest wolves around. Talking about times in Alpha school, the previous and long forgotten war that was held between the two packs, but more so, what they should do now. They weren't able to lead the pack for much longer, their time coming to a gradual end, it was time they step down and hand the pack leader title to the next generation. This was a talk they had some time ago, their choice of their successors. They needed a strong Alpha male to lad the pack, so the obvious choice is Garth, Lily traditionally becoming the Alpha female of the pack as a result. They would be the perfect candidates and soon to be leaders of the pack, now it was a matter of telling them.

The walk was soothing, two friends, a slight cool breeze and the good old days. Well, it was until a tan flash out the corner of Winston's eye made them stop before is disappeared and blended back into the grass. He chuckled. "Eve, a bit old for games aren't we?"

"We're never too old, just play al…" Tony was interrupted when suddenly that flash appeared again, this time to their left and crashed into Tony's fragile frame. Before Winston could react, Kate was standing over him and snarling in his face.

"How dare you chase my son away!" She screamed.

"Kate, get off him now!" Winston ordered from where he stood.

"He made Leo run away!" She replied back but not taking her eyes of his. "The old fool doesn't deserve to be here. I'm going to tear him apart!" She lowered her jaws to his throat, her teeth ready to be stained red. But suddenly, she was side swiped and thrown to the side. Rolling to her paws, she jumped back up ready to counter whoever stopped her; she could not believe her eyes when she saw Skye helping him up.

"Skye, what are you doing?" She growled.

"It wasn't Tony mom." She replied, taking her mother back. First she's attacks her own mother, then she helps and denies the fact it wasn't him.

"Tony has been with me all morning, and all day yesterday, what are you talking about?"

"It…it wasn't him?" She question in disbelief just as the rest of her family and came running out of the grass.

"Kate what is that meaning of this?" Tony demanded.

"Leo ran away sir." Humphrey answered the Alpha. "He took the train and we couldn't stop him."

"And you thought I had something to do with it?" Tony questioned.

"You didn't like Leo, so I assumed you did." Kate replied and hanging her head. "I'm sorry Tony."

"It wasn't Tony." Skye said. "It was Sahara!" She added just as she stepped out of the grass to have eighteen eyes all staring at her, half of which filled with rage.

"You!" Kate screamed as she marched towards her. "I thought you and Leo were best friends?" She tried to back away, but Rick and Ciara blocked her off with angered and disappointed glares, she was surrounded on all sides. "How could you chase him away?"

"I didn't, he left willingly, I didn't force him."

"They've been talking all morning, she was with him before I woke up and they were talking secretly all morning. She even told him about the train, I heard them."

"Why Sahara?" Winston asked softly, no sense of anger in his voice. "You were the one who said he, Rick and Ciara would protect us from the humans. Why would you make him leave?" She looked around into each of their eyes; there was no harm in telling them.

"I already told you he could change back on his own, the reason he changed again in the first place was because he wanted to know who his real family was, so the spirits that turned him into one of us changed him back so he could find them and make peace with them. If he does then it'll give him the satisfaction that he does have family out there and he'll change back and return to us in time. I only did it to help him be happy, I'm sure that's what you want." She answered looking at Kate who stood opposite her. "I'm sure that's what you all want." She added, then looking towards each of them. "Or would you rather he spent every night away not wanting to be a part of the pack anymore?"

They all saw her point, but not why she executed her plan without telling them or even giving them a chance at saying goodbye.

"Well why are we still standing around?" Humphrey said after a gory moment of deathly silence.

"What?" Sahara replied.

"Let's go and get him back." He answered while he turned and started walking back into the grass, everyone else following shortly after.

"He's on the train; he'll be miles away by now."

"We'll get the next one." He persisted.

"We'll find him and bring him back, we'll find another way."

"He's right." Kate added. "I won't lose him again."

"You can't just get on a train and hope you find him." Sahara protested. "What if he gets off in a city? Do you really think you could walk around all those humans without being shot at?" It was a fair point, and when they reached the end of the tall grass they came to a stop. How could they walk around a human territory as wolves without being shot at or taken away back to one of those awful Zoos again?

"What if we changed as well?" Rick suggested as he and Ciara emerged from the grass last. "If we changed back then we could go looking for him safely."

"We can't let you do that." Humphrey replied.

"Why not?" Ciara replied. "We could walk freely around wherever he got off and keep you guys safe."

"If Leo could change then so could we." Rick added.

"But do you have a reason to change back?" Sahara asked. "Leo's was because his desire to find his family became to great the spirits changed him back. Do you want to see your real families that badly?"

"My parents were assholes." Ciara grumbled. "They used to leave me on my own for days when I was only three years old in human years."

"My dad used to hit me and my mom only stood there and watched in agreement. I couldn't care less about them. I don't think either of us cares for our families." Rick replied with a scowl as he thought back to the memory of those times.

"So you don't have any means to change into a human, there's no way you can unless you do." The two hung their heads, and the rest of them sighed so maybe this plan wasn't going to work out the way they hoped. They'd have to think of another way around it. "Unless…" Sahara added as something came to her. "We could travel back to my old pack; they'd be able to do something about it."

"Well then let's go, we can do this, we don't mind."

"There hasn't been a train going up there in months, there never is this time of year. There's too much snow up there is blocks them all off."

"We can walk."

"It took me months last time to get there and back again, we'd be too late." She sighed.

"Is there any other way this could be done?" Winston asked as the silence reigned on around them. She thought long and hard, she needs knowledge and experience from her pack, but they are a thousand miles away in Alaska. If only they were closer. Then something came to her, an idea. There is someone who was closer, someone who could help them. Her and this other wolf would be able to d something about this. Her facial expression changed to that of hope, and the other noticed it.

"Sahara?" Humphrey said. She looked at him with a smile.

"The Northern Pack."

Leo didn't need to think over his decision, as much as he would and is missing his family, in order to be with them again he must leave them and at least find out. With a constant tear in his eye for his lost family, he made himself as comfy as he was going to get in the corner of the train car. He rummaged around the crates and boxes within, it seemed to be some sort of military supply train passing through, this car was filled with food rations, rucksacks, clothing, boots, medical equipment, that kind of stuff. The speed this train was going, it would take him a few days to get to his destination. While he was sat, he flicked through the contact book and matching the pictures to the names inside. One was of this "Cousin Alex", a boy around the same age by the looks of the pictures. If he could find him then at least he'd know the rest of his family were out there somewhere. It was someone he could talk to that was his age and might be a little more susceptible to the fact he was still alive. Especially as if his mother and father was dead, he would be thought to be as well. A younger mind was an easier mind to convince then an older person's.

So with that thought and plan in mind, to find his cousin, he flicked through that address book for any clue to where he might be found. He had an uncle, only one. The writing was done by a woman so this was an uncle on his mother's side; the writing was far too squiggly and perfect to belong to a guy. He could only hope this cousin was the son of that uncle. The family were based around Wisconsin, this cousin of his, Rhinelander, Wisconsin to be more precise, and that was where he was going to get off at.


	8. Chapter 8 Deals

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 8: Deals

So two separate adventure had began, Leo travelling by train to the country towards the south, and Kate, Humphrey, Rick, Ciara, Tony, Garth, Lily and Sahara travelled north to the Northern Pack, the closest and only option to get the help they so needed. Leaving the youngest children behind was not something they wanted to do, but it was recommended by their grandmother to stay behind, after all, the Northern Pack had only been allies for a little over a year, coming to the deal that they may come closer to the Untied Pack territory in ways of looking for prey and in return they would offer support should the humans attack again. It was something that would benefit both packs, but still something everyone was cautious of, their reputation for being one of the strongest packs for miles was still a growing truth. A pack not to be messed with, so it was wise to leave behind the children. Sahara tried her best to explain why they were going there was the only option, but she couldn't put it into simple enough words. So as if talking to a pup, she explained it as she didn't have the means to help Rick and Ciara change, she'd need to knowledge and experience of one of her old best friends in this pack she heard was here. She knew more about this stuff; she grew up very close to the elder of her former pack who changed them in the first place, so she'd know more about this then her.

After bidding their farewells to their children and siblings, they started on their trek on the same day. After hearing, Garth wanted to come; he hadn't seen his alleged and supposed mother since the day she last came, the day they reclaimed the territory back for themselves. He wanted to see her, even if she was a former enemy and only his mother for the last year. Lily wanted to as well, she wanted to meet her mother-in-law, so she was told by both Garth and Tony to stay close, they didn't allow Alpha's mating with Omega's so it may not go down well.

It was to be a two day trek to the Northern Pack, they'd howl to let the pack know they were close when they were in howling range. On the first night, they slept out in the open, taking it in turns to keep watch, but that was a funny thing. The next morning, Garth and Lily were to be taking watch, only they weren't around or heard anywhere near them. They returned half an hour after everyone was awake, damp fur and Lily present with the scent of heat. Great, now they were travelling with two, hormonal, sex driven She-wolves. Kate practically interrogated her daughter in whether or not she was, but Ciara felt fine, nothing out of the ordinary. The way she saw it, the sooner she gets changed with Rick the less she'll have to worry about it or suffer as her mother said she would without a mate. It didn't take much guessing what the two had been up two in their absence, they all knew it, and as awkward and embarrassed as they all were, they decided not to bring it up and carry on as normal.

Being Omega's however, Humphrey, Rick and Lily tried to make the journey more fun, so taking the hills they came across and making log sleds from tree bark to speed things up and make it more enjoyable, also just cracking jokes and playing pranks on the Alpha's along the way.

By nightfall, they had covered seventy four miles since they started in the United Territory, taking the second and last night of travelling by resting in a paw-made fern den large enough for all but two, the two not being inside being the two on watch in the unfamiliar territory. Upon falling asleep Kate and Humphrey, huddled close to their children, spoke with them, nearly pleading that they change their minds and that they could find another way around this and to do it. Both Rick and Ciara only giggled at their efforts, they wanted their brother back, so they would do anything to do that. The following morning, it was the sounds of Tony's howl that woke them, his voice carried across the territory and into the heart of it, soon followed by a reply, granting permission and safe entry inside. The place was exactly how it was when Tony last came here to seek their help in Leo's destruction. A barren wasteland, dead trees, nothing living other then the odd patch of bushes and a few leaves on a tree. It was halfway into the territory that they were spotted by Alpha scouts, and surprisingly not dragged inside by the scruffs of their necks or snarled at once, more so guided into the clearing where the fern dens and burrows were laid. The wolves were plumper since Tony last came, the food sources closer to the United Pack showing in their waist lines and making them all healthier. Only one den was built within a mound in the earth, and that belonged to the Alpha Leader, Tony's old flame and Garth's mother. And there she lay, above the den, seemingly relaxing in the sun, her tail swishing back and forth and her claws tapping on the spine belonging to the skeleton of her father strapped to the top of it as a trophy.

Ordered by one of the She-wolves, they stood still as she walked around and over the den, whispering in Sanali's ear who raised her head afterwards and looked down at them all with a large grin, but her eyes only set on one person.

"Tony!" She called down to him. "Another human problem?"

"Sort of, think you can help us?" He answered.

"Who was that?" Lily whispered to her mate in the back of the group and pointing to the skeleton. He only shrugged, her last victim he supposed.

"Certainly sweetie, for a price."

"What price?" Sahara asked as she stepped forward. "Name it."

"I want my son." She replied. "I haven't seen him for over a year, I want to see him."

"He's right here." Tony answered and stepping to the side, so did everyone, revealing Garth stood at the back. Tony motioned for him to come closer, so with a sigh and a shake of his head, he did and stood beside his father and under the examining eye of his mother whose grin widened.

"He's so beautiful." He then reached down and took the skull of the skeleton and lifted it up to make it look at Garth. "See, I told you I could do it. Who's the crap parent now? At least I wanted my son to live." She snarled the last part and dropped the skull.

"Who's that?" Garth asked.

"You grandfather, my pathetic father." She replied as she crawled to her paws and started walking around and down towards them.

"You killed him?" Lily gasped.

"He was the worst father anyone could have asked for, he used to hurt me and do disgusting things to me I'm not proud of. When I was pregnant with Garth I never came out of my den, if anyone knew I had a pup my leadership would have been questioned. When he was born I brought him to Tony, the Northern Pack was dangerous for pups back then, he would have died before he turned two moons."

"Can I ask, were you ever married? Or was a born a bastard?" Garth asked as she stood opposite him.

"We weren't sorry sweetheart."

"We went to Alpha school together." Tony added. "We weren't in love; we were just close friends having fun."

"Lot's of fun." Sanali winked in his direction. "You have my eyes." She added and stroking his cheek, he didn't move or retaliate, or even change his serious expression. "Those eyes should be loved, I know some nice girls that would love them."

"I already have a mate." He replied with a slight smile. Instantly, she looked straight over to Sahara, Kate she knew had a mate from her previous meeting with her, to her slight despite an Omega. So Sahara was the only other candidate here. But she knew her son wouldn't go so low. Lily coughed lightly and stepped to her mate's side who nuzzled her cheek, her vision dragging over to her and widening.

"An Omega?!" She exclaimed.

"For the last fifteen years, yes, she has been." Garth said proudly.

"I'm Lily; it's so nice to meet you." She smiled with a slight curious nod. A slight enraged growl escaped Sanali's lips. Her son, married to an Omega! But this would have to wait.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we came here for another reason other then to unite this family." Sahara said stepping opposite them, and Garth sensibly taking Lily back and away from the Northern Pack leader's rage, proven by the skeleton hanging form the den. "I need to speak with Natali, is she here."

"The one with the feathers like you?" Sanali questioned. "She'll be in her den, I'll send someone to find her, come on inside, we have much to talk about." She replied, flashing Lily and Garth a glare before she turned around. Sahara went with one of Sanali's Alpha's to find this she-wolf while the others walked inside the dusty den.

"So what is the problem this time? More humans?"

"Like we said, not quite that." Tony answered as they stepped inside.

"We have two wolves that need changing into humans." Sahara explained as she sat before her old friend. She found her, her den was not far away at all; literally every wolf lives in a burrow in the massive clearing. Natalie grew up spending more time with the Alaskan Pack elder then her own parents, learning a thing or two as she did.

"Why on earth would anybody want that?" She giggled as she turned and walked back to the back of her burrow to a stash and collection of stones, crystals and herbs.

"The same reason they were changed into wolves." Sahara replied. "To be with their family."

"Dumb reason."

"Do you remember the story of the saviour?" She questioned.

"That old pup story? I remember it." She giggled again.

"I found him." Her eyes shot open and she whipped her head around and looked at her in disbelief. Sahara only nodded with a grin.

"You found him?"

"And two others, three of them, living in our pack, two of which are here right now."

"Oh my god, that's amazing! Where are they?"

"At Sanali's den, but they're aren't quite what you'd think."

"Tell me everything." Natali begged.

"Leo was the one who the first daughter and mate of the Western Pack leaders found and adopted and grew up to be one of us. He saved us as a human with two of his friends and became one of the pack. I made us a batch of the grimnak mixture and it worked. They were all adopted by the same two wolves and four months ago we travelled to our pack and they underwent the transformation of Shannore. They now live among us as one of us."

"And it worked?!" Natali gasped.

"Of course, but there's been a problem." Sahara then added. "Leo changed back and ran away to find his human family. It's all my fault, so to get him back the other two have agreed to change again as well so they can go into the human territory and find him."

"And you came here because?"

"There haven't been any trains or faster mode of transport to get back to our pack. I thought seeing as you knew the elder better then anyone, we could do it together."

"Really, you came to me?" She asked perplexed and confused.

"Yep, why can't you do it?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

It was within ten minutes they were all gathered in another den made by Natali for her own usage. This one large enough for nearly all of them to fit in, Garth, Lily, Tony and Sanali were outside having a good family chat, things needed clearing and to be understood. She couldn't believe she was before two of three that was destined to save wolf-kind, and although Rick and Ciara didn't really understand much about that, they only went with it. She threw in a paw full of some herb into a pile of stones and fluids she concocted, wanting to see if her memory served correctly and she could indeed to this. Sahara knew a little of this, so it was good that she had a friend with experience and knowledge, she couldn't have done this on her own. While she was doing that, in the back of the den was the family. "You don't have to do this." Humphrey said.

"We don't have a choice, we really don't mind." Ciara replied.

"But what if you never changed back, could you live with that?" Kate asked.

"If Leo doesn't then he won't be on his own. We just want this family back together; we'll find him and bring him back. It doesn't matter if neither of us change back, we'll still have each other."

"Ok, we're ready this end!" Natali called out to them.

"Let's do this." Rick said confidently as he and Ciara jumped to their paws.

"I need everyone else to get out. Sahara, get them out of here."

"Come on guys, let's leave them too it." She said and leading Kate and Humphrey outside.

"Err, mom…" Ciara called out as Kate was led away.

"Yes honey?" Kate replied and looking back at her. She was about to answer, when she thought otherwise.

"Never mind, see you in a minute." She smiled weakly. Kate returned it and continued outside, leaving her children with a strange wolf, nothing something she would recommend.

"So how does this work?" Rick asked as they stood in the other side of the mixture of things before them.

"I'm going to light this, all you need to do is breath in the smoke. Simple really."

"And we change?" Ciara questioned at the simplicity of it. "I mean, that's it?"

"That's it; the spirits will come and change you back. If I got it right." Natali replied and dropping one last strange green rock into the pile, somehow igniting a spark followed by a small amount of smoke. "Good luck." They looked up at her, but she had made a fast dash to the entrance and was out of sight already. But suddenly, the earth above the den entrance began to crumble, only a bit at first, but then at a fast pace and then started blocking up the entrance. Rick grabbed Ciara and moved her back and away as they were consumed in darkness.

Outside, Kate and Humphrey screamed for their children and in disbelief in how they just watched Sahara bury their children alive. But they were grabbed and held back.

"Rick, Ciara!" Kate screamed.

"We're ok!" They yelled back and coughing violently as the dirt spewed into the air and filled their lungs as well as they smoke.

"What are you doing?!" Humphrey bellowed at Sahara up above the den.

"It's to ensure they breath it all in, we'll dig them out afterwards."

"We can still hear you, and you better!" Rick yelled back. And so while the adults argued outside, the two inside let their eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. It obviously wasn't an immediate effect whatever this smoke stiff did, because they could still see in the total darkness. Had they been humans then they'd see only black. They looked at each other, pushing the other away after seeing them huddled close together when it wasn't necessary.

"So, we just stay in here?" Ciara asked as Rick walked over towards the blockage.

"Well there's no way out until we change." He sighed as he looked over the rubble. "How are they going to know we've changed if they can't see or hear us while they're arguing?" He asked.

"Let's hope they know what they're doing." Ciara replied as she started walking around as the smoke started to steadily fill the den they were enclosed in. They didn't admit it because it was obvious they were both anxious, but Rick started to gather more after he smelt something. He put it to one side for now, because it won't matter in a few minutes. But after five minutes of Ciara walking around and him sitting there, that smell didn't leave his nostrils.

"Mom?" He called out.

"Yes dear, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, are you sitting right by the door?"

"I am now, I wasn't before. Why do you ask?" She replied wit confusion clearly in her voice.

"I can smell your heat, but it's like you're in here with me."

"Don't worry, I'm not. But with a handsome boy like you had I not been your mother then you should try and stop me from keeping my paws off you." She giggled.

"Yeah, it's just so funny; it smells like you're…" Then it hit him, it wasn't her the intoxicating smell was coming from, she wasn't in the room and the smell was only growing stronger. He looked back at Ciara, trying to breath through his mouth and not his nostrils, she was the only other she-wolf in the room he was trapped in. "Mom, I can't be in here." He said now fearing her.

"It'll all be over soon, don't worry." Natali comforted.

"No, I mean I really can't. Ciara's in heat!" Ciara froze and went wide eyed at him and silence roamed all around them both inside and outside.

"Ciara, do us and your brother a favour and stand on the other side of the den." Humphrey said.

"But I'm fine." She replied but still doing as he said.

"Just until it's all over." Kate answered.

"Rick, breath through your mouth or you're in for a very embarrassing few minutes." Humphrey added.

"Yeah ok, this is embarrassing enough!" Rick exclaimed.

"When is this thing going to start? It's not smoking fast enough." Ciara whined.

"Any second now." Natali answered. But then as if on cue, it erupted into smoke as if a gas cylinder had been through in with them, consuming them both in a cloud of grey smoke. They instantly began to think this was a bad idea, what kind of smoke can you inhale and not suffer side effect such as death?! Rick couldn't breath; he was in a state of panic.

"Ciara!" He yelled, but he didn't get an answer. "Ciara can you hear me!" Still he got nothing, so he could only guess she was either dead from inhaling this smoke or the change was happening to her.

"Rick!" Ciara cried in fear. She had been calling his name and her families name for a while now, slowly suffocating on the air that was becoming thin and replaced. "Please, I don't want to do this any more!" She begged but she still didn't hear anything. But then something started to happen that made her begin the think she was about to die as she hacked away. She began to see green flashing lights that pulsated as if on the other side of the den. She followed them, thinking and hoping it was a way out of here and that Rick was already out of here. But it was strange, the lights felt like they went on for miles, she should have walked into the walls by now, yet she hadn't. Even more so, her breathing started to return to normal, she found the air was becoming cleaner as the smoke started to push itself out the walls of the den and only to add to her confusion stood a tall mirror in the blackness of it all.

Remaining cautious, she approached the mirror, maybe she was beginning to see things, or maybe she was dead. She looked into it, her breathing as normal as it could be as she stared into noting but blackness, she didn't even see her reflection. But then she did see movement, and coming towards her walked a human, a blonde girl that made her gas in awe. Her human form stood on the other side of the mirror smiling down at her, she couldn't believe it, and she wanted to drop down and faint when something else happened.

"You want this body back?" Her human form said in her own voice.

"Err…yeah." Was all she could answer in the dumbfounded way she could only do.

"Then take my hand and let me take my body back so you may have yours."

"Your body?"

"I'm a spirit, I let you have my body so you could live the life you so could. But in return I gained yours. Take it back, find your brother and bring him home. You can have it back when you find him." She said as she knelt down and placed her hand on the other side of the mirror. As awestruck as she was, the furry Ciara placed her paw against the surface and it was when there was a piercing white light that she was engulfed into it and an entire knew level of pain hit her.

On the other side of the mound of earth, Kate and Humphrey had to be restrained by Lily and Garth as they all were forced to listen to the screams and cries coming from inside. They couldn't bear to hear it, their children sounded as though they were in pain. They cried and begged to be let go and start digging them out, that this had gone on for long enough. Burying them was one thing, but leaving in a room filling with smoke and in obvious pain was taking it too far.

But was it pain or something else? Because only twenty seconds after it started it all fell silent and nothing could be heard inside. Natali placed her earth against the earth and listened keenly for anything inside as Kate cried into her mate's shoulder and he watched intently. "It's done, we've got to get them out now or they'll suffocate." She said quickly and beginning to dig. Kate leaped into action and was by her side in less then a second with Humphrey right behind her and then everyone else piling in behind them.

"Come on, get them out of there!" Garth yelled as they scrambled to dig them out fast."

"Rick, Ciara, can you hear us?!" Humphrey called out. They continued to dig as they waited for an answer. They didn't get one, but then they were graced with an answer.

"Mom…dad?" Rick spluttered.

"Are you ok?" Sahara yelled to them.

"We're fine, it worked. Get us out!" Ciara screamed. They couldn't move any faster, and on the other side the two were digging and spluttering away. But at the same time, the time a major problem Sahara and Natali hadn't come prepared for. A large stone slab had seemingly fallen with the dirt and blocked the small entrance.

"Come on, move it!" Tony ordered as they all started trying to get their paws around it. They didn't have human paws, so they failed in getting a grip and continued to try and dig around it. "We can't get it open." Garth replied.

"Yes we can, come on don't quit now." Humphrey persisted, so they continued on.

"Guys stand back!" Rick hacked.

"What?" Natali exclaimed.

"Just stand back." They all moved away, how was this going to help them? Suddenly, the boulder moved a nudge as if something had rammed into it. On the other side Rick and Ciara were taking a running jump on their two, wobbly legs and slamming into the rock, moving it ever so slightly each time. After three attempts, they took one last final running barge and came crashing out and slumping onto the boulder, coughing and breathing shallowly as they burst into the light and breathed the amazing air with a flood of smoke pouring out after them. Kate and Humphrey helped them clamber out, while the others watched on in astonishment, Natali more then anyone. Her experiment worked!

Meanwhile…Whoops, busted. Leo burst out of the train as it came to a slow and steady stop with pursuers in chase. A game of cat and mouse had started between him and the train operators and staff. They found the stow away the day after they left the Jasper region in the military cart and chased him down the length of the entire two mile long train until this day. Losing him several times, not sure if he got off at any of the stops they came to or jumped off at when they didn't. He was a run away, they didn't do it out of anger, well, not as much, they were after him to try and get him off and somewhere safe. But he wasn't having any of that, and soon they were only trying to get him off because they had, had enough of him and wanted him off their train. A total of nearly fifty people were after him the two days he was on board, conductors, engineers, waiters in the five star carriages, even one of the train's drivers when he came too close to the front section. All he had to do was hold them off long enough until he came to Rhinelander, Wisconsin.

And he succeeded, but only just. They had him corner in the middle section of the train convoy by six other men from different parts of the train when his station came in view. He made a desperate attempt and the only option he had and jumped out while it was still moving. He stumbled and fell, but was quick to jump to his feet and start running in-between people and weaving passed them as his pursuers tried to catch him for stealing a ride. He sprinted as fast as his human legs fuelled by the wolf inside him could make him go, and he started to gain distance as he ran…that was a point, where was he going?

He had no idea where he was; he just had to run of the time being and then think through his options. He glanced a look back; he was gaining more ground on them. "Look out!" Someone yelled. He looked ahead of him just in time to see two men carrying a large trunk which they dropped as he ran towards them, no time to slow down and go around. A loud smashing sound came from the trunk and a visibly angered senior lady shouting at them as he vaulted over them, but only then to have another trunk block him. He was still being chased as he ran the length of the platform and people watched him to figure out why. This time the men didn't drop it, they were either going to help his chasers or weren't going to smash anything inside. He only just had time to slide onto his back as he ran, sliding under the large, heavy box and back out the other side to continue his sprint. His chasers didn't bag on that one and ended up crashing into the trunk, another loud smash and crunch coming from behind him as well as the added sounds of moans and groans. He laughed after he looked back for a moment at the accident and he left them in his wake.

Only ten minutes after running as fast as he could, he found a small building only ten minutes from the station, a Tourist Information Centre. He was only on the outskirts of town, or so the map he found said. The town was huge, at least four miles from the centre to the edge of town. It was certainly bigger then Jasper town, yet amazement filled his eyes as he stared at it with a large grin. It was only after he stealthily stole a map and walk out with it he was sat on some rails across the car park from the Information Centre with the map wide open to get a full view of the town. Holding onto the address book in the corner and trying to find the addresses. His cousin was the first he was going to find, a relative his age was what he wanted to see right now. Any proof that he did have one in this area was enough evidence to show he had more in the area. 15, Elizabeth Street was where this Cousin Alex of his was supposed to be at. He looked over the map for an hour, being forced to relocate once for loitering by the shop's owner he was sat outside thinking he was up to no good.

He came to the conclusion of two things eventually, the first that this address did not exist according to the map, and the second, that he'd need some sort of guide or friend to tell him where these places are. He could just ask around, but he didn't know these people or what the area was like, he didn't want to look a freak more then he already did. Admittedly, he didn't smell great seeing as he couldn't wash in the train or now and he didn't know the area. He was, in the eyes of everyone else, a homeless run away living on the streets. But then again, he was now.

He used his plan B, walk around to get to know this town and its layout, maybe he'd come across something. If fact, you know what? He did. But not something that could have helped him. He came across a high school class walking around town being led by who he guessed was a teacher. Maybe Alex was with them! He followed not too closely, all the way to a zoo they were headed to and began to enter. He hadn't figured out if any of them was Alex, he hadn't heard the name mentioned, but he wasn't going to leave anything unturned. He stuck close to them for a moment as they passed through the gates to seem a part of the class, receiving the odd glare and hard stare from members of the class, all roughly his age, so he could be here. He passed through with ease, and walked away before questioned were asked. He stalked them stealthily, listening out for a name, but after another hour of waiting to hear it, he didn't. Alex wasn't with them.

Eventually he walked away on his own, his map in hand as he tried to think things over. He could follow them back to whatever school they came from and try to figure out what class he was in, but that would be like finding a needle in a haystack if the school was as big as he thought it would be in a town this large. He just walked and walked until he needed to rest and think something over, and a few minutes later he was leaning over a short wooden fence staring at the ground, the enclosure to an animal's habitat just in front of him.

Maybe this was just a big mistake, why did he have to do this? He was in way over his head, he didn't know who or what he was looking for. All he had were ancient pictures, an old address book and a map of a town he had never been to before with the street names not listed. He had no idea what to do.

"Leo!" A cheerful voice shouted behind him. He spun around, who would know him here?

"Robinson?" He exclaimed. He came walking towards him, a woman under his arm and two children beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same my friend." He smiled and shaking his hand. "What brings you here all by yourself?" He asked as the woman took the children towards the fence and leaving them to talk.

"Just some personal matters. Now why are you here?"

"Seeing old friends with my family." He answered. "And on work business while I was here."

"For the Jasper fields?" Leo questioned.

"That's why I'm here, and I guess why you are."

"What?" Leo asked in complete confusion. Robinson only pointed to a sign on the taller, wire fence just beyond the wooden fence they could not cross. _"Wolves may bite, do not cross the fence."_ "I guess they're why you're here."

"Not at all." Leo answered. "A complete coincidence." He sighed. But then something caught his attention. "Where actually are they?" He asked looking around the enclosure. There was a large clearing with a pond, but beyond that there was a thick set of trees they were obviously hidden in.

"I got a call a week ago from the manager of this zoo." Robinson replied. "He said his wolves weren't getting the income for the zoo they were supposed to bring. I come in by saying I'd buy them off him and set them free back in Jasper."

"Another pack in Jasper?!" Leo exclaimed. "That's insane, they'd be killed. Fights between them and other packs will destroy them both."

"I was going to clear this with you first; you're the expert after all." He smiled and patting his back. "Unless…" He added, an idea coming to thought. "You are the expert, you can do things with them that no other human can. If I can arrange something, do you think you can figure lout why they don't come out?"

"I didn't come here for this." Leo sighed and beginning to walk away.

"You oh me for not appearing back in Jasper with Rick or Ciara." He shouted to him, making him freeze in his tracks and rethink. "Help me with this, and we'll call everything even."

"Ok!" He replied and throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "Fine, I'll see if I can do something."

So after a phone call and a one on one talk with the manger, Leo had the door to the enclosure shut behind him and a crowd had begun to gather on the other side of the fence. "Good luck dude." The young keeper whispered as he walked away from the doors. "Don't be afraid to use it." Leo looked down at his hand at the fire extinguisher he was given as a ways of protection out here. He wouldn't need it, but it was part of the deal. He looked up at Robinson and his family, beside him a suited man with his arms crossed in hope a simple boy could help him with his canine problem. He sighed and dropped the extinguisher as he started walking at a fast pace towards the trees, gasps and orders to get him out came from the crowd that had gathered to watch the boy do something.

He walked into the trees without any fear; he could protect himself without any human equipment. He pushed the low tree braches out of the way, and instantly he could hear talking in the distance. He followed the voices, he could here many of them. At the very back of the enclosure and in the thickest part of the trees, seven wolves were gathered and looking out of the fences, at what he couldn't see, but they seemed to all be talking at once and another separate voice trying to make them talk one at a time.

Only a few minutes after trying to figure out what was going on, he was back outside and walking on his own around the edge of the enclosure on the outskirts of a woodland, part of it being the wolf's enclosure. He could hear the rabble going on again, this time the other voice trying to make sense of it all more clearly.

"…I can't get you everything you want, just give me a little more time and I'll be on time with the deliveries." He hid behind a tree and peaked around the corner, on the other side of the fence he could see the seven wolves, and on this side was another, but it was strange looking. It didn't quite look like a wolf, sure it was big enough and its body shape and fur looked it, but there was something about its appearance that made it look otherwise. It had black with mixed in grey fur in splotches all over its body. A strand of fur going over his head and over his right eye.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Leo called out as he rounded the tree. The shouts came to an abrupt silence and all sixteen eyes looked at him with rage and fear.

"Caleb, get out of here!" A she-wolf on the other side of the fence ordered. But that wolf didn't move, and instead took to an attacking position as snarled in Leo's direction. He took a few fast steps forward, either to charge at him or just to look threateningly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Leo said taking a quick step back and getting ready to run for his life if need be. "Easy, I just came to talk."

"Caleb, run!" Another male yelled.

"Shut up, I can look after myself more then you sorry bastards." He growled and not taking his eyes off Leo."

"I don't doubt it." Leo replied, taking the wolves a little more by surprise.

"Di…Did you just answer me?"

"Long story short, I was a wolf once so yes I can understand you. Please, just calm down, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Just run!" The same She-wolf seethed.

"Shut up, you're on that side so let me deal with it." Caleb growled again. "You really expect me to believe this stupid thing? Human's can't understand us!"

"Well there's a first time for everything." Leo replied in a calm tone. "I only came because I had to, believe me, I didn't want to."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you're all being unsocial idiots." He immediately was given growls and grumbles from each of them. "Hear me out." He added. "If you don't start showing yourself to the humans then they're going to let you out and…"

"That's great, we want that!" One of the wolves behind the fence yelled.

"You didn't let me finish." Leo grumbled. "They're going to let you out in the territory my pack is from and they are the strongest pack for miles around in terms of numbers, they'll rip you to shreds and there will be nothing I can do to stop them. You're only hope of living is to start showing yourselves to the humans."

"But dad says…" The first She-wolf started.

"Your dad is obviously an idiot." Leo interrupted. "He's going to get you all killed if he makes you hate the humans."

"It's not us that hate humans." A second She-wolf replied. "We personally don't have a problem with them."

"The why does he?" Leo asked curiously.

"Because he was brought here by them, we grew up learning that they're bad but they haven't done anything to hurt us."

"They feed us, give us shelter, make us toys." Another male added. "They're great." All this started to make him think, there must be a reasonable explanation for this.

"How long have you personally been here?" He asked them.

"Me and my brothers have been here all our lives, we were born here." The first She-wolf answered. "The others came here as pups one by one a month after we were born and raised by our father."

"Then how do you fit into this?" He asked looking down at the strange wolf.

"They're my brothers and sister." Caleb answered.

"HALF brother." One of the males chuckled.

"Whatever." How laughed too. "Same dad, different mother. I dad came here, got another mate and had kids, my little siblings. And for the last two years I've been bringing things to them from the outside world. Food, toys, anything they want I can find and bring to them."

"Where is your dad? Maybe I can talk to him."

"Good luck with that." The second She-wolf giggled. "He hasn't left the den in nearly three years after dog breath here showed up."

"Hey, we're all canines, shut the heck up!" He grinned. He looked up to Leo, who only looked down at him as he leaned against a tree in confusion. He sighed, his dirty little secret about to be split again. "My mother was your average pure bred stray husky. Dad told me the few times I've seen him that she came by as a stray when she was in heat and the two got off, rather skilfully I might imagine…" He chuckled and poking a claw through a hole. "…through the fence and she birthed me two months later. She was caught when I was five months old by the pound, told me of my father and I came here to find and convince him I was his son. He didn't take too well to it and now sulks. But it's not too bad, I always wanted younger siblings." He smiled and placing a paw on the wire for the She-wolf, his sister, to do the same to with a smile.

"So to make up for everything, I do what I can to make things more enjoyable in there. I'd let them out but I can't."

"We like it in here; you don't have to worry about us." One of his brothers said. "Don't worry about dad, I can't imagine him being happy, he never has been."

"Just leave mom to deal with him." The sister added.

"You keep saying that." He chuckled. "I would do anything to let you guys out." The something hit Leo in the face like a brick. A deal!

"Maybe I could help you." He said.

"What?" All eight wolves exclaimed.

"How well do you know this place?" He asked Caleb.

"Like every hair on the back of my paw, why?"

"If you can help me find someone, then I'll help you free your family."

**I haven't really got much to say guys, haven't really as of lately. I was going to get this up tomorrow, but i'll be studying all day for my Driving theory test which is tomorrow afternoon, so wish me luck with that. And as a result, i wont be updating tomorrow, hence why i'm doing so early. hope you guys like it, i haven't had any bad reviews yet and I've even had some of my personal favourite authors review which is an amazing feeling and thing to see. Oh, and another amazing feeling. I've started printing off my stories, not to publish, just to have them on paper to look at. I suggest it, it's such a encouraging and satisfying feeling. I'll leave it there guys, please leave a review. Until next time. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Mother-Daughter Talks

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 9: Mother-Daughter Talks

Now they could see why Leo was how he was after he changed. They stank of body odour, smoke; they just smelt as though they hadn't washed in weeks. Not only that, they could hardly walk, they're legs just felt of light and wobbly, so learning to walk back on two feet was an issue again. Other then Kate, Humphrey and Sahara, everyone was awestruck, the rest thought both crazy she-wolves from the Alaskan pack were bonkers, so this had to be some sort of illusion. How can you put two wolves in a smoky cave and then dig out two humans? It just isn't possible, yet it just happened. But then again, the parents were not only in awe, but enraged when Natali exclaimed that her experiment had worked. As it turned out, she only had a brief idea of what to do and how the entire operation worked, she didn't know what the outcome would be. Calling on spirits like the elders of her pack was one thing, asking for a transformation was another; so let's just say Kate and Humphrey were a little more then angry. That it was basically luck nothing bad happened to them.

They all sat outside that smoking den, waiting for them to feel the strength in their legs once more and give them the ability to balance on two legs again rather their four sturdy paws. And while Rick and Ciara discussed what they saw, both seeing a mirror and their human reflection in front of them, Natali was continuing with what she knew to do this time. Rick, Ciara, Kate, Humphrey, Sahara Tony, Sanali, Garth and Lily all sat outside, watching the two humans try and walk. The adults found it rather amusing; it was like a comedy watching humans try to walk and constantly fall over. They refused help, so all the others could do was sit back and watch, with hysterical laughs each time they went over. But anyway, Natali was inside the now less smoky den, only a light smoke came from the pile of ashes that now lay in the centre of the room. She waved her paw across it, moving the smoke away from her mouth as not to inhale it before she swept half of it towards her. She brought with her two, small wooden bottle like things, like a shot filled with water. She sighed as she filled them up, there quality of the ashes only made enough for two when she needed three, she'd have to explain this and it wouldn't be easy. After filling them, she rolled them both back and forth across the ground to mix them together to create a lighter liquid out of them rather then clumps of ashes.

Then, with great annoyance and fear of aggression in her direction, she walked back outside with the vials in her mouth. Both Rick and Ciara were standing, leaning against one another for support as they walked around outside. The tapping of the vials being dropped onto the ground was enough to make them all look at her, wondering where she had disappeared to suddenly.

"You'll need these." She said with sorrow in her voice and nudging the bottles towards the humans with her muzzle.

"What do they do?" Rick asked as he wobbly knelt down and picked them up, handing one to Ciara who clung onto his arm.

"They will change you back." She answered. "Drink it all and the spirits inside will change you back."

"It can do that?" Ciara gasped.

"The leftovers of the ashes contain the spirits that changed you, drinking it will change you again."

"But there's only two." Kate stated. "We need three; if we can get one to Leo then he can come home easier."

"There wasn't enough, I'm sorry." She replied with a sorrowful dip of her head.

"What do you mean, there's loads of ash in there." Sahara added.

"There needs to be a certain amount of the ash that has the spirits inside, there wasn't enough to share out between three of you. So I'm afraid…"

"Only two of us will change back if we find him." Rick said looking down at the vial in his hand. Natali only nodded in sorrow.

"You know what?" Ciara said unfazed. "It's ok, we'll talk about this when we find him, we don't have to worry about it now."

So with apologises given, by Natali, blessing from Sanali to her son and Daughter-in-law and goodbyes from all of them, they left after the humans had the control and strength they could over their legs. It was another long trip, anther two days trek back home. They were offered to stay for the night to rest, but they didn't have time, the more time they spent away from Leo the further away he would be getting. Who knew where in the world he could be right now.

Well, how about a shabby, rundown, former shop in Wisconsin? Because that's where he was at that same moment. Trust was made between Leo, Caleb and his family and friends back at the zoo as well as a deal. To go against their father and Alpha leader's orders and start coming out of the trees to be seen rather then just to get food before disappearing again, and in return Leo would set them free once Caleb helped him find his family. Robinson didn't have any doubts Leo could find the reason why, the manager was more then shocked when Leo returned from the outside of the enclosure went back inside and walked out of the woods with the seven wolves behind him. He never got to see their father or mother, so he left it at that. Apparently he was a wild wolf from Yellowstone National park, drugged and brought here to live in captivity at a young age, had a one off with the husky that was Caleb's mother, a few months after that his mate was brought into the enclosure from another zoo who didn't see much of an issue with being pampered all day here with free food and safety, they grew close and had Caleb's half siblings soon after. And after that three pups were introduced to them from another zoo which they took in and raised. He wasn't very happy and half the reason he never comes out of his den is so he doesn't have to see his disgraceful son that he never wanted to have with a frigging dog! He was lonely, he wanted to have a little anxiety taken off him, so when a husky in heat passes desiring a little fun and attention, he didn't hesitate in getting some relief and unwinding.

So that was the history of Caleb's history thus far, he had lived out his life in the city, going back and forth nearly every day from his home to the zoo to bring them things to make it more enjoyable experience and to bond with them better. The insults weren't insults to him, for it was all true in a way, wolf blood and dog blood ran through his veins, so dog breath was a nickname he wasn't fussed about. He loved them and they loved him and their mother saw him as another son too.

Leo crawled through the small hole in the brick wall and into the small room. Apparently this was once a small store, but then it went out of business years ago and it's not owned by anyone, so Caleb lives here. "So, this is home." Caleb said proudly as he walked inside. Leo brushed off the dirt on his trousers and looked around. It was a little dark, but that was due to the windows bordered up. Streams of light came through them however and did light up the place pretty well. There was broken beams lying on the floors, fallen from the roof, litter and beer cans piled in the corner from vandals and youths, so it was clear that he made some attempt to clean this place up. Leaves and dirt also swept to the edges of the place, more evidence that this guy liked to live in a clean space and could take care of himself. An old, chewed and tore sofa on one side of the room, a baby's cot in the back corner, tilted up slightly and lined with blankets for more comfort. Underneath books and things to keep it supported, after Caleb jumped inside and laid on his back with his paws and tail hanging over the edge. "Make yourself at home."

"I can't thank you enough for doing this." Leo said as he continued to take in the place.

"Its fair deal, I help you find these humans of yours and you free my friends and family." He smiled and leaning over the cot and grabbing a can of something, eating and licking out the remainders of what was inside.

"How long have you been here?"

"A little over a year, it's pretty cool right?" He said with his voice muffled by the can around his muzzle.

"I've seen better." Leo mumbled. Upon further investigation of the ten by ten metre room, maps of different sizes were pinned to the walls at wolf head height, marked in certain areas and writing on them. Rubble from parts of the walls piled in another corner of the room; the only way in and out was the small hole they crawled through. So if it was large enough to fit Leo, then it was large enough to fit anyone else. One wall was covered in graffiti and bricks missing in several places, giving a view of the busy street outside. But what made him confused was most of the words on the wall said the same thing. _"Wisconsin Werewolf."_

"I have my very on myth." Caleb chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked with an amused smile.

"Not many people have seen me, those that have see a wolf, not a wolf dog. Many believe there's either a wild wolf running around the town or when it's a full moon I go out and scare people, so the weird ones believe there's a werewolf out here." He laughed.

"We could have some fun with that." Leo laughed as well.

"We can start in the morning, it's getting late. Make yourself comfortable." He nodded as Caleb shuffled around on his side slightly to make himself more comfy as the night rode in; it had been a long day for both of them. Only Leo walked up to one of the boarded windows and looked up and the moon, a few more night to go until it was full.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad." He whispered with a tear in his eye.

"Goodnight Leo." Kate muttered as she stared up at the moon with another tear falling down her face, the last to fall asleep on the first rest stop of their return trip home. She cuddled up beside her mate as she closed her eyes, hoping that she'd dream of being at home with all her children.

But she didn't in fact; she dreamt an entire life with all her children but Leo, like she lived an entirely different life all in one dream. As a result, she woke up crying, therefore waking everyone else up. After that and they started walking again for another day, resting the following night and catching something to eat. The humans didn't want to risk food poisoning so they prepared a fire to cook on and to keep them warm at night.

Arriving home the next day, the sun was out and shining and it seemed a normal day. Only in Kate and Humphrey's world, it was dark, raining and gloomy; it had been since the day Leo left and had only been getting worse, even more when Rick and Ciara sacrificed their bodies for their old one. This family was becoming torn. After deciding to spent the day here and moving on again at first light to wait for a train the next day, if there would be on that is, the family made their way up the slope towards their home. They had been gone for four days, what could have happened in that small amount of time? As it turns out, much. Humphrey inhaled the t of his home as they came towards the entrance, one smell coming to his nostrils and being more potent then the rest. But for obvious reasons. He grinned as it made into his brain and instincts.

"You know, it smells pretty good around here still." He chuckled. It made Kate, Ciara and Rick smell the air as well, disgusting the children as they recognised it.

"Ew, dad, that's gross!" Ciara exclaimed.

"Sorry guys, it doers that to the guys. You'll find that soon enough when you change again dear." Kate replied with a wink.

"It's funny, it doesn't smell old." Rick said as they stepped into the den.

"Guys, we're home!" Kate called out as they stepped inside. Immediately, Eve peeked around the corner from the back entrance and ran inside.

"Humphrey, Rick, get out." She said as she ran towards them.

"What?" Rick questioned. "No hello, grandma?"

"Not now, now going on, out!" She replied and chasing them out with Ciara as well.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kate asked with a slightly amused smile, but more so worry that something was wrong. "Where are the kids?"

"Dom and Jasper are out with your father. Skye is out the back taking a cool bath."

"Ok…So why did the others have to get out?" She asked again.

"Something happened while you were away. Don't worry, everybody's fine."

"Tell me everything."

"Well, only an hour ago, I found Jasper and Domino playing with Skye, only it started to turn a little more then just playing." Eve said as she began to lead Kate outside. "I come back to find the den smelling as it is now and Skye chasing the boys, but not in play. They told me that she was trying to kiss them."

"So, they're siblings, I'm sure it was…"

"She's in heat Kate." Suddenly, her eyes widened, looking back and forth from her mother to her daughter who sat in the shallow pool. _"Oh dear."_ Was all that went through her mind.

"Mom?" she snapped out of her daze as Skye called her name. "Mom you're back." She added in glee and readying to jump out of the pool.

"Stay in the water sweetheart." Eve said, making her do so.

"Mom, grandma won't let me out or see Jasper and Dom."

"What have you…" Kate began to ask, but it was pointless, Eve had disappeared.

"Ok." She breathed to herself for reassurance as she approached her daughter. "Hey honey, how have you been?"

"Great, until grandma came and split me and the others up and put me in here to never get out until later."

"She did it for a good reason dear." Kate giggled.

"Why did she do it?" Skye asked sweetly and confused. "I mean, I didn't do anything wrong."

"No, of course not, it's just a special time of year for us girls." Kate sighed; this was the day she and Humphrey dreaded. "What did you learn about mating season at Alpha School?" She asked.

"Mating season? It's the time of year that a lot of pups are born." She answered.

"But do you know why or how it happens?"

"No." She replied with a shake of her head. "Mom what are you trying to say?" She giggled. Kate sighed once more. _"Here goes nothing."_

"Honey, you know mommy something smells differently and asks a little funny sometimes."

"Yeah, and it drives dad, Leo and Rick crazy." She giggled.

"Yes, it does doesn't it." Kate giggled in return. "Well, every season for a month, every girl comes into heat."

"What's that, where do we have to go into?" Skye asked.

"Not literally into something silly." Kate said bopping her wet nose. "Boys and girls have different parts, both of them are used to make pups, and soon after everyone boy and girl turn one, they are able to make pups. Now, when a girl like us is ready, our bodies make a smell from "down there"." She said pointing to her lower region. "It burns and itches, and when we feel that down there, that's called "heat" and when we're in heat we're ready to have pups."

"It's just a little itchy at the moment." Skye added and trying to grasp the idea of this.

"It won't be so bad being your first season, but the next time will be worse."

"These boy and girl parts, ours is back there right?" She questioned and pointing down to her nether parts.

"Yep, that's it."

"And the boy's, is it red and on their stomach's?"

"Err, yeah, it is. Did you learn that in Alpha School?" Kate asked worryingly that she'd know that.

"After grandma split us up, Jasper had this red thing coming out of his belly. It looked really weird." She giggled. Kate's eyes only widened even more, this was far more serious then she thought.

"So, imagine that on another boy." Kate said with a shake of her head. "The part you have and the part a boy has when put together make pups."

"Are you being literal again?" Skye questioned. "When you put the red thing with my thing, it makes pups?"

"That's right."

"Eww, that's gross!" She exclaimed in disgust. "Why would I do that? Why would anyone do that?!"

"Because one day you'll find a guy you love like I do to your father and want to have pups of your own. So to make that happen, the boy's part has to go inside the girl's part.

"Wait, wait, wait… Inside?!"

"Oh don't get me wrong, it may sound gross now, but when it happens, it's a better feeling then eating fresh caribou. Nothing can describe it."

"Still, and you and dad did it?"

"Of course, how else do you think you and your brothers came to be? Trust me, when you find a nice boy and want a family some day, it won't sound so gross then. Do you understand now?"

"I think. So boys have a part that goes inside a girl's part, and when that happens it makes pups?" Skye questioned back.

"Bingo." Kate replied with a smile and a wink.

"So why did grandma make Jasper and Dom go and me sit in the pool?"

"The smell, as you've seen, makes boys act funny. It makes them want to have pups with you as the entire feeling of heat makes us girls want to have pups with them. Grandma got the boys out so they wouldn't be near you if things got out of hand and she put you in here to help cool you off. Water helps to cools things down, down there."

"This is a lot to handle." Skye sighed.

"Hey, cheer up, I went thing when I was your age."

"I know, does it always happen?"

"Sadly so, all you have to do it fight it unless you're ready to have pups ok?"

"But how do I fight it?"

"Sitting in cold water, that helps to cool things down and get rid of the smell a little bit so it won't be as bad for the boys. If things get a little too out paw then just walk away and give yourself time to breathe and think things over. Other then that, act as though everything's normal, why should anything be different just because you need a little relief?"

"Ok, can we stop talking about mating and this stuff, it's getting a little weird."

"Of course, I'm just glad this moment is over." Kate grinned.

"So where is dad now?"

"Probably talking to the boys about it, they'll understand. But for now let's worry about you."

In the meantime, Humphrey was on the other side of the Valley in his father and mother-in-law's den where his children sat. He got the run through from Winston as to what happened. Skye came into heat and in her induced trance caused by it, began a chase for her brothers in a none playful way. The scent they thought was a leftover smell from their mother, but now they realise it wasn't and that their sister's actions were not of her own will, but of her subconscious desire that she had no control over and made her do things she wasn't aware of. But when Winston added the fact the scent got a little too much for Jasper however, so the end their conversations tracked back onto that with Rick present seeing as he was still young, yet he already knew about it from his years as a human. So it gave Humphrey a little bit of relief. Ciara was sent back to the den seeing as this was a father-son talk and not something she'd want to hear. So the boys went over what happens to the girls, why they act the way they do when they come into heat, what heat was and what it can lead to, what the outcome of heat can be, all the way up to mating and how it's done and let me tell you, Humphrey never felt more awkward in his life, and the faces of his children said the same thing. Winston was no help, he never had to tell his sons' seeing as he never had any, and so Eve dealt with Kate and Lily as she knew what girls go through better then he. He did try and offer his knowledge, which seemed to help, but just like Humphrey, he received from the human and young wolves, horrified looks.

Later on, night was beginning to fall on the Valley, and Humphrey with his three sons walked up the slope, giving his final words of advice. "So boys, remember, just try not to mention it and if things get a little too much for you don't hang around, just step outside and take a few breaths. Call me if you want to talk." They all only nodded, Jasper, Dom's and even Rick's faces still filled with horror of boy and girl's anatomy as well as mating and what Skye might want to do to them in the future. "Kate, we're back."

"Come one in, we're just about ready." Kate called back. "Now just remember." She added in a quieter tone, so obviously talking to someone else. "Just relax, don't' even think about it." Instantly, all the boy's eyes were drawn to her, but only out of curiosity and worry because all this fuss was about her. Rick stepped fully inside and walked towards Ciara, he being human now wouldn't be affected by it, but he could sure as hell smell it, whereas Dom and Jasper stood just on the inside of the den. Humphrey approached his younger daughter who started to shuffle her paws in nervousness.

"Mom says to stay away from you."

"You father's ok, he's had years of practise." Kate giggled as Humphrey stood opposite her.

"How're you feeling honey?" He asked as he embraced his daughter affectionately.

"I'm ok, just a little nervous about all this."

"Don't be, there's nothing for you to worry about. Just be yourself." He reassured as he sat back.

"And being myself mean me wanting to go over there and hug Jasper and Dom and even you." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Well go ahead dear." Kate replied. "If you want to then go ahead."

"Oh, I'd rather not." She said with a more nervous look and shuffling back a little from her father.

"And we'd rather her stay there." Dom added.

"Hey, shut up, this isn't happening to you." Skye snapped but with a smile. "Now stop it and come over here, it'll help if we just carry on as if nothing happened."

"That's my girl." Humphrey smiled and licking her cheek.

"In that case, we'd better get a fire going if we want to eat and stay warm."

"And while you're doing that I'm going to the cabin to get us some clean clothes that don't smell like a toilet." Ciara added.

"And I need to find Sahara; she's going to keep tabs out for a train tomorrow so she'll howl for us long before it reaches us." Humphrey stated.

"We were thinking." Jasper said just before he reached the den entrance. "Before everything that happened today, we want to come with you."

"Not a chance." Kate replied.

"Why not, we can help find Leo." Skye retaliated.

"Not in a world that belongs to the humans." Skye replied. "Things are far more different and dangerous out there, it's risky enough mom, dad and Sahara are coming with us."

"If it was up to us, none of you would be coming." Rick added looking at each one of them. "It's a dog eat dog world out there in the human world. Anything could happen, even to us."

"Hence why we're going and you three are staying here with grandma and grandpa while we're gone." Kate said sternly. "I need to go and make arrangements with them about that, so behave while we're all gone."

"You're going to leave me with them?!" Skye exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I trust that none of you will be doing anything ridicules while we're gone." Humphrey chuckled as he walked out the front entrance with Kate and Ciara and Rick the back, leaving the three siblings looking across the den at each other not knowing what to do.

"So tell me…" Skye said taking a step forward and looking to Jasper. "What was that I saw as you left on your belly?"


	10. Chapter 10 Cousin Alex

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 10: Cousin Alex

The following morning, Leo gave his new friend and guide the simpler version of his problem. He was a human found by the parents he knows now, was changed into a wolf in some creepy way, ended up changing back and the only way to do so again is to find the human family he had never met ever in his life. As crazy as it sounded, he'd heard crazier things, something Leo rather not know about. But then again, what was weirder then a wolf-dog running a smuggling business into a zoo? They went over the collection of maps pinned to the wall, finding this Elizabeth Street was far easier when you have someone who knows the area; Caleb was able to point out the street in seconds. Taking out his own map and setting it on the floor, Leo marked out where each street in the address book was with a pen Caleb used on his own maps of the areas to point out the best places to get things from for his family. Every address in the book had it's location on the map, and his cousin's address was not far away.

With Caleb as his guide, they got to know one another as they set out on their first task, find this Alex! And it was just after mid-day that they were stood outside, Leo leaning against a tree to blend into the background with Caleb sat by his side that they found him. Going into school was a fifteen year old boy, his rucksack over his shoulder and walking along the sidewalk towards the busy school as the bell rang. Leo's eyes were narrowed to zoom in his vision to get a closer look at his cousin, but not in disappointment for the seemingly Omega human. He wasn't a tough kid like him, he seemed shy, nervous, his body stiff as he walked on his own, he was no Alpha human, he walked like Humphrey, his father. Slouched, lower, insecure. Unlike Kate, his mother, tall, proud, confident, a walk like him as an Alpha. He watched as he walked towards the school and waited outside, sitting on the steps outside the school and looking down at his phone. Opposite the school and where Leo and Caleb were, was a large open field many of the students were playing in for their lunch break. Girls eyed up boys playing football and Frisbee, groups standing and sitting around, yet Alex sat all on his own.

"So how do you plan on doing this?" Caleb asked. Leo looked down at him for a moment, but saw he wasn't there, rather with his head in a bin and his back legs hanging out.

"What are you doing?" Leo seethed.

"Looking for lunch." He mumbled from inside and moving his head around.

"You're disgusting." Leo said with a shake of his head.

"And eating cat this morning wasn't?" He questioned. Leo shivered at the thought, his inner wolf crazed meat, and the cat meat was the only type around. Still, it tasted pretty good to be honest. And seeing as he was wolf on the inside and human on the outside, he didn't think about cooking it and ate the already skinned meat as it was He hadn't reacted to it so it must have been ok.

"Hey!" Someone yelled in his direction. Leo looked behind him and out into the field, a large boy either his age or slightly older walked towards him with a small group of other boys behind him. "I haven't seen you in this school before."

"I'm new to the area." Leo answered as he walked towards him, unafraid of the daunting boy.

"Is that your dog?" He asked referring to Caleb who raised his head out of the bin to hear Leo's answer.

"He's with me, but he's not my dog."

"He did not just call me a dog!" Caleb growled and jumping down from the bin. Leo only held out his hand and stopped him as he reached his side.

"It's half true." Leo whispered. It was when he looked up back he noticed around him the group of five boys had surrounded them both, making Caleb now regret growling, but Leo stood firm.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked.

"The names Shaun, I own this school, if I don't want someone here then they leave. And right now I don't want you here." The large boy growled.

"Really, is that so?" Leo questioned. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Leo." He added and extending his hand out for a shake. Shaun only spat in it, making the crowd watching gasp and gain more interest in the certain fight that was to start soon. He held back an angered laugh as he flicked his hand to get it off.

"Oh, you're so going to regret that. Caleb, get out of here." He nodded and ran through a gap in the circle.

"Ha, he talks to dogs." Shaun cackled. But suddenly, Leo grabbed him by the throat and held tightly.

"He's a wolf." Leo snarled back, taking his other hand and delivering a hard punch to his stomach and a final kick in the same area just as quick and sending him backwards and into the grass. "And so am I." He heard the roars of another coming up behind him, and by process elimination, taught to him by his Uncle Garth, it was clear he was going for the back of his head. He ducked under the blow, wrapped his hands around his neck and looked for his neck move as she swung around, someone to his left and right was making a move at the same time. Using the boy in his grip and without stopping since he grabbed him, he jumped and used him to swing around, kick the boy on the left and then around again to the boy on the right, finishing off the manoeuvre by pushing the boy's head into the ground. Shaun and the last boy stood behind and before him, both wielding a metal pipe they broke off the bin. Giving each other a nod, they moved in and swiped out and Leo, Shaun taking a higher aim for his head and the last boy his shins. He lowered his body and jumped at the same time, spinning around in mid-jump and extending his body out straight and spiralled as the pipes went over and underneath him and instead hitting each other and knocking them to the ground. He landed in his back but jumped to his feet, seeing them all writhing on the ground, all five large boys. He admitted, he didn't want his trip to be like this, but they started it.

It was all over in less then ten seconds since the first went down, and Leo now stood in the centre of it all being stared at in awe and gasps. He guessed that no-one has ever down that or even stood up to someone who seems to be the school's bully. He looked back at the school steps, Alex was on his feet looking on.

"Alex!" Leo called out; he now seriously wished he hadn't done that in front of him. Surprised and shocked this strange boy knew his name, he turned around and made a fast walked pace into the school just as the bell rang and the other students flooded in behind him. Shaking his head and knowing he wasn't going to get close to him today and while he was in school and he now had enemies, he stepped over one of the bodies and towards Caleb who looked on around the tree. "Let's go." He said with a fast walk to get away from the area.

So after this mornings event, Leo chose to stay away and out of the school for the time being, he didn't wasn't to draw more unnecessary attention then he already had. So Caleb took him on a personal tour of the area until the school day ended, there was nothing else to do to pass the time. So when the final bell of the day blasted across town into their ears, they started their return journey back, and when they reached the school entrance, they waited outside for Alex to walk out. They waited for another hour, sat on a bench in the same spot; but to be disappointed and bored by the fact that out of the five hundred kids that came out, he didn't, and they knew he didn't. So after advising Caleb to walk home, which he did, Leo approached the school. He remembered roughly the way home, if not he'd could always follow his scent.

He pushed through the double doors and stepped inside, it had been so long since he'd been in a school. It was funny though, for some reason he had learnt more in his time as a wolf, it was like school was already in his head and he was just learning something new every day. Some he learnt from Kate and Humphrey, but others somehow he just knew. He stood in the entrance just after the doors, taking in the smells of the school and the sights before he started walking. He had never felt more lost, well, ok that was a lie, he had, he was as soon as he got off the train. He didn't know how to him, he didn't have a scent, he couldn't track him, so how as he going to find him in this enormous school?

He just walked around until he heard something, but he didn't, he didn't even see a teacher or student. Although, he did pass the staff room where seemingly all the teacher s were, just talking and such. He started to tire of this game, but Alex was in here somewhere, he wasn't going to give up no matter how tiring it became. He started walking down another corridor, freezing halfway as his instincts tingled and made him look to a door to the right. The men's toilets, but why? Surely he could hold it until he got home? With a sigh, he pushed open the doors and stepped inside. Instantly the horrid smells of the room hit him with full force, not pleasant. He looked around the small room, other then the smells and the filth of it all, there was no-one in here. With another sigh, he went to leave.

"Err…h hello?" A voice said. Leo look back around, there was no-one in here. But wait, the cubicle was closed, he never thought of that. Feeling the weirdness of it all start coming, he approached the cubicle walls and looked over the top, and boy was he in for a shock, but not the type he expected. Alex was in there, but taped down all over his body to the toilet, restricting his movements and keeping him there.

"Alex?" Leo questioned.

"Hey, you are you?" Leo walked around and opened the door and stepped inside with him.

"I'm Leo, an old friend of your family. Well, my family is an old friend of yours." Leo grinned; finally, he had found his cousin!

"Well, that's great." Alex replied but with no show of emotions. "I'd shake you hand but I'm…kind of taped to a toilet."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Leo said and leaning down closer to him.

"And my hand…"

"Yeah, I'll just get this." Leo added at the same time.

"Is taped to my ass." Alex finished.

"Yeah, don't worry, I got this." Leo said looking around for the end of the thick taped all over his body. He found one and peeled a little bit off to get a better grip. "Like a band aid."

"Just do it." Alex said bracing himself. And with that, Leo ripped it as fast as he could, a light whine escaping Alex's lips. One down, about another one hundred to go.

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you and i hope it's as good as the rest. Yeah I know it's short, but i wanted to keep it this way. So, I have two things I want to say. The first, is my girlfriend, she has a site in Fictionpress, her name is RuralCyties, and she's in love with war and crime stories. She's got people reading her only story so far call Deeper Motives, a crime story. I would be so thankful if any of you like the genre to have a look and leave a review. It would mean everything to me and her. And the second, I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Until next time. :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Family Issues

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 11: Family Issues

It was hard for Leo to understand that he and Alex were related, he was a completely person all together, and they shared nothing in common. But then again, he wasn't raised like wolves, so his personality and characteristics weren't going to be as fierce as Leo's. But still, there should be something similar in the two, right? Anyway, after a series of short bursts of pain, Alex was free and invited Leo, much to his delight, to come to his house. Plus Alex saw this as an opportunity to gain a friend, something he didn't have many of these days, plus Leo seemed a nice guy, so what was the problem? Well, other then the fact he didn't look or smell the best, that was it really. Every now and then Leo would take out the picture he had of him and Alex of when they were babies, trying to spot any similarity between them then and him now and then. It caught Alex's eye, but Leo put it away before he had the chance to recognise it or the babies.

Alex led the way, right across town, seeing as he missed the bus, and right down that street Leo had in the book. It was nearly 4:30pm when they turned towards a house. A normal sized house, but the outside full with plants, bushes and flowers of all sizes and colours. It reminded him slightly of some of the meadows in the Valley back at Jasper; they too had patches of wild, colourful flowers. After a turn of a key and a slight push they stepped inside. Immediately, instinct overtook Leo, and quietly he scented the air to get a knowing of the place. It still confused him, how he could see, hear, and smell things like a wolf, yet he walked as a human. But he understood. "Mom, I'm home!" Alex yelled as he slung his bag over a hook on the wall.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She yelled back. Leo's heart rate started to increase after he scented the air and refocused. He was about to meet his aunt, sister to his mother, the closest thing he had to family, someone with half of his blood. They stepped foot into the kitchen, the sunlight glistening and reflecting off the surface. But there she was, and for a moment he thought he was looking at the picture of his own mother. But he knew better, and although they looked very similar, he saw clear differences. They shared the same black hair and blue eyes, something Leo also possessed. And her smile as she looked at Alex, something he'd seen only in Kate. "I was getting worried, miss the bus again?" She smiled wider as she smashed the knife down onto the chopping board in front of her, breaking Leo out of his trance.

"Yeah, I did." Alex lied and nudging Leo to go along with it.

"And who's your friend?"

"I'm Leo..." He answered with a friendly smile. "It's nice to finally meet you Susan."

"How do you know my name?" She asked with a more serious voice. It made Leo regret answering; he should have just stopped at saying his name.

"I I'm…" He stuttered.

"He said he's part of a family we used to know." Alex answered for him. Her face took more of a puzzled one.

"Really, who?" She asked, and Leo answered with another stupid and quick thinking answer he later regretted again.

"Kate and Humphrey…" But surprisingly, her eyes lit up ever so slightly and a small smile appeared.

"Oh that's nice, we haven't seen them in nearly fourteen years. How are you parents, are they here?"

"I came on my own." Leo answered with a sigh of relief. How coincidental could it be that they know another couple by those names? What are the chances?

"All the way from Madison? That's over one hundred miles away."

"Yeah… I'm here to…" He had to think fast, what reason could he have to be here on his own? "To make a surprise for them!" He said with his most confident voice to prove it. "I'm trying to get some people together to celebrate their… their anniversary. I came here to find you and some other people along the way. They think I'm staying with my grandparents in Tomahawk. Well, I was there and I moved on to here." Thank good he had nothing to for two days on the train other then look at the map and memorise the surroundings and nearby towns. Map reading does come in handy.

Leo looked at both mother and son, both of them studying him for lies. But they saw none.

"A road trip then." Alex said after a moment of silence.

"Kind of, all to get old friends and family." Leo replied.

"But what about your school work? Surely they'd rather you do that?" Susan asked.

"Missing out on a week won't be bad."

"And how long have you been out of school really?" Alex asked. He was so tempted to say over a year, but he knew otherwise.

"Two weeks." He chuckled. "But everything will be ok, they'll understand afterwards."

"Ok then." She smiled again. "Where are you staying?"

"In that cheap hotel near the school, that's where I ran into Alex here." He lied and nudging him. It wouldn't be the greatest of ideas to say he's staying in a run down shop with a wolf dog.

"Is that why you stink?" Alex chuckled.

"Like I said, cheap. The showers weren't working."

"You can stay here if you like." Susan said.

"Oh, it's ok; I'm fine where I am." Leo said modestly. But then, movement caught his eye by the window. He glanced over just as Caleb's furry face ducked beneath the window.

"Oh go on, it'll be fun. Besides, we have a shower that works." Alex chuckled.

"I'm good thanks, maybe though."

"Ok then, but whose dog was that I saw with you?" Alex then asked, suddenly taking Leo by further surprise. How many more on-the-spot questions would they throw at him?

"Err, beats me. I think he's a stray." He answered with a shrug.

"Probably, there's a few around here." Susan added. "Are you staying for dinner Leo, there's plenty to go around?"

"Unless dad or Izzy eats it all." Alex chuckled while he opened the fridge.

"Izzy?" Leo questioned.

"Isabel, my oldest daughter." Susan replied as she dropped some vegetables into the pan. "She's in her last year of college, she'll be home soon."

"Come on, I'll show you my room before she gets here." Alex said. Leo turned just in time to catch a can of soda thrown at him. His quick reactions allowing to when he reckoned the throw was made for him to drop it. And Alex's shocked facial expressions proved that point.

"Fast reflexes." Leo grinned sheepishly. Another thing he shrugged off before walking away with Leo right behind him.

This house was clean, laminated, wooden floors, very modern looking and tidy. Yet the house was large, so the family obviously had a good income to pay for a place like this. It made him wonder why he was bullied in school. Surely being the rich he'd have girls wanting to go out with him and the guys trying to be nice to him. But then again, it's not a good thing either. They would think he's a spoilt rich kid, getting whatever he wanted. But the house wasn't that great, and his room showed nothing to prove that money wasn't everything. This was just a family that was good at saving money. It was a clean room, single bed, carpet, working desk, guitar in the corner, and posters, a normal looking room, a little similar to his in the care home he grew up in.

"So what's the deal with Shaun?" Leo asked after a glance around the room.

"The school bully, simple really. Basketball captain, chick magnet, gets what he wants and get away with it." Alex answered as he slumped back in a chair in another corner of the large room. "Now what's the deal with you?"

"What do you mean?" Leo grinned in amusement.

"Are you some sort of spy or something? Because I've seen Jackie Chan fighting in the movies and what you did was something different."

"It comes naturally to me."

"So you don't take lessons?" Alex asked curiously.

"Sometimes, my uncle taught me a few things a while ago. The rest I just sort of knew." He answered as he looked at one particular wall, one full of random things just stuck to it. Pictures, drawings, notes, posters.

"That's cool, and that's my random wall."

"Why's it called that?"

"Because it's full of random things." Alex chuckled. But then he froze when his eyes set a gaze on one particular picture on the wall. One full of many people. "That's my family, everyone, parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, everyone." Another smile crept onto Leo's face as he stared at the picture of his family, an up to date picture of them all.

"You all look so happy?"

"We are, fifteen years ago we only came together like that for Christmas or some special occasion, these days we get together like that nearly monthly."

"What changed?" Leo asked, although he was sure he knew the answer.

"I don't remember it, but a nearly fifteen years ago I had an uncle, aunt and cousin that lived up in Canada. They were attacked by wolves; my Aunt Lisa was my mom's sister, they looked rather similar so my grandpa struggled to look at her for a little while. My Uncle Phillip and her were found dead in their home and my cousin was nowhere to be seen. He was a few months younger then me apparently, so he wouldn't have been able to run, so we all know what happened to him." Leo kept his eyes looking towards the picture as he listened, he couldn't bear look into Alex's eyes, not wanting to see the hurt that would defiantly be in them.

His original plan was to tell Alex who he was as soon as he found him, to not grow close to him or the family. But he was beginning to be drawn in. It was meant to be a simple greeting, find closure and leave. But it was harder then he thought it would be. What happened to him and his parents has brought this family closer together; he can't ruin that for them. But he can't stay here either. He was in the home of four members of his blood family, and now he had proof there was more of them here.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as something hit him gently in the back, followed by a metallic clunk as the can Alex finished hit the ground. "So where exactly are you from again?"

"Jasper, it's in Canada."

"Didn't you say earlier you were from Madison?" Alex questioned. He seethed, so he wasn't quite out of his thoughts.

"I mean…" He laughed sheepishly and turning to face him. "We've from there. It's confusing, but basically we lived in Madison first, we moved to Jasper for a few years and we've recently just moved back. I'm only just getting used to it again so the Jasper names still stuck in my head."

"You're confusing you are." Alex chuckled.

As Kate and Humphrey predicted. They came home after an awkward moment of explaining heat, mating and sexual attraction before leaving Skye with her brothers on their own, and nothing had happened. They were found together, laughing and joking away, doing what they were told and not talking about it. To just carry on as if nothing was wrong and if it gets too much for any of them to just step away for a moment. Apparently, none of them had to do that, they were cool with it. Skye was Jasper and Domino's sister, so they had more for a reason to resist the effects of the intoxicating scent she produced. Rick had a fire going by the time it was dark, Kate had arrangements with her mother and father to watch over the siblings while they were gone, Humphrey would go and find Sahara later on during the night to stay out with her to keep each other awake to look out for a train, and Ciara had found and brought back clothes for both her and Rick, and after bathing, separately of course, now wore clean clothes. So now they all sat around the glow of the fire, Rick and Ciara holding a skinned rabbit each over the heat of it on a stick. They preferred cooked meat tonight. The others finished eating a moment ago and were cleaning the blood of their muzzles. Kate and Humphrey side by side as usual, Skye on one side of the fire with Ciara and Jasper and Dom on the other, feeling they had been close enough to her for one day.

"You know, it's funny." Dom said breaking the silence. "Sharing a den with humans again."

"But it's beneficial as well, a fire feels so good." Skye added and shuffling as close to the fire as she could without burning herself.

"Don't get used to it." Rick chuckled as he brought his rabbit closer, prodded it before holding it back over the flame. "By the end of the week we'll have Leo back and everything will go back to normal."

"What's normal about this family?" Ciara giggled. "Three human kids isn't exactly normal."

"On the outside, Natali and Sahara say you're still wolves on the inside."

"We know, and a sip of this…" Rick replied and taking out the small, claw-carved, wooden vial that held what they needed to turn them back. "And we'll be back to normal."

"What I don't get is, why do we have to take this if Leo doesn't." Ciara questioned as she took hers out and looked at the vial.

"Maybe it's just a way to change you back without needing the same thing Leo does. A changing guarantee." Humphrey answered, although he didn't know what he was talking about.

"But with two, one of us isn't going to be normal by the end of this week."

"Maybe Sahara can think of something, if not we can also go back to the Northern Pack for help. Either way, all of you shall be one of us and our lives will carry on as it has."

"We hope so." Ciara sighed and placing it back in her pocket as Rick did the same.

It was going into the early hours of the morning that the family was awoken by the sounds of Humphrey's howl. Kate woke up with him not there, but she knew he was going out with Sahara to keep watch for a train, so that beautiful howl of his which she loved to hear must mean one was coming. So she jumped to her paws, woke her children from their deep slumbers, so deep they didn't hear it, howled to wake up her mother and father, receiving a reply moments later that they'd be there soon. The family said their last farewells, promising they'd be back in a week, with or without Leo. If not then they'd go back again to find him, they will find him again before they die! Just as Eve and Winston turned up, Kate, Rick and Ciara said their last farewells and started to run, as fast as they could but at a speed that allowed them to go for as long as they could as well. Kate didn't want to do it, but to make her dream and family become whole; she had to leave her children behind.

They met up with Humphrey and Sahara on the way, shortly before the train tracks and in the distance they could hear it coming, so they didn't have time to slow down and greet each other. They waited for a moment until the train came around the corner of the mountain, which did only a minute later. So they ran along side this train, waiting for the opportunity to jump into an open train car. It was another long train, very much like the one Leo jumped on and going the same way, so it was when the last remaining cars came trundling by, they leapt into the first one, the fifth from the back, so a close call, who knows how long they'd have to wait for a train to come by. They were able to regain their breath, and make a smile as they were now finally on track to finding Leo. It was still very early in the morning, sun had not yet risen as they rode their way over the bridge they first lost Leo on the train and out of Jasper, so they found a their own spots and fell back asleep, taking it in turns to stay up to make sure they didn't pass the spot he left on. His scent should linger faintly in the air if they pass it and stay alert to it.

But that could be at any point, in the next minute, or the next few days. No-one knew where he got off. So when the next stop came the same morning, Rick and Ciara stealthily crept out of the car while the others hid. They walked around as casual as they could while scenting the air and feeling for their instincts to kick in. But they didn't smell or feel that he got off here, so they headed back to the car just as it started pulling away. Every stop that came by they jumped out and checked the area, smelling and feeling by instinct if he came here, but they never caught scent of sense he was here previously. And as each hour passed, his scent was fading and being masked by others, if it hadn't already, then very soon it shall be gone permanently.

Going into the next night, the train came to another stop, this platform was deserted, yet the train still stopped. Rick and Ciara took this opportunity to let the others out for some fresh air and any toilet break they might so desperately need, as well as three extra noses; that would be more useful then just two. So after they all went for a bathroom break in different areas, they started scenting the area. Spacing themselves out to cover the area, going into the empty platform shelter and moving around.

"I've got nothing!" Sahara called out from down the far length.

"Me neither!" Ciara yelled.

"We don't either." Kate added and she and Humphrey brought down their noses. "He didn't get off here."

"Let's get back to the train; we can't be far from him now." Humphrey suggested. And it was at that exact moment that the train's horn sounded, taking them all by freight and fear of missing it, and a few moments later it started to move away.

"Get to the train!" Rick bellowed as all five of them took off in a fast sprint, the fastest they had ever done before. The train started to gather speed quickly, their car still in sight. Ciara being the closest threw herself inside before leaning back out the door and grabbing Rick's hand to swing him in as he came close, then both doing the same to help Sahara get in. But by the time Kate and Humphrey reached the door, the train was pulling away faster and they started to fall behind.

"Quick, in the next one!" Humphrey shouted, only just in time for the two of them to jump inside the next car back from them. They crashed and tumbled inside, falling over one another and coming to a stop with Kate lying over Humphrey, both panting away. "Now that was close." Humphrey chuckled with the little breath he had, even less now that he had his mate collapsed on him.

"Too close." Kate chuckled also with a smile. They had a brief look around, it was full of cardboard and wooden boxes as well as sacks of what smelled like vegetables.

"You know, you panting away and lying on me is kind of a turn on." He grinned lustfully.

"You know, Omegas shouldn't really talk to Alphas that way." She replied seductively.

"Forbidden love, makes it all the worse doesn't it."

"Oh yeah." She giggled and pressing her lips to his. Without breaking it, be began to roll over, placing his paws on her hips and pulling her closer to him. Their bodies began to transfer masses of heat to one another, and Kate's scent only began to grow and drive Humphrey all the more insane for her. He wanted her so much right then, and she needed some relief. He rolled over quickly, moving them a little closer to the other side of the car near the sacks, using three paws and balance and lift himself and the other to run done Kate's slender body, feeling each and every curve that she had to offer. She had both her paws on his neck, making sure he didn't and couldn't move away. Moments like this, they just didn't want to end.

"Eww…" They heard, only faintly, but still enough to stop and ruin their intimacy. Humphrey reached up towards a large cardboard box just before him and above Kate's head, using his claws and ripping away the side of it to reveal…

"Dom?" Kate exclaimed loudly. He was cuddled up in the box, obviously trying to remain hidden.

"What? Skye's here too!" He yelled. It then that Humphrey stepped to the side, stepping on something that then made a yelping noise and suddenly Skye burst out from underneath the pile of sacks.

"Skye!" Humphrey yelled disappointedly.

"It's not my fault!" She pleaded. "Jasper and Dom ran away and I knew I'd get the blame for it because I'm in heat so…" As she continued on, a third voice bellowed from behind a stack of wooden boxes.

"That's not true!" Jasper bellowed as he burst out from behind them and marched towards them.

"Jasper?!" Both parents shouted angrily. In those next moments, all three were arguing over one another, no words could be made out as the three siblings argued over one another, gradually getting louder as time wore on to try and be heard over one another.

"Enough!" Kate screamed as loud as she could, silencing them after a few last mutters were shared between them. "I'm very disappointed in all of you."

"What were you thinking?" Humphrey added. It was at the moment he finished there was a muffled bang, and as they looked down the car and to the door on the other side that it burst opened and Rick, Ciara and Sahara came running in.

"What happened, we heard arguing?" Sahara asked as they ran inside.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Ciara demanded. All eyes were on the stowaways, all ten, disappointed glares focused on the fearful children.

"We want to help find Leo." Skye said after a moment.

"You can't exactly get rid of us now anyway." Dom added cheekily. Kate was about to counter the statement, but her son had a point; they couldn't turn the train around to go home, so they were along for this family adventure.

So now that Caleb helped Leo in one of his matters, it was now time for Leo to return the favour, and Caleb wanted one thing he hoped Leo could get for him. They went back to the zoo, and towards where Caleb would normally meet his siblings and friends. They weren't there, which was no surprise for him, they never really were. "Guys! I'm back!" Caleb called out. There was silence in the air, nothing returned his answer. Until someone peeked out from around a tree with a smile.

"Hey Caleb!" The grey and orange furred she-wolf answered panting like she had run for miles while trotting over. But as she reached them, the two could only focus on one thing, a certain smell coming from her.

"It happened yesterday, don't ask." She replied, making them both focus again.

"I don't think I ever introduced you guys. Leo this is my sister Nikita, Nikita this is Leo."

"Nice to see you again." Leo said with a courteous nod.

"You too." She smiled. "So what brings you here?"

"Other then my family and the need to say hello?" He questioned. "Where were you?"

"We were out in the open playing, hence why I'm out of breath. It's so much fun then just staying in the trees."

"So you took my advice?" Leo chuckled.

"Yeah, dad wasn't too happy about it, but mom dealt with him and let us. He refuses to come out, but she does and is now. There's so much more room to play in."

"Well tell the others to come here; I've got a surprise for you." Leo said.

"You have one for us?" She asked puzzled with a tilt of her head.

"Yep, just give us a few minutes and we'll be there." He replied before walking away with Caleb. Nikita did as she was told; she retrieved her brothers, mother and friends from the open part of their enclosure before returning with all of them, all just as puzzled as she was and asking questions she couldn't answer. Talking amongst themselves and wondering what the two had in mind for them, thinking if it was good or bad, a voice then spoke.

"Surprise." They looked behind them and in their enclosure stood Caleb with Leo a little further back leaning against a tree.

"What? How are you in here?" One of the males exclaimed with a grin.

"I manager of the zoo owes me a favour for helping the place, he gave me a key and I didn't tell him about Caleb. He's helped me so it's time I gave him something in return."

"There's no fence now guys." Caleb chuckled and moving quickly towards them as they moved to him. Nikita was the first to wrap her paws around him for the first time, then his brothers around them both. They've only touched one another through a fence, now nothing stood between them other then air.

"Two years and now I get to hug you." Caleb sighed in happiness.

"It's a good feeling." Nikita laughed lightly with a tear running down her face. "My hunky husky brother." She then giggled. Making the rest of them laugh.

"It's good to see you without a fence between us bro." One of the males said.

"And to really feeling the dog fur on you." The other chuckled as they all pulled away.

"Leo these are my ridicules little brothers, Kyan and Texas." Caleb introduced. Kyan had mostly grey fur, but hints of red on the tips of his ears and some faded into his sides. Texas was a nearly all red wolf, but grey rested on his underside and paws as well as on the end of his tail. "And this is their mother, Kali." He added just as a near red and cream wolf stepped forward, so it gave Leo a rough idea that the father of them all was what gave them the grey and she the red/orange.

"Although he's my son just as much as my children." She giggled as softly as she did when she walked before embracing him. "It's very good to finally be able to do this." She added with a content sigh.

"I haven't got long, Leo says we can't stay here for long before the humans get suspicious of you guys disappearing again."

"We understand." She replied as she pulled away. "So let's not waste any time." Caleb quickly looked over towards the others, all of them talking to Leo, so it was a perfect opportunity. He reached down to his right paw and moved away some of the long fur that had grown over what he wanted to give to her. He removed and then dropped a small, pup sized black and red fabric collar at her paws, making her head tilt in further confusion.

"This was mine, mom gave it to me when I was little, saying if I was wearing it then the humans wouldn't hurt me. They never did when I was, if he does, then he won't have to worry about them anymore." He looked into her eyes for a moment, then seeing the dumbness of what he was saying. He placed his paw back over it and started pulling it back to him. "I know it's a stupid thing, but I just thought…" He stopped when Kali put her paw over his, stopping him from moving.

"It's a lovely thought. I'm sure he'd love it." She smiled and pulling it back towards her.

"Make sure he knows it's from me."

"I will, don't worry. Besides, who else brings us things from the outside?"

"How is he? I haven't seen him since last year."

"He's doing ok, a little grumpier now that the kids are playing in the open, but he can't control them, they can do what they like."

"Why is he like that to them?" He asked curiously.

"He was drugged and brought here from the wild, so he has a reason to hate them. Surely you know that."

"I thought so, I was only checking. But then why are you not like him?"

"I was born and grew up in another zoo, so it's the only life I've known. I'm not fussed or afraid of them."

"Caleb, time to go!" Leo called out for him and walking back to the back entrance to their enclosure. As much as he didn't want to, he had to. He looked back at Kali one last time.

"Go on, we aren't going anywhere." She smiled and licking his cheek.

"Goodbye Kali, I'll be back again soon." He smiled.

"I love you Caleb, now go on." She urged. He nodded and trotted off the Leo's side as they started walking away and after he yelled back his last goodbyes to them all. And while they left, Kali took the strange dog wear in her mouth and started walking back to the den while her children and adopted ones went back to playing. Inside the mound of earth they called home she found her mate, trying to sleep just on the outside. His tail swishing back and forth behind him gently with closed eyes as the sun shone down onto him. She approached him and dropped the collar between her paws as she sat down.

"Caleb came by." His eyes scrunched up tighter and a slight growl came from deep inside his belly, his way of saying he didn't want to talk of that subject. Not that he ever wanted to in the first place. "And he wanted you to have this." She added and flicking the collar towards him. It made him slightly curious, so he opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at the strange thing in-between his paws. He grunted and flicked it back towards her before he got up and started to walk into the darkness of the den. "Kyp, why can't you just go and see him?"

"See you who?" He asked playing dumb and looking back at her out the corner of his eye.

"Your son?"

"Which one? Kyan or Tex?"

"Your other son, Caleb. Don't lay dumb with me." She growled slightly. "You need to face facts and see your son. He's trying to make our lives here better and makes things between you better. He loves you, why can't you love him?"

"That whore of a dog was nothing to me, and because he's half of her he means nothing to me either."

"He's also half of you." She replied softly. "So that half of him must mean something for you." He didn't turn to look at her; he just stared of into the darkness of the den. The collar landed beside him, making him look back down to it again. "He brought it for you; he wanted me to tell you that it was his a long time ago, given to him by his mother, that it protected him from the humans and to this day it's saved him many times. I watched him take it off his own paw and pleaded me to give to you. I don't know how it does it, but he must think you need it in here, surrounded by fences where humans can't hurt us, rather then him needing it in a world full of them where danger roams around every corner. I love you Kyp, and I love Caleb like he's my son, and although he's not, you should as his real father." They were her last words before she walked away.

He looked back to make sure she wasn't there, before walking further into the den with grumble and cursing that husky for ever existing. But as he reached the back of the den, he found himself eventually look back at the collar that lay in the dirt at the entrance, and when he refocused back to reality, he was standing over it and looking down at it. It wasn't just the fact he hated humans for ruining his life in the wild, and life he desired more then anything once more, but he also, not known to anyone else, fear them. If they could make him fall asleep against his will, build colossal places like this and bring death to anyone and anything, then Caleb was in more danger out there then he was in here, and without this…thing at his paws, he had no protection. Yet he sees that someone in a far safer, fenced off area needs more protection. His heart or feelings hadn't changed, but maybe, just maybe, this thing could protect him. He took the collar and attached to his wrist, and then covered it with the long fur that grew in his leg, concealing it. He looked all around his wrist and saw it was only his leg and fur, nothing else, before retreating back into his den.

Unknown to him, Kali was watching from a nearby tree, she saw everything, and afterwards walked back to her children with the largest grin she had ever had in a long time.

**Hey guys, happy, New Year! Another year to be creative and imaginative, so let's make it a good one. I hope you all had a good Christmas So, another chapter, and this one a little longer then the last. I hope you'll enjoy it. My fingers are killing me, so i'm off now. Read and Review and i'll see you soon. Until next time! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 The Adventure's Delay

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 12: The Adventure's Delay

Leo felt things were beginning to get out of hand, more so when he ended up returning to their home and staying for dinner, he didn't want to leave again. He met his other cousin whom he didn't know about, Isabel, a nice girl, a facial structure and complexion much like Alex, they were rather similar in most cases. His uncle, Simon, a tall man, works in finance, smart, a person Alex got most of his traits from it seems. All five of them sat around a table to eat what Susan prepared, to Leo it was far different then sitting around a blood carcass, but these days that felt more natural to him then eating like a human. It was nice, eating dinner with actual people who shared his blood, eating with members of his real family. They all seemed to like him, but they couldn't exactly be honest to him by saying he looked presentable or smelt nice, when he really reeked of a sewer. His wakeup call came shortly after they all ate, he couldn't stay for much longer, for the longer he did, the more he felt he was getting attached to these people. He only came to see if they existed and see if he would change back, but so far he hadn't.

So on his way back to his temporary home with Caleb, he was trying to figure out what else he was to do. He found his family, so why hasn't he changed again? But then again, he didn't want to change back in front of his family, that wouldn't be a good thing to see. And it would make Caleb's Wisconsin Wolf legend a lot more real.

He squeezed through the small hole in the wall of the run down shop, finding Caleb asleep in his cradle in the corner of the room snoring quietly away. He wasn't going to sleep yet, mainly because he wasn't tired yet, but another was because he had some research to do. He brought out one of Caleb's many maps he had in his collection of the town and other places, this one being a map of the whole of Wisconsin, as well as the address book he had. He started going through the book, marking down on the map where he was, Alex's house and everywhere in Wisconsin where the rest of his family are supposed to live. His grandfather and grandmother, on his mother's side, at a small homestead at Pelican Lake, His Aunt Celia and Uncle Frank, on Leo's father's side, in a town called Woodruff. His grandmother and father, on his father's side, in Gleason. He could give a good guess in saying that his aunts and uncles had children as well, so more cousins would be with them. Other addresses and contact numbers were of friends of the family, these people however seemed to be the only family members in the book, and the only people he had that was his real family.

Sahara said he would have to find closure with his family, so maybe he just had to find all his family, rather then just four parts of it. However, when he then started looking through the pictures of him and these people, there was that one boy that was in many of the pictures back at the cabin in Jasper with him. "Charlie." Another cousin perhaps? In the picture, the boy looked around six years old, so to this day, he'd be around twenty one. So a man, yet there was no address for this person, no way of contacting him like the others. He didn't know where to find him. Maybe one of the others did?

It was at that moment Caleb began to stir in his sleep, groaning as he turned over, causing him to wake up with sleepy eyes. "Hey Leo, what time is it?"

"Still late." Leo answered as he folded the map back up and put the small book back inside his jacket pocket.

"How was dinner, better then cat?"

"Try steak." Leo chuckled as he crawled up his feet and slumped back on the chair.

"Ah man, don't ease me; I'd kill for a large, juicy steak right now."

"Have you ever been outside the town?" Leo then asked out of the blue.

"Not really, once or twice, but not that far out. Why?"

"I need to go to a few places out of town; I've got family out there I need to head east, so I was thinking, if you come with me, we might catch some steak. A win-win situation."

"I know a way out; we can leave first thing tomorrow if we're quick enough."

"Great, now let's get some sleep." Leo said with a yawn and shifting around to lie along the chair, with Caleb turning on his side to feel more comfortable.

"Goodnight." He muttered.

"Goodnight." Leo replied, putting his hands under his head with a tired sigh.

They peeked out from around the corner of a home, watching as their transport was prepared. A husband and wife, packing their final things into a car hitched to a caravan.

"These people go to Nicolet National Forest every month; we can get off at Monico a few miles away and walk the rest of the way." Caleb whispered as they watched the two begin to make a final check they had everything they needed. It made Leo feel amused, it reminded him of the time his parents told him of their adventure and rode in a human's vehicle some of the way to get back home. "Quick now." Caleb said quickly. "In the Caravan!" The doors of the car shut and the engine started. They made a fast dash to the caravan which was stupidly unlock. They dove inside and shut the door just as it started pulling away. It was cramped; full of suitcases and other caravanning necessities. But it was nothing to worry about; they were only heading a ten miles out of town.

It was seven minutes into their short trip that they came to a cross roads where the car stopped and they were able to jump out and run out of the road before they were crushed. From there on it was a three mile walk. Caleb loved this experience, he's a town dog, he's never really been in a wooded area, so the earth beneath his paws and the scent of wilderness felt far more natural to him. The scents and sounds that flooded his senses, oh how amazing it was to him. No exhaust fumes, no-one talking, no crap lying around, it was all perfect.

"So these people…" Caleb said as they walked along the wooded area alongside the road. "Where are they?"

"The book says Guths bay, it's on the other side of the lake. There's got to be a cabin or homestead there of some sorts."

"And your grandfather lives there?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to guess so does my grandmother." Leo added sarcastically.

"You haven't really told me how this happened." Caleb then said. "You said you were a wolf, but you're looking for human family. How does that work?"

"It's hard to believe, so hear me out first. I was born with human parents as a human, I was found at a young age by my adoptive wolf parents and lived in Jasper Park up in Canada in that pack for a few years when they gave me back to the humans. I lived in a care home until I was fourteen when I ran away to find them because nobody thought they were real. I found them again, around a year later me and my other adoptive siblings went to Alaska where we were changed into Wolves."

"How did they do that?" He asked.

"Beats me, but it worked." Leo chuckled. "Anyway, I changed back again after I wondered who my real family were, so I ran away again to find them in hopes I'll change back."

"I understand, it's weird, but I do." Caleb smiled in amusement to the story.

"I want to be with the family I grew up with, not this human one. I was told if I get closure with them and see for myself that they are real then I'll change back again. So I'm hoping if I find them all then I will."

"Tell me…" Caleb then said as they came to a stop with him staring off to the left of Leo. "Your grandfather, is he a tall, full grey haired man with an eagle's head on a cane?" Leo removed the picture he had of him of the many in his pocket, how could Caleb describe him to the detail?

"Yeah, why?" Leo asked.

"Because he's over there." He answered and pointing to where he was looking. To the left was the lake, and walking by the beach of it was an old man with another younger man and women with two children young teenage children a little younger then himself, walking quite happily together. Leo removed the other pictures; he could swear he'd seen the other adults before. He had, the man was his Uncle Frank and the woman his Aunt Celia, the children must be theirs.

"Bingo." He grinned.

"That's not all." Caleb added. "I smell wolves nearby."

"Yeah, me too."

A family, a close family, taking a, what was supposed to be a simple and peaceful, hike around the lake like they did frequently. Frank and his father have grown ever closer in the last fifteen years, and now because age was starting to get the better of him, he now lives with him to take better care of his aging father. His wife and children enjoy it, a large house, a massive back garden, a woodland surrounding the lake, and of course the actual lake itself it a wonderful view and place to swim when it's warm. A family outing, came to an abrupt stop when they spotted a wolf taking a drink from that lake's side before them.

"Wow dad, look at that!" One of the boys said in awe of the sight, his brother's eye glistening with wonder of the creature.

"Whoa there guys, we'll have to turn around." Frank said bringing his children back to him. However, his wife turned back to start walking home, but that was once again stopped.

"Frank." She gulped. He turned back; another wolf was stood menacingly glaring and snarling at them from a distance away. The snarls attracted the attention of the other, and soon the first was doing the same. They were boxed in. Frank push his children back behind him and the grandfather moved his daughter-in-law behind him and brought his stick up for protection. The wolves slowly crept towards them, their growls growing louder the closer they got.

"Don't move." A young voice said calmly to them. The family look towards the trees, another boy stepped out with a dog at his side.

"Son, get here quickly." The old man ushered.

"I said don't move." Leo seethed as he moved closer to them smoothly. "Go to my dog, slowly and carefully." He added and pointing back to Caleb. The family, still bundled and huddled together did as the strange boy said and moved cautiously towards him, but followed by the two wolves. "Give me your stick." He said to the old man. He nodded and handed it over.

"What are you doing?" Frank questioned.

"I can take care of myself, just go home. Caleb let's go." They then left in different ways, Leo towards the wolves and the family into the trees.

"Oh what have we here? Easy pickings." One of the males snickered.

"A dog and a single human."

"I part wolf you assholes." Caleb snarled.

"And I was raised by wolves." Leo added. "I'm no easy pickings."

"Did…Did you just answer me?" The other male asked, making them both come to a sudden stop.

"Yeah I did, so do you want to rethink anything now?" He asked and wielding the stick above his head to strike. The wolves stepped back; not wanting to be on the receiving end of something that they knew would hurt. But they didn't want to look the fool or the loser.

"We'll let you go, but only because we've never seen a human who can understand us."

"Good choice, now beat it, and don't go near humans again." Leo warned. The two nodded and bolted back into the trees a little way down the lake in the opposite direction to the family.

"Come on, we can smell them out." Caleb ushered and taking off in the direction the family ran in. Darting into the trees and scenting the air, and looking to the ground for tracks. In the ways of tracking Caleb was admittedly useless, after all, how can you track some on concrete? Leo however, being an alpha, it came naturally to him, and with his mother and Uncle being the United Pack's finest Alpha's, he had the best tuition around in that way. He found their tracks, and they showed they were running, so they'd have to be quick.

And running they were, as fast as they could, yet unfortunately slow enough for the elder and children to keep up with them. A twig snapped behind them and when Frank turned around to swipe out at whomever or whatever it was he sensed was right behind him, Leo caught his flying fist centimetres from his face. "It's ok, they're gone." He panted and letting go of the fist.

"How did you get out of there?" Celia asked dumbfounded and panting away with the others.

"Like I said, I can take care of myself." Leo replied and stepping back from them. "Oh, I believe this is yours." He added after remembering the cane and stepping forward again to give the elder his cane back. Ass he handed it, the elder noticed something on his leg and using his cane moved away the fabric of his trousers that had been ripped to reveal a large cut on his leg. "I cut it when I was trying to catch up to you."

"Bring him to the house; we can patch him up there." The senior said and turning around to walk with his cane in hand.

"I'm fine, I can hardly feeling it."

"You helped us, it's the least we can do." Celia replied. "Come now, it's not that far."

"Thank you ma'am." Leo said with a smile and walking after them. "Let's go Caleb."

In the same day and moment, the same moment and another station they came to, this one however was filled with people, so only Rick and Ciara stepped out. First they checked around to make sure the cost was clear before stepping out into view. "Stay here guys, we'll be back in a little bit." Ciara said back into the car before stepping further out with Rick. In the corner of the car, the six wolves were cramped and hidden away from sight behind some boxes. It was a good place to hide, but there were many flaws to it, most the same.

"Eww, Jasper! Get your butt out of my face!" Skye whispered hotly.

"I could say the same for you." Dom snapped as he pushed her rear away from him.

"Sahara you're my friend in all, but I'm already married." Humphrey chuckled from his laying position with Sahara laid right next to him, practically lying chest to chest.

"I thought all guys dream of lying with lots of girls." Kate giggled from her lying position right behind him with her chest against his back and her back squished against the crate behind her.

"Young guys, yeah, but not with their kids in the same space." He chuckled again.

"Does it makes it worse you're sandwiched between two horny girls?"

"What?" He asked a little more seriously.

"It finally happened." She sighed. "Just don't breath through your mouth; I don't want any surprises while we're like this."

"Great." He mumbled. "How you doing kids?"

"Dad, you know you said to walk away if the smell gets too much?" Dom questioned. "Well I need to walk away."

"Me too." Jasper whined.

"Breath through your mouth, you can get out when Rick or Ciara come back to say it's safe." Kate replied.

"I can't wait that long mom." Dom whimpered. Humphrey looked back at Kate; they knew it wasn't fair on them.

"Let's go, we'll have to be careful." Humphrey said. Dom slithered back and out of the confined gap and moved for the exit to wait Skye crawled back out afterwards and then Jasper, followed by the adults. Humphrey, Kate and Sahara looked outside, and it was just as they did Rick and Ciara came back from behind the building.

"Guys what are you doing? We told you to stay put." Rick said as they jogged over to them.

"You'll learn some day that keeping two young boys in a small space with three girls in heat is not a good idea without embarrassing consequences." Sahara said.

"Dom and Jasper just need to clear their senses for a moment, is there anywhere they can go?" Kate asked.

"There's some bushes just over here, come on." Ciara answered and ushering them to following quickly. All six wolves jumped outside and ran with the humans to the nearby bushes around the side of the station, abandoned and unseen. Kate, Sahara and Ciara took Skye to another part of the hedges they were all concealed in to create some distance between them all and Humphrey and Rick brought Jasper and Dom to another.

"How are you holding up honey?" Kate asked her daughter while the other girls spoke amongst each other.

"I'm ok; I was getting a strange feeling being in there though."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Every time I looked at either dad, Dom or Jasper it got a little hotter "down there"." She said with a blush.

"That's heat for you, it does that. It's its way of telling you to get close to them, and if you give into it too much it'll make you want to mate with them. It'll do it to any boy you look at or are near."

"Even Dom and Jasper?" Skye asked with a disgusted face.

"I'm afraid so, anyone."

"Why couldn't I be a boy? They go through so much less then us." She whined.

"That's life sweetheart, it likes to bite us all back." She giggled but also with a sigh. "But life also made heat a wonderful thing, because it let's us have children, and therefore it gave me you and your brothers. Be thankful for it, when you have kids, it's far better to be a girl then a boy."

"Guys, we've got to go now!" Humphrey yelled as he came bursting through the bushes.

"What's wrong dad?" Ciara asked.

"The train's leaving. Come on!" He yelled again and darting back through the trees with the girls in hot pursuit. They ran back around to the side of the building where Rick, Dom and Jasper were waiting for them.

"Why are you here, I told you to get on the train?" Humphrey said as they approached.

"Yeah, about that." Rick answered and pointing around the side. They all looked around the corner; the platform was overcrowded with far more people then before, blocking the train. And not only that, the train was already pulling away. "What train is there to get on now?" He added as they all watched it leave the station.

"What do we do now? How will we find him with the train?"

"We'll have to walk from here." Humphrey sighed.

"How, we're in the middle of somewhere we've never been to before. Who knows how much further Leo got off at?" Dom said. Suddenly, two men came walking out of a door just beside them and hit the wall with a loud bang. The swung back around and pressed their bodies against the wall as the two men stood right at the corner, within touching distance of them.

"Hey, I've got a friend who works the rails in Rhinelander, he called me a few days ago saying some kid had been on his train for two days and they couldn't catch him. For two whole frigging days they couldn't catch him!" The first man laughed.

"Leo." Skye whispered, and instantly shushed by her mother and father.

"What happened to him?" The other man asked.

"He said the kid jumped off the train when they came to Rhinelander in Wisconsin. They tried to catch him but he got away. Said he was like a ninja the way he got away from them."

"How long ago was this now?" The other man chuckled.

"Nearly a week ago, now I've got something to tease him about when I see him again." He laughed as they started walking away again along the platform.

The family all looked at one another; finally they know where he got off. But there was another problem, where have they got off?

**Hey guy, here's another one for you. Hope you guys enjoyed it. For some reason i think i enjoyed writing this chapter more then the others, don't ask why, i don't know either. I did make a last minute change to it at one point. I realized that i had many ****more things planned for Leo and with the progress Kate, Humphrey and others were making to finding him, i had to slow them down somehow. So now this story shall be a little longer. Anyway, in other news, i booked my driving test today, and it's in a week, so wish me luck! There's a little insight to my current life hahaha. Read and Review and i'll see you soon. Until next time! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Bad Moves

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 13: Bad Moves

Leo, admittedly, couldn't hold back the seethe as the disinfecting wipe was pressed against the gash on his leg by his aunt. A nurse as it turns out, so when he saw the stores of medicines, bandages and medical supplies in her little cupboard, it first seemed the family was planning for an apocalypse anytime now. Caleb sat by the door, as instructed by Leo who was instructed by his grandfather who didn't want a feral dog in his home, even though Caleb wasn't, he didn't want to run any risks around the children who sat on the couch beside Leo watching their mother do her thing.

The way this side of the family worked out was that Frank was Leo's uncle on his mother's side, and Craig was his grandfather. Celia was the non-biological Aunt and their eight year old twins, Trigger and Will, were hers and Frank's. So far Leo was yet to meet anyone from his father's side of the family, there must be some out there nearby, Alex said there was. So Leo sat there watching his Aunt's handy work in there home. Their home was a rather large cabin on the edge of the lake, big enough for the family and a few more to live in. It was well looked after, both inside and out, filled with things for all adults and children. "So what were you doing out there all by yourself young man?" Craig said from the chair in the corner of the room.

"I was taking a hike from Rhinelander, to here and back again."

"On your own?" Will gasped.

"Well, other then my dog." He added.

"Don't call me a dog!" Caleb snapped from the front door. "Let alone yours." Leo knew he hated being called that, but it was the best cover he had, so they both knew and had to play along to it.

"Don't get any ideas." Frank added, yet grinning at his children.

"So how did you get away from those wolves?" Celia then asked as she pulled the wipe away and then brought out a bandage.

"I grew up around them." Leo answered, an answer that he once again regretted saying. He received stares and confused faces from all around him by everyone. "By that I mean…" He chuckled sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head as he thought for an answer. "I mean, my dad ran a wolf conservation park for years. So we went in with them, petted and fed them as they grew up around humans as well, so they didn't fear us."

"That's a good thing, be glad for that." Craig replied without any doubt of a lie.

"Yeah I am." Leo said in relief and just as Celia pulled the bandage tight around his lower leg.

"Well you're good to go." She said.

"But he's not." Craig added.

"What do you mean Pa?" Frank asked.

"He's staying for dinner of course." He answered and getting to his feet. "Come, come now, it's going to be dark soon and I'm sure this young man will need a good night's rest before he heads off tomorrow."

"Wait…What?" Leo stuttered.

"We have a spare room; you can call your parents, spend the night here and leave first thing tomorrow. If they let you go on your own with wolves and take long hikes by yourself then I'm sure they won't mind this."

"Oh I really can't…"

"Yes you can." Celica interrupted. "You saved us all; we need to show you some gratitude."

"But what about Caleb? I need to take him home really."

"He can stay; as long as he doesn't hurt the children then we have no problems with it." She smiled and she, Frank and Craig left the room.

"You don't bite do you?" Leo then asked as he turned to Caleb who then approached him.

"Nope, but if anyone calls me a dog again I might. Including you." He chuckled, making Leo do also. But then it all can to a stop as they look to Leo's right to see the two boys sat beside him still.

"Err, hey." Was all Leo could say.

"Grandpa said we need to take you to the bathroom." One of the said.

"And dad says you stink and to make sure you take a shower." The other added. Before he knew it, he was grabbed by the wrists and yanks to his feet and nearly dragged away.

"Caleb!" He called back to him for help.

"I'm going outside." He laughed.

"I'm going in." Rick said as he walked around the corner. Kate, Humphrey, Sahara, Rick, Ciara, Jasper, Skye and Dom's own adventure was brought to a fast and abrupt stop as their only means of transport left without them on it. So now not only was their journey to find Leo stopped, but also, they were in serious danger. They all knew humans wouldn't take kindly to wolves being in their territory and would shoot if necessary. So after retreating back to the hedges in which they were in and stretching their legs in before they missed the train, they had to think over their options. Wait for another train, or walk the remaining distance. They'd rather wait seeing as they had no idea how far Rhinelander was, the place they knew Leo got off at, so they were left with one choice, one that Rick was acting out right now.

Standing at the station platform, loitering, was a group of young boys around Rick and Ciara's age, so Rick did the voluntary thing and went to ask them where they were while Ciara stole a map from inside the station to plot out their route. But as she emerged and tucking the map inside her jacket, she noticed that Rick was not there where he was supposed to meet her. This station was a run down one; large letters that were pinned to the front of the station had been removed by vandals most likely. _"Maybe he went back to the others?"_ She thought. So she walked as casual as she could back around the side of the building and moved the hedges apart to step through them after she made sure she wasn't being watched.

"There you are, we were getting worried." Kate sighed in relief.

"Is Rick not here?" She asked.

"Is he not with you?" Humphrey asked as the level of worry started to escalate again.

"I thought he came back here. Hang on, I'll go look for him." She replied and walking back out.

"Hurry back." Kate managed to say. She walked quickly back around the side of the building and stood among the few people at the station and scoured the people for her brother. After walking around for a few minutes, she found him walking towards him and away from the group of people, for some reason in a different place to the last time they saw them.

"So where are we?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He replied in an angered tone, more of a growl really.

"OK, no need to be pissy." She replied.

"Sorry, but they wouldn't tell me anything and I was close to doing something I'd regret." He said with a shake of his head.

"See you've got two things wrong here." She giggled. "First thing, you're an Omega, you can't fight for anything."

"That's not true; Uncle Garth taught me a few things." He retaliated.

"And secondly, they're guys." She giggled again before walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as she continued to walk and refuse to answer, he'd see soon enough anyway. She unzipped her jacket a little more, swayed her hips as she'd seen her mother do around her father many a time as well as all other she-wolves in heat. All to draw in the boys as they leaned back against the small but fancy looking car. And it seemed to have worked, because as she drew closer, the four boys noticed her and the seeming ringleader stepped towards her.

"Well hello, can I be of service?" He asked in his most charming voice.

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied and standing before him. Up nice and closely. "My brother came by just now."

"The big mouthed black guy?" He chuckled and his gang following suit. Rick growled to himself and took a step closer to fill his desire to attack. Ciara however, hearing and sensing his movement waved her hand back, motioning for him to stop, so he reluctantly did.

"Yes, that's him. He asked for directions to Rhinelander, heard of it?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He grinned, mimicking her and stepping closer to her. "What would I get if I did?"

"A good time perhaps." She suggested and beginning to play with her hair. "So, have you heard of it? Can you tell me where we are?" He took a moment, looked passed her at Rick who couldn't watch Ciara act this way before looking back down to her with grin.

"You're in Fargo, Rhinelander is in Wisconsin over four hundred miles away. The next train going that way is tomorrow, but I… could, be willing to offer you a ride." He smirked and gesturing back to the car. "I'll give you one baby, but your brother can't."

"Oh really?" She questioned and biting her bottom lip while she stepped as close as she dared, their chests nearly meeting.

"Just you and me." He grinned and lowering his head down and going in for a kiss.

"That's nice, but…no thanks." She replied and turning around and casually walking away. He opened his eyes, shocked that she turned her back on him, but anger because she did. No-one turns there back on him.

"Oh come on, one little ride." He said with a fast paced walk to catch her up. He placed his hand on her shoulder just as she did, making Rick and Ciara both go wide eyed. Never, ever… touch an Alpha without permission, and the natural reaction, yet the one she planned to do at the same time? She threw back her elbow into his stomach, making him groan loudly as the air was forced out of his lungs. She turned around quickly, pushed his head up and them grabbed him by the shoulders to bring him closer at the same time she thrusted her knee sharply into his groin, and making him fall backwards onto the concrete. His friends became more alert and stood to attention to act, she only had to glare at them and they rethought their actions.

"Thanks baby." Ciara whispered to the writhing body before walking onwards towards Rick who could finally look at her.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked with a pained look that he had to witness that.

"Like I said, he's a rough, street boy, so a being a flirty girl is the only way you could draw him in. Like a moth to a flame." She giggled and zipping up her jacket again to make her less seductive now that her methods were over.

Stepping through the bushes once more, they were greeted by the many relieved faces of the family.

"Finally…" Humphrey gasped that it was his children rather then someone else. "What took you?"

"Just some assholes." Rick grumbled.

"We're in Fargo, just a state over from Wisconsin where Leo is." Ciara answered as she removed the map and began to open it.

"The bad news is that he could be over four hundred miles away, it would take nearly a week to reach him if he's even still there." Rick added.

"Where's Marcel and Paddy when you need them." Kate sighed.

"Who?" Skye asked puzzled as Ciara set the map down on the floor.

"Never mind dear, old friends." Kate smiled.

"So we're here." Rick said after finding the town they were in. "And Leo was last seen way over here." He then added after sliding his finger across the paper and stopped it on top of Rhinelander. "That's a four day walk." He sighed.

"The guys said something about a train coming tomorrow; we can either wait then or leave now." Ciara stated.

"Are we anywhere near a cloud?" Humphrey asked out of the blue.

"What dad?" Dom replied just as confused as everyone else.

"Kate, you know you said about Marcel and Paddy?" Humphrey said.

"Yeah..." She replied with a puzzled look.

"Well, they came by not too long before Leo left; they said something about going to a cloud for a few weeks. They can help us if they're near."

"Well, there's a place called Saint Cloud around two days walk from here. It's about half way. Why, who are they?" Ciara asked.

"Some old friends, come on, let's head that way and they can help us." Kate answered.

Leo took back what he thought about staying. Sure he knew it was a bad idea to stay, for he knew he was growing more attached the longer he stayed with these people or around any of his family, but he missed having a hot shower, and it was glorious. Having used a cold pool of water for the time he's been as a wolf was nothing compared to the warm shower he was offered. He could've stayed in it forever. He now smelt clean and less pungent, now Alex had nothing to complain about the next time he sees him. Although, getting changed again was harder then he hoped, after all, how do you get changed into clothes that aren't there? He hadn't noticed, but as he was showering, his clothes were exchanged for some that were too small for Franks, but still a little too big for Leo. A note on the pile on the chair in the corner of the room saying that his were being washed and dried for tomorrow. So after getting changed into those clothes, he stepped out just as dinner was being served. Night was yet to fall on them, but as he soon learned, this family like to have their Sunday dinner early. Being Christians, it was the right thing to do.

Trying to go back to the normal human eating habits was harder then he thought. At first, his instincts went straight into digging into the food. But he restrained himself and held back until after they all said grace. Getting stuck straight into the meats that were to offer, he took as much as he thought wasn't greedy before beginning to eat, taking very little of anything but meat. "So Leo, where did you say you were from?" Celia asked.

"Rhinelander, lived there my whole life." He answered after swallowing his bite.

"We have family over there, maybe you know them." Frank said. He was about to answer truthfully, but then he thought it might not be so great.

"What are their names?" He asked.

"My sister, Susan, her husband Simon, and their children Isabel and Alex." Putting on a small act, he thought for a moment before speaking.

"Nope, sorry."

"No worries." Celica smiled.

"Liar." Caleb scoffed from under the table as he gorged on the promised steak Leo told him he'd get, but offered by Celia. A quick nudge with his foot silenced him.

"I've never heard of this park your parents run, is it local?" Frank asked.

"Well, its a few miles out, and pretty hard to find. Not many people know about it as it's a private park."

"It must be fun." Craig added glumly. "Working with creatures like that." His tone caught Leo's attention more then anything. It carried pain, hate, and the way he said "creatures", it was spat more then anything.

"Its lots of fun, I've learned a lot from them."

"Like what?" Will asked.

"Where do I begin?" He chuckled. "Mostly how much they actually fear humans probably. They don't really like anyone not from outside their pack, and me and my parents are like a part of their pack. Anyone else they tend to stay far away from."

"Bullshit." Craig then growled and hitting table good and hard. "They kill anything that moves."

"Pa!" Franks exclaimed.

"It's true, you should know this just as well as me."

"Please Craig, not in front of the kids." Celia practically begged.

"Learn this kids, wolves are not friendly, you saw that today. It's a miracle that this young man is eating here with us now. Stay away and out of the trees, because they will chase you down and kill…"

"Pa!" Frank yelled one last time. There was complete silence after that, other then Craig's grumbles as he pushed his plate away and walked away continuing to grumble. It wasn't until after dinner and when the children were put to bed and night had fallen that Leo found the courage to bring up the question he knew the answer to, but he just wanted to hear it.

"What was all that earlier? If you don't mind me asking?" He asked as he sat on the couch. Frank looked down at the fire burning away and Celia sighed as she sat beside him.

"Frank's sister, her husband and child were killed a very long time ago in Canada where they lived."

"What happened?"

"They were attacked by a pack of wolves a very long time ago honey." Celica replied after short moment of silence and putting her arm around his shoulders. "It was long ago, but Craig never forgot it, none of us did."

"But we only buried two." Craig added with a sigh as he walked in the room and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room with a grunt. His stick tight in his grip as he used it to lower his weight. "They never found little Danny's body, so the remains of my daughter and son-in-law were buried alone and without my grandson. My wife died of heartbreak a few years later. We all took this as a chance to be closer then before, to be there for each other, so my son-in-law's family all came into the Wisconsin area. He was their only son, Denise and Joe took it almost the worst, but nothing could compare to poor Charlie." He finished with a sigh, more sighs coming out from across the room from everyone else. Leo took this as the perfect moment to find out who this anonymous person is.

"Who's Charlie?" He asked.

"One of my many grandchildren, he was the closest to the family and was away when it happened. It led him into a deep pool of depression for many years and he's still there now. Not much has been seen or heard from him in the last few years."

"But it's his birthday soon, and we're all planning a surprise party for him, so he'll be here." Celia added. Leo was about to open his mouth to ask another question, but soon saw how this conversation was beginning to hurt these people by the looks on their faces, so he thought otherwise. Still, now he knew when to find this Charlie, maybe he'll get the chance some point soon.

A few more minutes into the night, noting else was said, other then Leo's mind starting to scream for sleep. Soon his head started to bob as he fought it until he eventually crashed out with his head resting on Celia's shoulder. The sudden weight made her look down, but smile. He maybe a strange boy, in both senses of the word, but he was still very handsome. And his eyes, she'd seen them before, just not sure where. She nudged Frank beside her, who look towards her and then to her shoulder. It was only moments later that he was laid gently onto the couch and a blanket covered him. Caleb was passed out on the rug beside the warm fire, so they left him exactly where he was. And while Frank was assisting his elderly father to his room, Celia took the moment, kissed her hand and placed it on Leo's forehead with a smile. But then…

"Goodnight mom." Leo mumbled in his sleep and shuffling around a little. An amused laugh escaped her lips as did a larger grin.

"Goodnight Leo, you brave boy." She whispered.

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update, I've had a very busy week with my new job starting soon and my driving test which unfortunately didn't go very well, but I've re-book it for a few months, this time i'm not going to make the single stupid mistake i made yesterday. Anyway, Leo's growing more and more attached to this family he promised himself he wouldn't, what will his final decision be? Will he find a way around to stay with them? Or will he eventually change again and return to the others? Kate and Humphrey have found his location, and after Ciara's methods, doesn't anyone think she may have made a terribly move? One that could have changed their adventure? And who is this Charlie that seems to be cropping up in placed around Leo? Maybe we'll find out soon. Until next time guys. :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Seekers

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 15: Seekers

The following morning, Leo couldn't believe the lie-in he gained from that night in a comfortable bed, with clean bedding and surrounded by a warm place with his "dog" at his feet. Caleb couldn't believe he didn't have one of these human beds in his place, he so needed one. So when he followed Franks into this room after carrying Leo inside he had to follow and try it out for himself. But Once again, Leo couldn't believe these people were his family. They were so nice, so it was hard to believe. He only went by that thought after the serious of events that transpired while in their company. First of all, treating the wound on his leg, followed by fresh clothes, and as promised, his old dry ones folded on a chair in the corner of the room, the hole in them even stitched up from where he ripped into the trouser leg. Not only that, but after he changed, a slap up meal was just being served, another steak being provided for Caleb. It was closing in on 10:00am by this time; they were all readying to wake him up. It may not sound the greatest of lie-ins, but when you have to wake up for Alpha duties and such, it really is a great one. But it didn't stop there. They refused for him to walk all the way home, and Frank apparently had some business in Rhinelander to take care of. So adding it all up, Leo so found himself, after saying his goodbyes, sitting in the passenger seat of Frank's car with Caleb in the back seat with his head out the open window and Craig in the seat beside him. His tongue flew out the side of his mouth as the wind dragged back his fur, the most sensational feeling ever!

All was quiet as they went along, the awkward silence ever building. "So Leo, where o you live? I can drop you off right outside your house and explain to your parents where you've been." Frank said after a moment.

"He lives with me." Caleb replied. "In a run down old shop."

"I live out of town a few miles, I can walk the rest of the way, it's a good walk and it'll give Caleb a chance to have his walk." Anyway Leo replied.

"Call me your dog again and I'm not helping you anymore." Caleb said and pulling his head back inside.

"Damn it Caleb, just play along." Leo seethed quietly, only just loud enough for Caleb to make out.

"What was that?" Frank asked, hearing Leo's sudden mutter.

"Nothing." He replied quickly. "So where are you headed?"

"Dad wanted to visit my sister, after yesterday Celia thought it would be a good idea, so that's where we're going."

"It's been a long time." Craig added. "She's all I have left of my youngest daughter."

"They have a son don't they, Alex isn't it?" Leo faked to question.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Frank asked curiously.

"I'm friends with him."

"You, friends with Alex?" Craig asked. "From what Susan told us he doesn't have any."

"He's got me. If it's ok with you, can you take me over there? My parents won't mind."

"No problem, we're nearly there." Frank replied as he turned into the residential estate mere minutes from their home.

"What about me? You told them I wasn't your pet and these people I was?" Caleb asked, bringing up a very important fact.

"We'll think of something when we get there." He muttered once again.

"Well, we're here, so we need to think of something." Caleb replied, Leo hadn't noticed they pulled up right outside the house. Frank clambered outside and walked at a quick pace to help his elderly father out the vehicle, and while they were occupied, Leo and Caleb had their chance. Leo jumped out, opened the door to let him out.

"Run back home, I'll meet you there." With a quick nod, Caleb ran down the length of the street and dived around and behind cars as not to be seen running.

"Where'd the dog go?" Craig asked, soon realising that Caleb wasn't around.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere doing what a dog's got to do." Leo chuckled. "He'll be back, he knows where I am."

"That's one smart dog." Frank added.

"Frank, Papa!" A woman's voice called out. They all spun around, and Susan was walking out the door with a large grin. "What brings you by?" She asked while pulling her brother into a hug.

"Is my oldest not allowed to his her old man when he wishes?" Craig chuckled as she moved onto him. But as she moved away, she then noticed something that she didn't expect.

"Leo?" She questioned upon seeing him stood there. "What are you doing here?"

"We found him yesterday up by the lake; he saved us from some wolves." Frank answered.

"He what?"

"You heard him." Craig confirmed. "This young man is quite remarkable." He added and hitting Leo's chest lightly with his cane.

"So Alex says." She chuckled lightly. "Come on in, Leo if you're here for Alex he's out at the moment, said he was heading to the park."

"Thanks, I'll get going."

"What about your dog?" Frank then asked just as Leo turned around.

"He ran up this way, didn't you see him?" He answered quick wittedly. "I'd better go catch him, I'll see you around." He said just as quickly to get out of the weird situation occurring and beginning to run and call Caleb's name.

Frank, Susan and Craig stepped inside the house after Leo's strange moment, not one of the first, but still, strange none the less.

"He's a strange one isn't he?" Craig mumbled as he walked into the living room.

"Be thankful pa, if he wasn't there yesterday then it's likely we wouldn't be here today."

"Why what did he do?" Susan asked curiously as they all sat around in chairs within the room.

"Like we said, he saved us from a group of wolves."

"How did he do that? He's just a kid?" Susan questioned in disbelief.

"Beats me, but he took my cane and came back in one piece with it and his dog." Craig replied.

"His dog?" Simon asked as he walked in the room upon hearing them walk through the door.

"This black and grey dog, said it was his. How're you doing Si?" Frank replied and shaking his hand after he came within reaching distance.

"Not bad. But this dog, he told us he didn't have one, that he only bumped into a stray when he met Alex."

"Maybe he just didn't want you to know, he loves his dogs after all." Craig said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Susan asked.

"His parents run their own wolf conservation a few miles out of town."

"No they don't, they're from Madison over a hundred miles away. We're old friends of theirs and he's here to organize a party for their anniversary in a few weeks."

"Really?" Frank questioned and puzzled. "When we bumped into him, he told us that his parents ran a wolf conservation a few miles away from here and was out on a hike before we me him."

"There's no wolf park near here, not that I've heard of anyway." Simon replied. They all looked around the room at one another. It was apparent Leo had lied to someone, but two questions now remained. Who did he really lie to, and in the case that he lied to all of them, who was the boy hanging around with Alex?!

Talking of Alex, Leo headed in the direction of the park, and it was harder then it sounded to just simply find someone here. It was one enormous field, parts of it held a few trees in which children darted in and around playing, a few play parks with fun equipment, and a skate park, filled with many jumps and rails as well as a concrete basketball court with plenty on teenagers messing about on. But around him and out of everyone here, he did not see Alex. But he was here earlier, so his mother says. So closing his eyes to focus on his other senses, he parted his mouth slightly and inhaled deeply. Smells of sweaty teenagers, cigarette smoke and freshly cut grass came to his senses as well as much more, and among them all was Alex's scent. Following his smell, he reached out his hearing and scanned the area around him for his voice. Sure others watching him looked on to see this strange boy standing around acting this way, but they didn't think much of it. Then, after hearing out for something, he heard the faint, but still distinct weep of a young boy, Alex.

Following his nose and the sound of the faint cries, he found the source, and it was indeed Alex huddled in the corner of the field with his back against the side of the tree nobody else could see. "Alex…" Leo muttered upon his sense calming. He looked up to his surprise to see Leo standing there before wiping his eyes. "Alex man what happened?" He asked and going down on one knee to come to his level.

"Nothing." Alex sniffled.

"Don't lie to me." It was then that a normal inhaled breath through his nose that Leo caught the scent of something. He lifted up Alex's chin, getting a clear view of his face, taking him into shock. A small trickle of blood ran down his top lip coming from his nose, another small cut in his bottom lip, and to finish of a, what will be, perfect black left eye. "Who did this to you?" Leo growled a letting go of his chin. Anger started to build in the pit of his stomach, whoever did this wasn't going to get away from it. Alex only looked around nervously, not resting on anything or anyone. Leo was going to get an answer one way or another, even if it was through a way he didn't like to use. He placed his hand on Alex's cheek and made him look into his eyes, by simply telling him too, and lone behold, he started to see everything written in his eyes.

This was becoming an art, Leo didn't like using it, but someone had messed with his family so he wasn't going to let the perpetrators get away with it. Seeing everything unfold through Alex's eyes, by Alex's eyes, he saw Alex simply walking along the field wanting to walk passed the basketball court where Shaun and a group of five played. He even took a longer route around them to avoid them. It didn't work, and soon he was being restrained and Shaun delivered blow after blow before he ran in this direction. He couldn't go home looking how he did. Knowing if someone was telling the truth or lying was one thing, a thing all wolves could do, knowing what happened by reading their eyes was a whole knew level Winston taught him that only a select few could achieve. An old trick the old Alpha's were taught back in the old days and only a few these days could do.

Leo brought himself back out of his cousin's eyes and looked around slowly behind him, a light, but very audible non-human like growl escaping his lips as he did. Those boys he saw both earlier as he stepped foot into the park and he saw through his cousin's eyes turns out to be Shaun the school's and Alex's personal bully playing basketball.

"Get up." Leo partially ordered, but certainly furious.

"Why, what are you going to do?" Alex sniffled as Leo dragged him to his feet and began walking back towards them.

"Dealing with this." Leo growled again. He hadn't felt this way other then his encounter with Ciara ex-boyfriend who started all this. "Hey, you!" Leo snapped, gaining their attention quickly.

"Leo don't, let's just go." Alex said getting in front of him and stopping him there and then.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the ninja." Shaun said catching the ball and rounding up his group to make a more defensive stance against him.

"Leo let's just go." Alex pleaded, Leo only stepped around him.

"You need to apologise before I put you on your ass again."

"For what? Teaching the freak over here he doesn't belong around us? For keeping the natural order of school kids in tact?" Shaun questioned.

"For being a jerk you piece of shit!" Leo snarled, but ashamed he even used that curse. Had his mother been here, Kate would knock him for two for hearing that language.

"What did you call me?" Shaun growled and smacking the ball in his hand threateningly while taking a few steps closer with his five friends either side of him.

"You heard me, now apologise…or I'll stick my size eight up your ass again."

"There's more us of this time, what are you going to do about that?" Shaun smirked.

"Only one more, want to find out?"

Shaun thought back to Leo's previous experience and encounter with Leo, he and three others brought down in less then ten seconds by one single boy. As much as he needed to teach them both a lesson he had a better thought in mind. Something that would entertain him and make them both look the fool in front of the entire school.

"I'll tell you what..." Shaun then said after a moment and in a far calmer tone; but still tough like. "The school talent competition is in two days. If butt munch back there can do something that'll make me think otherwise, I will not only apologise to you both, but I will also eat quit the basketball team."

"Dude, you can do that." One of his friends behind seethed.

"Chill man, like either of them could do something." Shaun whispered.

"Deal." Leo replied, rather too quickly and even took Shaun by surprise. He was really going to try?

"What?"

"You've got a deal." Leo said again and holding out his hand. Shaun confidently took it and shook it in a single way. But when he tried to let him go, Leo's grip only tightened, and tightened, and tightened to the point faint crunching sounds came from his hand. "But, if you go back on this, I will hunt you down and really show you the animal I am." Leo added and finally releasing his hand. Shaun braved it out, acting as though he hardly felt a thing, whereas he was sure his hand had broken something. Leo walked away, pulling Alex with him who would have actually gone willingly with him.

"What the hell man, why did you do that?!" Alex exclaimed once they were out of earshot.

"You're going to get that apology and show that guy what this family is really made out of." Leo answered sternly.

"I was quiet happy with it as it was."

"Well wasn't, we're going to teach him a lesson and put that sorry dog in his place."

"How? I don't have any talents."

"No need to worry, I'm going to teach you something my grandfather taught me some time ago."

"What? What can you teach me in two days that'll prove him wrong?"

"Something that'll make him the school idiot, now meet me in the town centre in two hours, I've got somewhere I need to be."

Kate, Humphrey and the gang walked and walked, far out and away from the town of Fargo, following the roads along with its signs and the map they had to find these wolves Kate and Humphrey knew. "So mom, who are these people we're trying to find?" Dom asked as they walked further.

"Remember that story your father and I told you of when we're were taken by humans long ago?" She asked back, receiving a nod from him.

"Well, they helped us get home. They know their way around anywhere, they know how to get to places and they knew the fast way to get us back home. If anyone can get us to Rhinelander faster, it's Marcel and Paddy." Humphrey finished.

"So where are they from dad?" Skye then asked.

"Beats me, they fly around everywhere." He chuckled.

"Fly!" Jasper exclaimed. "Wolves that can fly?!"

"No, honey… they're birds, not wolves." Kate laughed.

"You're friends with birds?" Sahara giggled. "Now I've heard it all."

"Say's the one who where's bird feathers. Who's to say you're not wearing their cousin." Humphrey chuckled deeply.

"They're falcon feathers, don't hate the feathers." She giggled.

"So where are we now Ciara?" Kate then asked, stepping over a log.

"Somewhere near a place called Fergus Falls, we can rest in Alexandria forty miles further up."

"We'll have to be quick; we'll have to get there before dark." Skye added.

"Well let's run, we can get there in no time." Dom added.

"Yeah, a bit of a problem there guys." Rick called out from ahead, scouting the area before they came to it.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sahara asked.

"Nothing, just Ciara's friends."

"Who?" She asked, coming towards him. Rick only pointed ahead of them. So she narrowed her vision further down the road to where he pointed, seeing familiar car and three boys sat around it, seemingly waiting for someone, One of which she recognised as the boy she flirted with and then cracked one.

"Oh damn." She sighed.

"Why did I think what you did was not only a bad move, but also not the last we'd see of them." Rick added with his own sigh.

"So, they're after us?"

"Seems so. God, did he really think we had a chance? He's got to be seventeen if he's driving to Pete's sake!" Ciara exclaimed again.

"So how are we going to get passed?" Jasper asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Leave it to me, I've got an idea." Rick sniggered excitedly and clapping his hands together. "Let's go Skye."

They weren't going to let that girl get away with it, how dare she humiliate them and then do what she did. They swore to hunt her and her coloured "brother" down and make them pay for the wrong move they made. No-one does that to them or tells them what to do, even their parents, they knew where they were headed, so they'd find them one way or another. They had to have overtaken them by now, but if they were headed the Rhinelander they'd come this way, so a roadblock they set up and they waited patiently.

However, some entertainment was provided when a wolf appeared on the opposite side of the road. They stood a little more alert, but showed little fear towards the harmless animal. Skye sat back and watched them taking a stick beside her and tossing it towards them, giving them dog like pleading eyes as they did. Soon getting the idea, the lead boy took the stick and threw it as far as he could, the only way he thought he's get rid of the strange wolf. Only…when he turned his, he heard the quiet yet cute sound that was Skye begging again with the largest puppy eye she could get make them before throwing the stick back towards them. Now seeing this as a game, all three lads walked away from the car and towards the stick, giving Rick his chance. Skye ran after the stick, partially playing along, but to be honest, mostly because her canine instincts took over and she became obsessed with it and genuinely wanted them to throw it. After a few more throws, both wolf and boys beginning to enjoy themselves, it was all brought to a sudden stop by a loud, metallic bang. Spinning around, they couldn't believe their eyes upon seeing Rick breaking off one of the wing mirrors with a large thick stick. "YOU!" The lead boy bellowed with a furious tone.

"Skye, let's get out of here!" He yelled and taking off down the road where Kate, Humphrey and the others had already began walking down. Skye threw the stick with all her might, making it spin and hit one of the boys behind their knees, causing him to fall and cry out from the sting before running after Rick.

"Quick, get in the car!" The lead boy ordered. They all scrambled and jumped to their feet, but soon noticed something. Along the edge of the car was carved "Catch us if you can" along with an arrow pointing down to the flat wheel that would stop them from getting anywhere. Growling in annoyance, the same boy kicked the wheel as he watched the humans and their dogs run down the road, disappearing into distance. "We're going to catch them, call for help."

Guys, I'm back!" Caleb yelled in the woodland area. Caleb did as Leo instructed; he went home, soon Leo returned and shortly after that they both headed towards the zoo. Leo promised Caleb he'd let him in again to see and hold his siblings once again soon, and today was that day. Caleb was holding up his end of the bargain, now it was Leo to uphold his. Leo let Caleb inside through the gate that wasn't watched while he went to speak with the manager of the zoo to debate for the wolf's release, he'd come back with news shortly.

But in the meantime, Caleb was walking around the small wooded area searching for his family when suddenly. "Dog pile!" Several voices yelled. He was suddenly pounced on for all directions, six bodies all jumping on his and crushing him under their weight. He didn't mind, he enjoyed this playful touch of his friends and family seeing as he hadn't experienced it before. Laughing and giggling away, they final stepped off him.

"What brings you by this time bro?" Texas asked.

"Other then wanting to see you guys again, nothing much. It's great to see you again."

"We see each other through a fence though." Nikita added.

"This is better though." He smiled. "How are dad and Kali?"

"They're in the den, no surprise there." Aaron asked, one of the other males adopted by Kali and Kyp. There's also his brother Nicholas and sister Nala, all three siblings, brought here by the zoo to become part of the pack they hope to grow. A look on Caleb's face showed something, something they saw and knew what he had planned.

"You can't be serious." Kyan said.

"Just for a few minutes, it's been a long time so he may have had a change in heart."

"Well, we'll wish you luck. The den's that way." Nicholas said pointing in a direction.

"Thanks guys, hopefully I'll see you again." He chuckled and walking in the direction he was pointed in. He followed the faint prints in the dirt, indicating someone had been along here several times, clear signs of a den entrance being close. And soon he found Kali lying on the floor, he tail swishing gently behind her to the sides as she lay with her head on her paws.

"Is he in there?" Her head shot up, more surprised then ever that Caleb would ever come this close to the den.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Quick, come look at this." She whispered but with a smile. She brought him right to the entrance of the den and they both peeked around the corner. Kyp lay inside, pondering over the puppy collar strapped to his wrist.

"He's actually wearing it? What did you have to do to get that on him?"

"He told me he threw it somewhere, but I watched him put it on himself. He covers it with his fur."

"Strange." Kyp suddenly said. "That a simple thing can be so powerful." Caleb looked over to Kali, but she had turned and walked away to give them some privacy. "How was it you can by this thing?" He asked without taking his eye off the thing.

"My mother gave it to me and I've had it for as long as I can remember."

"How does it work?" Feeling a little more confident, Caleb stepped paw into the den a few steps, but stopped when he heard Kyp's low threatening growl.

"I don't know. But she told me if I keep it on the humans won't hurt me, and they never did or have since I had it. I thought that…"

"What a ridicules thing." He scoffed.

"Then why do you wear it? Missing me yet?" Caleb said, making a bold move.

"Why are you here?" He growled and covering up the collar with his fur.

"To see if I was brave enough to see you."

"Well I don't want to see you dog, now leave me be."

"My mother was taken away from me when I was two moons old." Caleb said instead

"I don't care, I said go." Kyp warned a little louder and more feral.

"She told me my father was here, that it was a giant mistake that it happened between them."

"I agree." He sighed in anger.

"So I came in hope I'd find him, and here I find you. Can't you even look at me dad?" Suddenly, Kyp spun around as fast as Caleb had even seen, so fast he barely saw it and didn't have time to get out of the way of his fly claws. As a result, his talon like appendages caught him just below his left eye and racked down the side of his cheek, leaving three large gashes down it and a forth catching the top of his ear and dragging itself down the front of it. Caleb dried out loudly and clutched his bleeding cheek.

"Now get this straight dog." He snarled loudly. "I'm not your father and I never will be. I have two sons not three, so stay away from me and my children."

"Kyp!" Kali screamed as she came running into the den with her children not far behind him all crowding around Caleb and checking his wounds. "How can you do that?!"

"You want to know something else!" Caleb then yelled; although tears of both blood and water fell down his face blending into one another while he pushed pass them to face him again. "I was not an only child!" He sobbed. "My mother gave birth to three others, two were my sisters and another was a brother of mine. I never got to know them, I barely got to know my mother, now I hardly remember her anymore and all I want is to know my father and the only family I have left."

"Caleb, let's just go…" Kali said softly, he only pushed her out of the way gently and came even closer to Kyp's face.

"If you were half the wolf mom said you were, them you'd know that family is family and that nothing can change it. I learnt that and I am only half a wolf. So if you were a full one, you should know that better then anybody." He cried, Kyp stared him right in the eye, not showing another sign but anger towards him. "Keep the collar, you need it more then I do you coward." Caleb finished before turning around and barging passed his friends and half siblings to go back into the light. Kali gave her mate one last disappointed glare before walking out after Caleb and her own children.

Caleb scurried away faster, fast enough to create distance between them and make it to Leo before they had a chance to catch up to him. Tears and blood continued to fall down his face, but he had other things to worry about. Leo however, saw them straight away. "Oh god, what happened to you?" He exclaimed and getting ready to kneel down to have a closer look.

"I'll explain later." Caleb replied coldly and walking passed in towards the back gate. "Are they free?" He asked upon reaching it. With a sign, Leo stood back up and unlocked it.

"I tried everything, even saying I'd take you guys' home with me to live with my pack, that they'd be under close observation for some time by myself."

"And?" Caleb asked with hope.

"He can't let them go." Leo sighed after they walked through and he locked it again.

"What! Why?"

"He said the wolves here are the main attraction since they started coming out of the woods. That without them the zoo would have to be shut down and any animal they couldn't release or move to another zoo they'd put them down for euthanasia."

"And that is?" Leo only had to give Caleb a look that showed it all. "They'd kill them?!" He then exclaimed.

"They can't release potentially dangerous animals, so they'd put them down. I tried everything but I can't get him to let them go."

"So what happens now? You still need to hold your end of the deal!" Caleb warned, feeling as though Leo would let him down.

"I will, don't worry. In two days, we'll break them out together." Leo answered. "The manager of the zoo is going to let me keep this key to the enclosure. When night comes and there's only security, we can get them out."

"But what about the zoo? They'd kill all the animals."

"The only other dangerous animal I saw in there were the bears, and they can be released. He was trying to stop me from thinking all this so no animal would be killed. "Come Tuesday, you'll be with you family. I promise." Only Leo hadn't thought of something when he said that, and he still hadn't after. In two days time was the school talent show, and as everyone knows, you can't be in two places at once.

**Here's another chapter guys. You know what I found out as i was typing this? It's very hard to do so with a cat on you lap as well as a laptop. So any spelling mistakes blame on the cat! Anyway, it seems those boys from the station are after Ciara and Rick, will they catch them? Leo and Alex have got themselves into some deep trouble, what is it Leo will be teaching Alex do we think? And as for Caleb, i thought a little more background info was needed, a little sad i know, but it was necessary i think. I have to admit i think this might be my favourite chapter thus far. So, please leave a review as i love to hear what you think and read on. Until next time! :D**


	15. Chapter 15 Old Friends

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 15: Old Friends

Rick and Ciara didn't let their "condition" get the better of them when it came to sleeping, they enjoyed getting as close as they could to their parents and siblings for heat and affection through touch. Especially Ciara, she was the daddy's girl more then anything, as were Skye, so the two had a side each of Humphrey, they huddled in as close as they could to him. Kate took her boys, and although in wolf form Rick look far more like her mate then showing any traits from herself, she loved she had another Humphrey in her life. Should anything happen to him, Rick and Jasper would be the only ones that would remind her of him. But she didn't like to think of that, they had many more years together to enjoy before life's many miseries that were old age came to them.

So, sleeping overnight in an abandoned, large enough den they found near the shores of one of the many lakes and rivers around this are that was Alexandria, they slept through the night, Kate dreaming once again that they found Leo and she had him back in her arms. Although, it always ended the same way. Something to her didn't feel right, her mothering instincts kicking in each time this dream was over. In the dream, she would find Leo in his wolf form running towards her, calling for her and she was to him. But only when they became centimetres from touching, he'd quickly change to a human right before her, but still out of reaching distance, and a she tired to fight against what felt like an invisible vine around her, she started to be pulled back. Although her paws were running forwards, the more she tried the more she moved away from him as he did the same, only getting faster and faster until he faded into darkness. She'd wake up after that, breathing heavily, feeling as though all that had really happened and she had just sprinted for her son's life.

They'd find Saint Cloud soon after mid-day, if they ran. So they did. After a quick meal, they ran and ran, as fast and for as long as they could. Running until the halfway point where their bodies demanded a break, in which they did. Rick took this as a point to look back, something the others hadn't done. His instincts kicked in far more potently then it had the entire morning, the feeling that they were being followed. And if they were, he was sure he knew who by. Urging that they move on as soon as possible, they regained their breath and continued on, running to the extremes and testing the strain on their bodies.

Closing in on Saint Cloud, and as predicted it had only just gone midday as the town came in sight over the trees of the large forest they were in. But before the forest was a rocky landscape, a large ravine to cross and a monster of a hill to go down before the forest. Looking down at his paws, Humphrey found evidence of his feathered friends. Picking it up to examine it, it was a tiny, round rock he very well remembers them using and occasionally collided with his head a number of times. "They're around here somewhere." Humphrey said looking around and dropping it.

"How are we going to cross that?" Jasper asked and pointing towards the deep and very steep drop that would surely lead to a wolf's death.

"Look." Sahara said and motioning her head in a direction. To the right was a bridge, a seemingly perfect way to cross. Yet it was coincidental it was here, but also dangerous. It was slim, it grew thinner and slimmer as it stretched out, and its weakest point right in the middle before it grew stronger as it reached the other side.

"Na uh, no way." Humphrey said as soon as his eyes cast over it and the lethal drop bellow it. "We'll find another way around." He then added and turning back to walk away. Kate and Sahara followed, also agreeing it was a stupid way to cross. Only, they quickly discovered that their children were not following, and a glance back showed them at the foot of the bridge and starting their cross.

"Rick stop!" Kate ordered as they ran back, being first, Rick only continued on. "I said stop!" She screamed again, this time making him sigh and them all turn back to look at them.

"We said we're going another way." Sahara added.

"That could take us hours to go around it." Rick retaliated and pointing around to the ravine that lasted for miles. "This way we can reach Leo in faster time and find these birds of yours." Looking down at the drop was all that was needed to convince the adults that this was a big mistake. But seeing the length and how far the ravine went showed them that was the only way around and would only take them in the wrong direction for hours. Humphrey and Kate looked to Sahara for support; her expression showed them she was agreeing with the kids, that this was going to be the only way. With regret and a sigh, Kate stepped forward.

"Let us go first, we're lighter and we can find out if it's too weak to take your weight." Kate said stepping forward and Rick stepping back.

"No let me." Skye then objected and taking Kate's place at the front. "I'm the lightest out of all of us, you guys go behind me." She said before beginning taking her steady steps before walking across.

"Ok, just take it easy." Humphrey said worryingly. She gave a slight nod back before carrying on. Rick and stood back, letting everyone else go in front of them and keeping spaced out as not to apply to much pressure to the weak bridge. As the convoy progressed on, Skye led the way, applying gently pressure to the spot she'd take her first step before really taking it, using the same technique with the rest of them. The others followed in her steps; she was their guide across this rocky death bridge.

Coming to the halfway point, the weakest and death defying part. The bridge began to creak and crumble underneath them as Ciara finally, being the last in the cue, finally stepped onto the bridge. It was only around fifteen metres long, so being careful this should be no problem. It was when Skye took a step, a little too close to the edge that it crumbled away from underneath her and she slipped, falling to her chest but remaining balanced. Jasper grabbed her tail in his jaws; just to be sure she wouldn't fall. "Skye are you ok?" Kate asked fearfully.

"I'm fine, be careful here, it's dangerous, keep to the middle!" She called back and continuing on.

"This whole thing is dangerous!" Dom exclaimed. Moment's later, Skye cleared the bridge, but at the same time, the heaviest bringing up the rear made it to the middle, causing the weak bridge to crumble further underneath and creak louder.

"Go on your hands and knees." Ciara said as she began to lower herself. "It'll even the weight." Rick nodded and did the same, gently bringing himself to his knees before crawling along. On the plus side, it also helped with balanced. Jasper, Dom and Sahara stepped over and off the bridge onto solid ground, taking large breaths of relief, Kate and Humphrey staying back with Ciara and Rick in case they needed help. Only in this position, it positioned Rick's vial within his pocket, containing what he needed to change back, to the edge of his pocket. The more he moved, the more it pushed out until the point came where it poked its way out too much and slipped out his pocket. He felt it leave, turning around just in time to hear it hit the bridge and dropping himself against it to catch it before it fell out of reach. Another bad move, the thud make the bridge loudly crack, Kate and Humphrey scurried the rest of the way, Rick and Ciara froze, any sudden move may cause it to break. Eventually, it came to a stop, and all they could hear was the faint echo leading down to rocky ravine. A weak laugh to remove the tension escaped his lips as he pushed himself up, keeping a tight grip on the vial as not to drop it.

"Now that was close." He laughed feebly, Ciara adding to it. Suddenly, the spot under his hand, the same hand that held the vial broke away, something he didn't expect and therefore making him once again drop the vial, this time out of reach as it plummeted down and down. "NO!" He yelled as the bridge rumbled and grumbled away, more and more of it breaking off and away from under them.

"Screw it, just run!" Ciara yelled and jumped to her feet carefully. His life was far more important then the vial, so following hr actions, he pulled himself to his feet and ran to remaining way just as the bridge started to break right where they were. They threw themselves over the edge and into the dirt and solid earth, relishing the fact they were safe.

"Now, I've known you crazy wolves for a long time monsieur." Some French voice called from somewhere around them. "But I can certainly say I've never seen anything quite like that."

"Marcel!" Humphrey said cheerfully as he landed before him.

"I must also agree." Paddy added upon landing beside him. "That was quite extraordinary."

"Paddy!" Kate smiled and pulled the birds into an embrace, mostly by force.

"I forgot how tight you wolf hugs were." Marcel gasped upon her squeezing him too tightly to what he could handle. "And how is Mr and Mrs Wolf these days hmm?" He then asked upon being released.

"I told you all this when I saw you guys a few months ago." Humphrey chuckled and stepping to Kate's side.

"Maybe, but you didn't introduce us to these fine ones." Paddy replied and pointing his wings to the kids.

"Kids, come here." Humphrey told them, so they did. "Kids, this is Marcel and Paddy. Marcel, Paddy, this is Dom, Jasper and Skye."

"Ahh, the Skye who was away at Alpha School is this?" Paddy questioned and taking in her appearance.

"These are the birds that helped you get home?" Skye asked.

"They are, and our very good friends." Kate smiled.

"And what about these fine humans, I can't say I know many wolves brave enough to go near them." Marcel then asked.

"They're our other children, Rick and Ciara." Kate answered; obviously, they received confused and puzzled eyes in return. "It's a long story."

"And you can tell them it in a moment." Rick then added. "We dropped the vial guys." He said and pointing over the edge.

"You mean this?" Marcel laughed in that strange French Canadian way and stepping to the side to reveal the vial behind him. "We wondered what this was, how did we not guess it was something to do with you crazy wolves."

"You guys are a life saver, really." Rick sighed in relief with a grin and picking it up. It was daunting for the birds to look up to the human, never had they been so close to one before. He placed it back into his pocket, making sure it went in far enough to not escape again.

"I if may ask, wheat are you even doing here?" Paddy then asked.

"Looking for you apparently." Sahara answered. "We need to get to Rhinelander, heard of it?"

"Why of course, we only passed there a few days ago." Marcel answered. "But where do we come in?"

"You guys know your way around the entire country, and we need a way to get there fast." Kate replied. "And seeing as you've helped us in the passed, I'm sure you know a way for us."

"We aren't your resident travel agency Miss Kate." Paddy said and crossing his wings. "But you are our friends, so of course we'll help." Smiles grew on all there faces; now they were all one step closer to finding Leo. "Alexandria has a train station; the tracks come by the bottom of the hill through these trees." Paddy then added and pointing backwards through the trees behind them all.

"Get through their and down the hill quick enough, you might just be able to catch it." Marcel added. "And we remember how good you are with your timings with trains." He finished chuckling.

"How much longer do we have? Sahara asked.

"About twenty minutes, so get running, we'll guide you there from above the trees." Paddy replied.

"Let's go guys." Humphrey said and begging to move.

"Oh, monsieur Humphrey?" Marcel then questioned. "Did you have any other humans in your party?"

"No, there's just us?" Ciara answered. "Why?"

"Because it seems you were followed miss." Paddy answered and pointing to the other side of the ruined bridge. Following his wing, they couldn't believe at what they were seeing. Three boys, on three bikes, the same boys from the station and from the previous day, stood glaring at them menacingly.

"Run, run with haste!" Paddy shouted. They didn't take a second warning and bolted with paws sliding to gain traction before eventually gaining it. The same applied for the boys who took to their peddles and after finding the grip charged towards the broken bridge. But what was the worry? They weren't going to be able to get across after all. Or so they thought, gaining enough speed and with years of experience, they simply gained enough speed and cleared the two metre gap in the bridge one after another and continued to build speed until they reached the trees where the others had already disappeared into.

Now seeing that they were still being pursued, all the wolves and two humans ran as fast as they could move, glancing up to make sure they were still headed in the right direction by following their winged guides, and every so often looking behind them only to see their chasers closing in on them. They weren't going to outrun them all the way, so but because they were on bikes, maybe they could out-manoeuvre them. After all, they were after Rick and Ciara, so as they ran a plan was hatched. Shouting towards one another, they finally came up with their plan, splitting off from the group they veered to the right, promising to meet them at the slope before the train. If not, then to leave without them.

The boys followed after them, not caring about their dogs. Neither Rick nor Ciara knew where they were going, but they could see this area of the forest was thicker and far bumpier, making their rides far trickier. Splitting up once again, Ciara went right along a path and Rick ran left. That lead boy followed Ciara while his two friends went after Rick, a costly mistake. Rick didn't know what to do, and he could see his pursuers gaining on him, so he hoped something would come into view soon to help him. Then it did. A branch at chest height, perfect. Ducking under it, then grabbing a hold of it and bending it around the tree, he waited for them to come speeding passed. The first came charging through, the second felt the force of the branch smashing into his chest, causing him to fall in that spot and his bike carry on without him. Laughing a little, he had a victorious moment, but then continued on running back the way he came when the first boy came back for him.

Ciara weaved in and out of the trees she passed, that boy she flirted with desperately trying to catch her. Least to say he was astonished at the speed she was running and the agility she had. He was good, she admitted that, and she even wondered if she could shake him. Jumping off short and sudden drops, he only jumped off and landed them to continue coming after her.

Rick was doing the same, weaving in and out of the tree in his path, his chaser doing the same. Ahead came a small hill, so he ran over it, only then and on the other side was a fallen tree at chest height, ducking under it, he was close to running into it. However, the boys right behind him didn't have the brakes to stop in time, and ended up crashing into it with a loud metallic bang. Laughing as he ran now in search of Ciara, she suddenly ran into the side of him, their paths literally meeting and the lead boy still behind her.

"I lost the other two!" He yelled to her as the adrenaline kicked in.

"Now let's lose this guy." She added. "Let me show you what an Alpha can do." She then smiled. Ahead of them, another low branch, clear in view and speeding towards them. Ciara slowed and let Rick speed on ahead only so she could execute her plan. Holding out her hands, she took a hold the branch, the momentum she gathered enough to spin her around the branch and over the top of it. The boy, even though he saw it coming, suddenly became confused and disorientated just by watching her, regrettably didn't hit the brakes and soon ended up with the same fates as his friends, covered in mud and grinding his face in the mud. Growling as he raised his head, he watched as they ran off and away down the path, but he wasn't going to give up on them.

Eventually finding the end of the trees, they came bursting out, taking the other by freight seeing as they didn't know who to expect. "We lost them." Ciara panted. "Not sure how long for though."

"Just in time, the train will be here soon." Paddy replied.

"Now, all you must do is get to the bottom of this hill and into the train. Too soon and you'll run into the train and too early and you'll end up in the lake." Marcel added. Taking a look at what they were doing, they noticed Jasper, Humphrey and Dom dragging freshly made log-sled towards the top of the slope before them and lining it up with a second one.

"Wait, what's going on?" Rick asked and walking towards everyone.

"We won't make it if we run, so we'll log sled it instead." Kate replied.

"Log sled this? We don't know this hill or what to expect." Ciara retaliated.

"We'll be fine, your father and I have done this before on a hill we've never been down before." Kate replied.

"Split up guys, try to even the weight." Humphrey said quickly. So in one, Humphrey, Jasper, Skye and Rick, and in the other was Dom, Kate, Sahara and Ciara in those orders. "Come on boys, this hill is no longer then the one at home. I want to see those two and a half minutes done faster."

"You betcha dad." Jasper smirked.

"Incoming!" Marcel yelled. The three boys weren't down and out yet. Muddy, and embarrassed, defiantly, but not out of this game. But what they didn't expect were the humans and dogs sitting in what looked like tree bark.

"What hell?" One of them said puzzled.

"Go!" Ciara shouted, and using her hands to push them off and over as Rick did the same.

"After them!" The lead boy ordered and taking off after them. Glancing back, Skye saw them jump into the air as they started coming down the hill on their strange contraptions, moving faster them themselves.

"They're coming!" She called out.

"Lean back everyone!" Humphrey yelled over the winds screeching passed them. Doing this, they became more aerodynamic, although the boys still were faster, at least the gap wouldn't be filled so quickly. Both Marcel and Paddy flew down to their level.

"It's more or less a straight forward shot downwards, just be careful of the bumps in this path. You're right on time!" Paddy told them.

"We wish you all the best!" Marcel added as they veered up and away, their business was done here, there was nothing more they could do.

"We're on our own guys, Marcel and Paddy have gone!" Humphrey announced as the first jump came, and there was no avoiding it. Getting air and landing with a thud, they all remained on course and unharmed. The same went for the boys, getting some good height, pulling off a minor trick before sticking the landing and moving off again. The second, no difference all both sides, air, trick and finally landing. A slight corner came in sight, and it was the boy's opportunity. Moving to the inside of the hand turn, they were able to move around it faster and get right along side them. Now they were right beside Dom, Kate, Sahara and Ciara.

"Take a hint!" Ciara yelled to them.

"You ruined my car!" He bellowed back.

"Guys, it's the train!" Dom yelled as the train came in sight, carrying behind it several train cars, only a few open, but they needed one. They couldn't all go in one by one, by volunteering, Dom, Kate, Sahara and Ciara all sat up, slowing them down gradually and pulling in behind the others. They could see a lake behind them, sure that would be a more preferable landing then the wall on the other side of the car, but they'd have to make do.

"Go, go, go!" Jasper bellowed, their speed at its climax as they hit the final jump. Aiming for the very last open car of the train, Humphrey, Jasper, Skye and Rick were able to jump out at the last moment and crash into train car and collide with the back wall in a big heap. Adding to it, Dom, Kate, Sahara and Ciara aimed their sled with the same gap, jumped out, letting the sled hit the side of the car before adding to the pile inside.

Sadly, being unable to move over fast enough to join them inside, the boys were left with nothing but air as the train moved passed them and they were left with the more comfortable, yet worst landing, which was the lake. Landing with a scream and a splash, they swam to the surface and hacked up the water they swallowed, their bikes sinking the ten feet to the bottom. They weren't going to give up, although his friends were; now they were all severely pissed off, and defiantly weren't ready to give in on this chase.

Groaning and panting away, nobody moved from the pile that had been made inside the car, first they had to get their breathing and heart rate under control. "I…am never going…log-sledding with you wolves ever again! Sahara exclaimed. "I thought it was fun to try, but no!"

"You mean…You've never done it before?" Skye asked from deep inside the pile, her voice muffled by the bodies around her. She didn't answer, she couldn't talk, she needed her breath back first.

**Here's another one for you, hope you enjoyed it. So these boys really aren't giving up without a fight, they want revenge. I'm sorry to say this guys, but i can't see there being more then five chapters left to this story. But be grateful, had i not found a way to kick Kate, Humphrey and co off the first train then it would have finished a lot sooner, possibly by the next chapter! And i thought i should add in another few characters from the film, even if it was only for one chapter. So now that they're en-route to finding Leo, will they be able to convince him to come back if he hasn't already told them by the time they reach him? Read on and review to find out. See ya! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 Secrets Start

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 16: Secrets Start

The following morning after Leo's agreement with Shaun, although he didn't he how he could impress anyone at the time with the zero talents he possessed, Alex was fearful of not only having to live with Shaun for the remainder of his education, but also that he'd make a fool of himself in front of the entire school. Either way, he as sure that both would happen. Leo explained later on that day he was going to teach him an art he learnt from his own grandfather something that would be sure to put him in the school's cool books. Starting work that same afternoon, Leo went through exactly what he was going to teach his cousin, the great art all Alpha's are taught, cold reading.

Going through the basics, cold reading is the ability to read minds in a way, to know if someone's lying or telling the truth, even know their deep and darkest secrets they thought they had locked away, all by studying their body language. Being Leo, he's had a lifetime of experience with this, only a few months with Winston's expert tuition, but if Alex pulled it off, his life would be sure to change. Training from mid-afternoon till night, Leo taught him the basics, teaching him what to look for and what he saw means.

Returning home, Leo came in to see something he never expected to see. Caleb annoyed! Leo promised him he'd be back earlier so they could plan out his family's escape. He managed to stop the bleeding under his eye and in front of his ear, but a scar would surly be left behind. But he wasn't happy at the time Leo returned at after promising to be back with light to spare to plan everything out for tomorrow night. But what was there to plan out? After all, all there was to do was to unlock the gate and run as fast as they could before anyone saw them. Only now Caleb started to question whether or not Leo would uphold his end of the deal. Leo reassured him he was not going to forget.

The following morning however, Caleb was not as reassured and started to doubt him. So while Leo washed in a leaking gutter in the rain that poured down outside, wearing trousers but no shirt, Caleb lay on the couch watching. "You're sure you're going to be here tonight?" He questioned. Every time he asked, Leo would reply with uncertainty in his voice, or a not so bothered response as if it wasn't his main concern at that moment. But then again, it was like it never was.

"I've planned it all out." Leo replied as he scrubbed his face. "There's the talent show at 6:00, Alex and I are on at 6:30 and we're the last act. I'll be here by 7:30 and in that time the zoo will be closed and nobody will see us leave." He leaned back in from the window and shook his face, his wet hair slapping his face as he stepped inside.

"You know this is a big deal for me, you can't mess this up."

"I won't, don't worry." Leo insisted as he dried his hair and upper body with the only towel he was able to "acquire" that morning. "It's nothing to worry about, everything will be ok. I've got to go and meet Alex this morning, I might be back before tonight, but if I'm not I'll see you when it's time."

"Give me some insurance." Caleb then said. "Leave the key here, because you'll have to come back for it." He got up and stood on the floor, wanting him to do it.

"Fine." Leo scoffed, taking the key from his pocket and placing it on a shelf. "There, you need to trust me a little more." He said calmly and slipping on a shirt.

"You said you were going to tell them who you really are." Caleb then said changing the subject after seeing Leo would be coming back.

"There hasn't been the right moment." He replied as he pulled his head through. "It's not as easy as it looks. "Oh hey Alex, I'm the cousin you thought died fifteen years ago. But really I was found and adopted by wolves, raised in a care home for most of my life and then carried on living with them." That doesn't really sound right."

"Just so you know, I understand how you feel. I after all had to do the same thing with my dad."

"About your dad, I can see he really hates you, so why go through all this to get him out if he can't even look at you?"

"Because he's the only family I have left." Caleb sighed and turning around to walk to his cradle. "I lost my mom, I never knew my siblings, so all I want is my dad." He added while jumping in and laying on his back with his tail and back feet hanging over the edge.

"I'm going to tell them soon. I only plan to spend another week or so here before I head home. If it doesn't work then it doesn't work and I'm not afraid to spend the rest of my life as a human."

"Well I wish you the best."

"Thanks buddy. I'll see you later."

Walking through the rain, Leo thought through everything he was to teach Alex today and his progression thus far. Alex only had enough time to know the basic's Leo had over a year's worth of knowledge and experience in the art. So now being more wet then he was before he left his temporary home, he reached Alex's and knocked on the door. Soon, it was answered by his cousin, Isabel. "Oh hey Leo. Here for Alex?" She asked.

"That's right, is he here?"

"Yep, come on in, get out of the rain." She insisted, and so he did. It was funny, Isabel had no features that she shares with Leo, and stood side by side you wouldn't be able to see they were related. Yet they were strangely. She didn't have to call his name before Alex came running down the stairs, a smile on it upon seeing Leo.

"He man, another lesson?"

"That's right, I think we should stay here though, not a good time to be going outside."

"I was going to say that. My room's clean, so we can use that. I just got to talk to my mom."

"Lead the way." Leo replied. Following Alex to the right, they found her in the living room, sitting in a lounge chair, reading glass on and a thick book in her hands.

"You know Leo…" Susan said right before anyone had time to say anything. "My brother and I had a good talk about you yesterday."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You told him something you never told me."

"I probably said a few things." Leo replied. He started to see where this was going, and he didn't think of it before. He told them two different stories; he should have stuck to one!

"Mom, Leo and I are going to be in my room all day, is that ok?"

"Yeah of course, just behave." She warned, giving Leo a sceptical look. Right as they turned around the phone rang, and being beside it Susan grabbed it.

"Hello? Oh Kate, I was wondering when you'd return my call." Leo froze. He told them his parents were Kate and Humphrey, which was no lie, but the lie was that it was a different Kate and Humphrey. Could this be them? He didn't want to run the risk. Spinning around, and moved quickly towards her. "I'm just calling about your son…" She never got to finish until Leo grabbed the phone out of her hand and held it to his ear, hearing a woman's voice for a moment before pressing a button and severing the call. All a part of his quick scheme plan. Looking at Susan, Alex and Isabel, all he saw were gob-smacked looks.

"You really don't want to talk to them." Was all he could think of saying.

"Well, why not?" Susan asked dropping her book on the table with an angered and disappointed look. Thinking for a moment, he finally thought of something.

"That wasn't my mom and dad."

"Of course it was, she said it was her."

"But it wasn't, there's this family that live near us and hate us. They've been calling people and saying it's my parents and spreading lies."

"I left a message on their answering machine, that same number." Susan insisted.

"I'll call them myself." He said, once again wishing he could take that back. Receiving an on-looking expression from his aunt, he turned around and dialled the first and only number he hoped would help him. It dialled and he held it to his ear, waiting for it to answer.

Susan watched on, not impressed. She knew Leo was lying, so why wouldn't he just admit the truth to her. But then, to her surprise, he turned around and offered her the phone. Taking it, she held it to her ear. "Hello?"

Leo watched her having a brief conversation with his devious plan, biting his bottom lip but still trying to seem truthful. After talking to Alex for a moment and a while later, Susan handed him back the phone as he requested with a courteous nod and going back to her book. "Thanks Caitlyn." He whispered.

"Don't mention it kiddo." She replied. Caitlyn, his old and great friend from the care home he, Rick and Ciara were from. She would be the only one who would help him. "So tell me, where have you been for that last year? Didn't get eaten?"

"Not yet, but I think you just saved me." He chuckled. Giggling in response, she replied.

"Just take care of yourself, I won't say anything."

"Thanks, bye." He then hung up and placed it back on the receiver. "So why did you want to talk to my mom for?" Leo asked.

"I haven't spoken to her in a long time; I just thought a quick call would be nice was all. Now go and have fun." She said with a friendly smile. However, when Leo and Alex walked out the room, that smile faded into that of suspicion. She'd recognise her friend's voice, and that wasn't Kate's.

Meanwhile, Rick groaned and seethed as he tugged on the top of a wooden crate, and with one final tug he managed to rip off the lid taking the nails with it. Everybody was hungry the smell of heat filled to car, forcing girls to one side and boys to another, it was bumpy, noisy and uncomfortable, and one more bump was all it took to wake up Skye who was able to gain half an hours sleep. Reaching out her front paws and bending under back, she stretched out with a large yawn. "About time sweetie, lunch is ready." Kate smiled from beside her.

"Any sleep is better then none I guess." She moaned from sitting back up.

"Before we eat, I need to have a talk with you about something." Kate said and motioning with her eyes to follow her into the back corner with her.

"Mom we've already had the sex talk, I don't want to go through it again." She sighed.

"Not that silly, something else, now come on." Kate insisted. So Skye did as her mother instructed and followed her a little further back into one of the corners of the train car. "I just want to ask you where you went the night Leo left." Kate continued as they sat opposite one another.

"I went with him to that place he, Rick and Ciara were supposed to and sleep as humans in the fields. I thought it was my fault he left so I went with him."

"It wasn't your fault honey." Kate replied softly. "He just needed some space to go and think." But on further thinking about it, Skye only came to a realization. Her eyes began to well with tears, her heart rate increase and her breath began more ridged.

"It's all my fault." She sobbed. Being caught by Kate as she lunged towards her.

"It's not Skye."

"But it is." She wept. "I was the last one to say anything to him before he left; I made him leave to go and think, and by making him think I made him run away. And now because of me…he might not ever come back and have his other human family to go to instead. Because of me, I lost a brother and you lost a son."

Kate's own tears started to fall, how could her daughter think this was her fault, when she felt it was her own fault? She was the one after all who suggested to Humphrey and her father that they take Leo to that place they found him all those years ago to have his questions answered. The loud sobs of Skye and the silent ones of Kate didn't go unnoticed, and soon Sahara was by there side and after hearing the whole conversation spoke her view.

"You don't need to blame yourself pup." She said softly, causing Skye look at her out the corner of her eye while keeping her face buried into her mother's chest and Kate to look at her puzzled. "I was the one that suggested he leaves; I knew that doing so would be the only way for him to change. So don't worry, right now if anyone deserves a slap it's me." Skye giggled ever so slightly at her.

"I'm still debating that." Kate added with a friendly smile however. "You'd make an excellent mother Sahara you know."

"Oh not for me thank you, I don't intend for pups just yet."

"Five years old, you don't have much time left."

"I know, it's a possibility, but I don't have much time for kids these days."

"You had time for my son, and you put him before yourself. I thank you for that."

"Oh stop it." Sahara chuckled at her.

"You taught us since day one how to care for him, you convinced Tony when he was about to kill him to spare him, you were there to try to help him get his life back. We can't thank you enough."

"Well, you can thank me if we can find him and see if he's changed back yet." Sahara smiled. It was then that Skye built up the voice to finally speak.

"How terrible would it be if he had already changed and gone home?"

**Now how funny would that have been had i chose to make Leo change and then send him home just as the others got there? I thought i'd leave it on a slightly funny point. So mixed emotions going on here, as well as the question of whom to blame. I 'll leave it on a question, who do you think is to blame? Kate for suggesting the cabin, Skye for bringing the subject up and making him walk away, or Sahara for suggesting to leave if he wants to change? Until next time! :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Truth Will Out

**I'm going to admit, the start of this chapter is not so great, but the ending is a vital part of this story and one that might solve a very important question. Don't skip to it now, just read and find out the right way. Enjoy. :)**

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 17: Truth Will Out

Finally, that night Alex has been dreading and continues to dread had come. Using a suit Alex provided, the same size as he, the two were changed and going over last minute preparations for the night. Alex's suit, black with a dark blue shirt, Leo's, black and red. Both looking very smart and Leo had never worn anything this smart before.

Both of them were downstairs in the living room, going over Leo's notes and last minute tips, a small test as well to keep the vital points in his memory. Susan walked in, a smile on her face at seeing her son finally happy for once. Although Leo maybe lying, she was happy she made her son smile. "Look at you both, so dazzling.

"Thanks mom." Leo was beginning to see that Susan was onto him, that she knew something was up, so he needed to think of a way out of here.

"Oh, time to go Alex. Let's show Shaun who's the cool kid now." Leo said quickly and tapping his shoulder.

"Let's hope, see you later mom."

"Good luck sweetie." Susan giggled and kissed his cheek as he passed. "I've asked your sister to record everything."

"Oh really." He whined.

"Come on, don't worry about that. See you later Susan." Leo said with a slight wave as he and Alex walked around the corner. She sighed, her little boy all grown up and finally having fun. The door slammed, and as if on cue the phone rang. But it was nothing strange to her, it could be anyone.

A few minutes later, her husband, Simon walked in. "So, when Alex gets back from the show we'll head straight off to the party." Susan placed the phone down and crossed her arms and muttered.

"Gotcha."

"What was that honey?" She turned around, an amused and proud smile on her face.

"Guess who that was?"

"Out of six billion people, I have no idea." He replied jokingly.

"That was Kate and Humphrey."

"And how are they?"

"Oh they're good; only, they told me they don't have any children and have moved to Arizona."

"That's…great honey, but what are you…"

"Leo's not their son; Leo's been lying to us!"

The show was in full swing, the audience packed, the acts performing as well as nervous. The act's varied, there was singers, dancers, magicians, not all good, but it was clear there was not many acts that entered, so a few bad once would be needed to make the show last longer. Leo and Alex were back stage, the next to go on. Alex peeked through the side of the curtain, Shaun and his group of buddies sat at the very front booing and making the crowd do so at the awful comedian before them. His heart beat frantically in his chest, sweat started to build on his forehead. Leo however didn't have to worry; he knew they could pull this off. Although, there were no winners in this show, it was all just a friendly show. The audience didn't see that though, they either hated, or…sort of like the acts. Finally, it got too much.

"I can't do this man." Alex said and backing away from the curtain. Leo caught him before he walked away and looked him in the eye.

"Yes you can, we'll both be ok. Just do what I taught you and Shaun will be the jerk of the school from now on." The "comedian" finally grew tired of the audience and stormed off stage, the crowd roared in celebration that they no longer had to listen to the crap coming out his mouth. Another high school senior ran onto the stage, the show's host. He didn't have any favourites, heck, he didn't really like Alex like most of the school, but he had to play fairly with everyone, even the terrible acts and the students he hate.

"Give it up for Nick everyone!" He only received boos from everyone. "Now our next act may come as a bit of a shocker to many of you, I know it did for me. So please, give a big, warm welcome to Alex Carlton and Leo!" He then moved to the right of the stage, and the crowd fell silent. Shaun perked up in his seat a little more, now was the moment Alex could maybe impress him slightly. A few claps came from the crowd of two hundred, some boos as well. Leo stepped on stage confidently; Alex however needed a little pull afterwards. Plenty of laughs however was shouted at the as they walked further on stage and Leo caught a microphone through at him by the host.

"Good evening everyone." He said with a smile. "Sorry if you're disappointed but we'll try to be better then that other guy." Remarkably, Alex heard a few more laughs come at them, making him start to think this may work. "Tonight we'll be doing a little bit of reading, but not the kind of reading you do in the library." More laughs came towards them; bring Alex's confidence right up more. Throwing the mic, Alex caught it, now it was his turn to speak as Leo walked away and off stage.

"That's right; tonight we'll be reading you instead." He said with a smile. Leo walked back onstage, dragging with him a large camera on a stand belonging to Alex's family. A long wire attached to it and hooked up to a projector shining onto a screen that moved down the wall behind them. After turning it on, Leo had it pointed on the audience. "Now, we'd have a volunteer, but how would you know if we haven't set someone up? So to make it fair…" He then threw a Frisbee out into the crowd, hurling it as far as he could. "CATCH!" He yelled. It flew and flew, eventually falling and curling a little to the right, right into the hands of a young girl.

"Stand up please miss." Leo said into his mic as he zoomed the camera in on her. "What's you name?"

"Kia." She yelled as loud as she could.

"Ok Kia, we're going to put you through a simple lie detector test, ok? And you can choose whether you tell the truth or lie." Alex said looking at the bigger picture of her behind him and at her as well. The girl nodded. "Ok, so what kind of home do you live in?"

"A house." She answered. A nervous twitch in-between her eyes, one of many indicators of a lie Leo taught him. "Lie." He replied. Upon looking at her posture, her shoulder were close together, her head was slightly hung and her arms close together as well, signs showing she lives in a small place. "You live in a small apartment in that block on Nester Street." He added. It was the smallest set of apartments in town, and her expression showed he was right.

Shaun perked up in his seat a little more; this was beginning to get a little more interesting, even more so he was able to get the crowd to laugh. "Now, where were you born?"

"New York Hospital."

"Another lie." Alex quickly said after seeing that same twitch. She looked around, showing how insecure she was becoming, even more so now she was being laughed at. Watched her entire body through what the camera could see, he saw her right foot press into the ground more. But that could mean many things, so he was left a little stumped, so he went on a guess. "You were born in a car." Her eyes widened, signalling to him he guessed right. "You're mother didn't get to the hospital in time so she birthed you in a car! A Kia car of all kinds, so they named you after the car." He laughed. Finally he was the one in the school to laugh at others, not be laughed at. The audience agreed, erupting in laughter and causing the girl to be incredibly embarrassed. "That's do for you, Sarah everyone!" She set down and covered her face with her hands and the crowd clapped Alex on.

"We'll do one more everyone!" Leo then said. "This time I've got one I think we should pick."

"Who's that Leo?" Alex asked curiously, although he already knew.

"I say you give Shaun a try." He answered and putting the camera on him. The crowd gasped, and Shaun's eyes widened, he didn't expect that. "Come on, up you get Shaun." Leo added. With an irritated sigh, Shaun got to his feet. "I'm going to start this off with a very good question." He said, seeing something that could already end the show on a high note and put this school bully's reputation to an all time low and keep it there. "So Shaun, what sports do you play beside Basketball?"

"Soccer, football and Lacrosse." He answered casually and without fear.

"See that Alex?" Leo then smirked, making Shaun think something was up.

"I saw it." Alex chuckled. "I think you missed out on one." He added, making Shaun's eyes widen once more, thinking this was all going to end horribly for him. "Want to tell everyone about the old you? The one who used to do ballet?" The crowd roared in hysterics and Shaun couldn't understand how he could know that dark secret of his. His posture was too straight, his legs were strong and his body lean. The perfrect build for a ballet dancer.

"The boy who rules the school everyone, used to do ballet!" Leo laughed just as hard.

"But it doesn't end there." Alex laughed so heard he could hardly talk. Watching his body language while it was vulnerable, he saw one more secret. "I can see you on a horse, with your younger sister, even playing tea party with her!"

"Oh please let me finish him off." Leo pleaded after seeing something else in his eyes. "Get this guys, Shaun wants to go back to doing ballet, it's his father's wish to do basketball, but he really wants to do ballet!" Shaun narrowed his vision at the boys, his dark secrets pilled and seen as if they were written down. How could they know all this? His hands curled into fists as rage filled him up and his muscles tensed, ready to rip them both open. Applauded everywhere, the crowd on their feet, Leo and Alex took this as their moment to end. High-fiving one another, Alex walked off stage, but Leo walked to the front and right in Shaun's face.

"I taught him well." He smirked. "You can give him that apology tomorrow or I'll spill more of you secrets ballet boy." He left it at that and walked off stage to catch up to Alex who was being rained on with applauds and handshakes by the stage hands.

"We've been invited to a party in the gym right now." Alex yelled over the noise as he approached Leo. About to say yes, he remembered Caleb.

"Oh I can't buddy; I've got somewhere I'm supposed to be." Leo replied. "You go on ahead though, have fun."

"We make a pretty good time, are you sure we aren't related?" He joked.

"I'd be proud if we were." Leo laughed.

"Are you sure you can't come?" He was desperate to go, and he wanted to spend as much time with his cousin before he told him what he had been meaning to tell him for a long time now. He wanted him to be happy, being happy might make him more understandable to the truth later on. Looking at a clock backstage, he took in the time. It was 6:40pm now, he told Caleb he'd be back by 7:30pm, he had time.

"I guess a few minutes won't hurt." He said with uncertainty.

"Well, I have to leave pretty soon after anyway; I've got a part to go to."

"I'll leave when you do, now come on, let's go." Leo smiled and ushered him on, following to others to another part of the school when this party was going to be in full swing.

Meanwhile, Caleb was lying in his crib, tapping his claws on the side in anxiousness for Leo return and his family's arrival. Glancing at his makeshift sun dial in the dirt every once in a while in the corner of the room. Time passed on, and according to it, it was nearing the time Leo was supposed to come home. Growing antsier as the minutes passed on, all he could do was wait.

Also at the same moment, a train rolled into Rhinelander. It's screeching brakes enough to deafen those with sensitive hearing. Regrettably, there were those around with that kind of hearing. Ciara and Rick pushed open the car door and peeked outside. It was clear, not a soul in sight. Looking at the giant letters on the wall of the station they had come to, they were finally in the right place. "Guys, its clear, come on out." Rick said pushing the door open further

"Leo's here?" Jasper asked upon coming to the door and having a brief look around.

"If what we heard the other day was Leo, then this was where he got off." Ciara replied.

"If he's still here then we're within three miles of him. We'll find him tonight." Rick added.

Only a few minutes later, the party back at the school was in full swing, and Leo was none the wiser of two things. The first that it was now 7:20pm, ten minutes before he was due to see Caleb, and that his family were closing in on him and only a mile away. But as said, he didn't know and he didn't care seeing as it never came to mind. Dancing like everyone else, well, all but Alex, for he was making out with a girl who had, had her eye on him for the last hour finally. He was happy for him, finally he was able to loosen up around school and be free from anything. His bully was sure to leave him be from now on, he was getting the girls, and now he knew a way to get any girl. It was only after Alex whispered some words into her ear that she didn't look to happy and he stepped away from her and towards Leo who danced away having the time of his life.

"I've got to go now, you coming?" He asked in a loud voice over the music and commotions

"Sure, let's go!" Moving through the crowd, they made it to the doors and eventually onto the street. Laughing, having fun, talking about the possibilities of what this art could do further, how they put the biggest bully into shame. So much shame he'll never step foot outside his home. Now because of Leo, Alex could use this for his own use and to keep Shaun and his friends in check. Leo knew the time, sure he'd be a few minutes late for Caleb, but he could still get there in time. He was going to help him.

Barging through the front door, ties loose and shirts un-tucked, they may have been laughing away from the amazing night, but it all came to a gloomy halt as Susan, Simon, Frank, Celia and Craig stood in the hallway, arms crossed and angered expressions on their faces.

Caleb was pacing back and forth, angered and growling himself and he stomped his paws. Leo was late, very late. The key was still here and he wasn't coming back for it. He stopped and look up at the key, Leo wasn't coming back for it, he wasn't coming at all. He knew never to trust a human! This was the final straw with Leo! Marching to his crib, he threw out the cushion at the head of it, revealing something he cared for so dearly. A large collar, black with dark purple rune writing on them, his mother's. This was going to be dangerous; he wasn't going to go out there without protection. Strapping it around his neck, and then jumped up on the couch, and grabbed the key from the shelf and keeping a tight hold of it in his mouth. Rain began to fall as he ran through the town to the north where the zoo was, his jaws tight as he clamped them down on the key as not to drop it.

Being seen every now and then, he didn't care, it added to the mystery of the Wisconsin Werewolf myth he created. And being a full moon tonight, it only made it all the worse. Using the back allies to get there faster and a little more hidden, the fences to his family's enclosure came in sight, and the gate was in plain view. Spitting out the key when he reached the gate and throwing back his head to release a long howl, when he finished he picked up the key in his mouth again and jumped up to the gate. Moments later, his family and friends came running, everyone but his father.

"Caleb, what's wrong? What are you doing?" Kali asked as they ran over.

"I'm getting you guys out of here." He growled as he finally found the hole after several tries.

"What, where's the human?" Nikita asked.

"He ditched us, I came on my own. Forget him." He jerked his head around, gripping and then getting a fresh grip on it again to turn it. Finally, the gate clicked as it unlocked. So he jumped down and opened it, stepping to the side to let them out. "Come on, hurry up." None of them could believe it; they were seeing the outside without a fence in the way! Texas lead the way, stepping out first, followed by his sister and brother, then their adoptive siblings before Kali stepped through. "Where's dad?"

"He's back at the den; I'll go and get him." Kali replied readying to turn back.

"No, I will." Caleb said quickly. "Stay here, I'll be back." He added before running into the enclosure and into the darkness.

"That boy's crazy." Kali whispered to herself.

Fast asleep, Kyp rested his eyes in the dark pits of the den. Well, he was until Caleb came sliding to a stop at the entrance of the den. "Dad, get up now!" He ordered. Not knowing who it was, Kyp awoke and regretted turning his head around to his Caleb there.

"Leave me by boy, or do you want another scar to join those." He growled."

"I'll tell you what I do want." Caleb snapped back and walking inside unafraid and making the senior wolf look back at him in shock. "I want you to come with me and out of this place."

"What?" He asked, half due to his tone and by what he asked.

"The gates open, everyone's out and now I'm back for you. Now, come with me and let's get out of here before the human noticed."

Waiting patiently and at alert, Kali and her children and their friends stood at the gate, making sure no humans would see them in the sure to be dash across the vast field and into the town on the other side. But then, rustling back across the fence made them ready for anything, but what they didn't expect was Caleb walking alive with Kyp and not dangling by his jaws. Their jaws were left hanging loosely, they couldn't believe it.

"Human's will spot us soon, we can't stay here." Caleb said. "Let's move!" Suddenly…

"The wolves have escaped!" A voice bellowed.

"That'll be security, hurry." Kali said. "Lead the way."

"Just get across the field, go!" They all darted away in that direction, following Caleb as he knew where to go. But only as they made it halfway, Caleb came to a stop upon hearing Kyp cry out in a loud groan. Come to a fast stop, he looked back to see him laying on the ground, alive, but seething in pain.

"Kyp!" Kali screamed fearing the worst.

"I'll get him, keep running!" Caleb yelled and running back for him and watching to others continue on.

"Just leave me dog, I don't need your…"

"Oh shut up old man!" Caleb yelled at him. "What's the matter?"

"Slipped disk, all those years of lying down are coming back to haunt me." He groaned after trying to push himself up.

"Time to get out more often then." Caleb replied and slamming his paw in the centre of his spine, a loud and hideous crack coming from it as he did and making Kyp gasp again, both out of pain and relief that it was gone so quickly. "Now come on, before they…" A click made him stop, and looking back a little further he could see standing twenty feet away was a human aiming his gun directly at them. Kyp knew that well, last time he saw one of those he woke up in this place. And previously he had friends be killed from those bang sticks.

The security pulled the trigger, and at the same time Caleb jumped in front of his father as the snap of the gun echoed around them. Only, when they both opened their eyes, they were both fine, and the human was just as puzzled. "Move!" Caleb barked as they took off again, going faster then ever before.

The human just stood there in bewilderment, the gun was loaded; he had the sights located directly at the wolf's chest, so how are they still moving? Another human came running up to him. "Did you hit him?" Opening the chamber, the man couldn't believe the idiocy he had achieved.

"I left the damn blanks in!" He yelled in anger.

It was only moments later more humans had Leo sat in a chair, everyone gathered before him with the same stances. Alex however didn't understand what was happening and stood to the back of the room.

"Now, give us the truth." Susan said sternly.

"What truth, I haven't lied to you." Leo protested his innocence when really he was full of guilt.

"Another lie?" Craig asked, his cane tight in his hands.

"I got a phone call just as you left." Susan then said. "It was from Kate and Humphrey, our friends who apparently have never heard of you and don't have children. And it was certainly them."

"And to top it off they now live in Arizona on the other side of the country!" Simon exclaimed angrily. "I doubt if they were your parents they'd let you come all this way un-supervised." Then Frank stepped forward.

"And you told us your parents were from this town and ran a conservation park." Leo couldn't look into any of their eyes. He felt like a pup being scorned by his mother, his head held low the entire time.

"All we want to know is who you really are." Craig asked a little more calmly. Mustering the courage to look up, he met with their furious eyes, and with Alex's worried ones.

"My is Leo, but you'll know me by a different name." This was it; it may not have been the way he planned, but it was now or never. He only hoped it'll all be ok, it had to be. All their ears listened in all ready, now they'd get answers. "You might know me as Danny." Instantly, Frank replied.

"We don't know anyone called Danny."

"Us neither." Simon added after looking to Susan for an answer.

"That's because you won't have seen me for nearly fifteen years."

"Where is this getting to boy?" Craig grumbled in annoyance.

"You know my parents, Jackie and Tim." They all took a few steps back upon hearing those names and their eyes widened.

"Don't you dare…" Frank growled. "Don't you dare say it."

"You never found Danny's body that day because he never died."

"Don't say it." Susan muttered.

"I'm Danny."

"NO!" Frank roared and charging for Leo. Simon and Celia however caught him and held him back, not knowing what they'd do if he reach him. Leo jumped to his feet.

"I was found and given up for adoption when I was four. It was only nearly two weeks ago I found out you guys existed and I had to find you."

"Get out, just get out of here!" Simon roared. "Get out of here and stay away from my son." Leo looked to Alex who now had a face just as angry.

"Keep the suit dick, I don't want it." He growled before walking quickly out the room. A path was made for Leo to the hallway where the door was. He couldn't believe it; his own blood family didn't want him. The only people in the world that had his blood in their veins did not want him. With a tear running down his face and his other eye ready to drop one; he walked hanging his head low out of the room. He reached the door and just as he opened it a crack, he looked back. Alex was sat on the stairs with his eyes narrowed on him, rage filling them more then anything. He weakly smiled, hoping to see a brief change of heart from him as he stepped out the door and closed it behind him. But he soon found his legs turning to jelly and his back slid down the door as he cried into his hands. But after a short cry, he began to hear them talking instead. He reached out his hearing and picked up on their conversation.

"…Forget it ever happened." Craig said. "And not a word to anyone."

"Especially Charlie." Frank added. "The one night he can be happy he doesn't need false hope in thinking his little brother's alive."

**Dun dun dun! I told you there was a major part at the end. So that answer's the question of who Charlie is, Leo's brother! So what happens now? Leo can't change back, he hasn't got the closure from his blood family, Kate, Humphrey and co are SO close to him and Caleb hates his guts. What can Leo do now? I have a day off work today so i might be able to get another chapter up tonight, so keep an eye out for that. Until next time! :D**


	18. Chapter 18 Leo's Retribution

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 18: Leo's Retribution

"Quick, in here!" Caleb managed to clear his way through the town with his family close behind him. The rain grew heavier, they needed shelter and it wasn't far from Caleb's home. When reaching it, he was sure to be the last inside to make sure everyone made it, and they had. With a sigh that everything went ok, he stepped inside and shook his fur dry. "Home sweet home guys." He smiled upon his dream come true, his family in his home. The eight wolves looked around, astonished by the sight.

"You live here?" Nikita gasped.

"It's been my home for the last two years, but it's your home now as well."

"This is amazing Caleb." Kali said gratefully.

"Don't mention. Now relax, you're making the place look dirty by just standing there."

"So what happens now?" Texas asked as they split up and looked around the small shop.

"We'll relax here tonight, then tomorrow night we'll make for the country."

"Why not leave now?" Kyp asked, his voice, for the first time, not showing much sign of aggression.

"This time humans are out having parties, there'll be too many of them around. Tomorrow night they'll all be tired and inside, much safer." Looking at them all, he forgot one major point. Food. "Are you guys hungry?"

"The zoo didn't feed us today, so a little." Kyan replied.

"I'll see if I can find anything, there's a great butcher shop not far from here."

"A what?" Aaron asked.

"Oh you guys have so much to learn of the human world. I'll tell you in a bit. I won't be long." He chuckled and stepping outside.

"Ah, Caleb?" Kyp said loud enough for him to hear. Standing out in the rain, he turned his head back to his father who stood at the start of the hole. "Are… Are you hurt? I thought that maybe the human hit you."

"Like I said…" Caleb replied and turning his head to the side to reveal his mother own collar around his neck. "These will protect you from humans."

"But you gave me…" Kyp said puzzled and looking down at the one peeking out from her his fur.

"This was my mother's." Caleb said stopping him from finishing. "The day she took it off was the day the humans came and took her away. And because I was wearing mine they didn't find me." I've kept it near me ever since and as a spare in case I ever lost mine."

"But the gun, what if it didn't work?"

"Then at least you would have been fine." Caleb smiled and turning to continue walking into the rain.

Leo dragged his feet behind him as the rain spat down into him as he walked miserably through the allies of the town in-between the tall buildings. He couldn't believe it, he had a brother. Charlie, the illusive one he couldn't find, was his brother! There was someone out there with the same blood as him; he had someone who had the same parents as him. Crying as he walked, his clothes dripping and soaked with water, he couldn't handle it anymore. He leaned back against a wall and slipped down until he was sitting. He continued to cry as he removed the photo's from his jacket pocket. He wanted to make sure nobody would see them, so he took them out his other one and kept them in the suit. Looking through them, he could see everyone as happy as they held him. Resting on that picture with him and Charlie, he just didn't understand. If he was presumed dead, why couldn't they understand and rejoice the fact he was alive and well, even standing before them?! His cries grew a little louder; he didn't know how much of what was falling down his face was tears or rain water. He heard a bang further down the alley to his left. Caleb was down there and had tipped over a bin in search of food. Now remembering everything, he missed the time to get Caleb's family out. He didn't uphold his end of the deal. "Well, well, well." He suddenly said after seeing Leo. "Look who's here."

"I'm so sorry Caleb." Leo sobbed and placing the picture back into his pocket.

"We had a deal." He yelled as he stopped towards him. "We had a deal and you broke it. Does that not mean anything to you?"

"I said I was sorry!" Leo yelled back. "If you must know I told them everything, I told them who I was and now they don't believe me and they all hate me. To top it off I have a brother in this very town and I can't get anywhere near him." He sobbed and bellowed as he arose to his feet.

"You don't deserve that family!" Caleb roared. "You couldn't be truthful to them, me or my family. I had to go and get them all by myself. Me and my dad were nearly shot because of you. If you can't keep you promises or tell the truth when I ask you to help me and you say that you will, then you don't deserve a family!"

"Says the one whose dad hates him!" Leo countered. "He can't even look at you; at least I don't have a dad who could do that to me. What wolf would want a dog as a son?!" Silence roamed around them, other then rain drops hitting the metal around them, nobody said a word. "I'm home, back to the only family that'll have me, see ya prick!" He added finally and marching passed him and further down the alley. "I hope he kills you!" He yelled back one final time before disappearing around a corner and away. Growling as he went back to the bin, he took his temper out of punching the metal with his paws to get rid of the rage. Five minutes into this, his paws were burning with pain, but he pushed passed it to carry on. And it only came to a stop when he started to hear voices. Looking the way Leo was sitting and from the street, a group of wolves and two people saw him. Confused, but not caring, he turned to walk away. "Is that a dog?" Skye asked upon seeing him. Caleb snapped and he whirled around with an apocalyptic glint in his eye.

"I'm not a dog!" He screeched as he stomped towards them. Jumping back, Humphrey then asked.

"We're sorry, you just…"

"I look like one, I know, wolves don't belong here so I suggest you turn around and leave."

"Hey, don't talk to us like that!" Rick snarled as he and Ciara took positions in front of them.

"Oh great, two more talking humans." Caleb grunted as he walked away.

"More talking humans? Maybe he's seen Leo." Dom said quickly. Caleb looked back at them, and thought back to the days Leo told him about himself. He had a family of wolves out there, two of which were once humans just like him. What if these ones were his? But Leo had hurt him; he didn't deserve a family, so he wasn't going to get one.

"Oh, you mean Leo?" He question and soundly a little friendlier.

"You've seen him?" Kate said and walking towards him.

"You kidding, we're friends."

"Where is he, please tell us?" She pleaded.

"You just missed him; he went to the train station to get on the next train. Said he didn't care where it took him as long as it went south."

"That's going further away from home." Skye added fearfully."

"If you hurry you can catch him." Caleb said enthusiastically and turning to go back into the bin to find food.

"Let's go guys, run!" Sahara said as they all took off and away. Caleb looked around the bin, chuckled to himself as he watched them head in the opposite direction as Leo. Only…as it subsided, he began to feel a little disappointed with himself, like he had no right in doing that. But then, only a few seconds later he heard more voices, human voices. Not caring for the hygiene, he dove inside the bin and took cover as the voices grew closer.

"Just remember." A female said. "Don't mention Leo to anyone, we just carry on as if he never came."

"We're all agreed, let's just get to the hall, the party will have started by now." A male added. Around eight people walked passed, many, and they knew Leo. Looking out just after they passed, some of them smelt familiar, like that house he and Leo had been to not too long ago. It was Leo's real family. It amused him slightly, he ran into two of Leo's family in the space of a few seconds. But he didn't care, and after they were out of sight, eh stepped out, dragging out what he had been looking for. A plastic bag full of scraps of meat, the best place to get meat without stealing it. Proud that he and his family will be eating tonight, he started heading back, his head lifting high to stop himself tripping over it.

After five minutes, he managed to get it back to his home, seemingly walking in on a conversation Kali and Kyp were having just on the other side of the hole. He stopped just as he stepped into the hole to listen in.

"He saved my life Kali, he stepped in front of my when a human fired."

"Now can you see how much he wants this, how all he wants is for us to be a family?" She questioned back. "We're wolves honey, family is everything to our kind. Without one we won't survive. Caleb our family, and now that he has us and you, he will survive." He dropped the bag, the sound and smell catching their attention.

"Caleb, we need to talk." Kyp said nervously.

"What have I done?" He muttered. He couldn't believe what he had done. He's more wolf then dog, so if he wants to be called one then he needs to act like one. What he just did was something else, not wolf like.

"What's wrong?" Kali asked worried.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon." He replied and taking off in a sprint back out in the rain.

Leo reached the top of a hill heading north. He knew there wouldn't be any trains coming this way to Canada for a long time. That and he didn't know when the next one would be, Sahara told him when the one to get here would be, but not when to get back. So he planned to walk. Looking back at the brightly lit, beautiful town, have mentally said his last goodbyes to his family down there. And he knew they were all gathered down there somewhere, both sides of them. He turned and continued walking, but then… "LEO!" Some yelled at him. Surprised anyone would know his name, he wasn't so much when he saw Caleb running towards him.

"Get lost Caleb!" He growled and carried on over the hill.

"I was wrong, I was totally wrong. You have to come back with me!" He yelled as he finally caught up with him.

"Why should I come back with you?!" He whirled around; causing Caleb to freeze after not knowing what Leo would've done had he gotten close enough. "You're right, I don't deserve that family, the only family I deserve is two weeks walk that way."

"Now they're not!" He yelled and walking after him again.

"How would you know?!" He scoffed.

"Because they're down there!" He screamed at him. Leo spun back around, unable to believe what he just heard. "You heard me." He added. "They're right down there right now. They're at the train station."

"They're here?" He questioned in disbelief.

"I told them you went back home, so they've gone back to the train station in hope of catching you."

"Why would they think that?"

"I regret telling them that you went way. I'm sorry, I was just mad." He said calmly. "You do deserve a family, that family down there. The family that tossed you aside like mad meat don't deserve you. What I need to learn is that family is everything in our world, and I've only just learnt that, so…cut me some slack." Leo knelt down to one knee, coming right down to his level as Caleb stood opposite.

"I'm sorry I called you a prick." He said calmly. "I'm sorry I didn't turn up. I was going to come, honestly. But then everything changed and they wanted to know who I was, then I learned I have a brother out there somewhere and right now he's down there and that I won't be able to see him. I lost track of everything, I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it, I got them out and everything's going to be ok." Caleb smiled. "Friends?" He then asked and holding out his paw. Leo smiled a little wider and took a hold of it.

"Friends." He replied with one shake of it.

"Now come on, let's go catch your family."

Kate, Humphrey, Sahara, Rick, Ciara, Skye, Jasper and Dom stood as alert as they could be in this most open area. They stood in the shadows of the station, not that hidden, but it was better then nothing. And although there was nobody around, it was better to be safe and sorry.

"Now what was it I said about Leo already being home this morning?" Skye giggled.

"We must have only just missed the train he got on." Humphrey added.

"Or you might have beaten him here." A voice yelled from along the track. Everyone looked down the platform, thinking they had been caught. But they couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Leo stood on the other side of the station platform one hundred yards away.

"Is that…" Dom started in disbelief.

"Leo!" Kate screamed as her paws tried to gain traction as she darted towards him.

"Mom!" He yelled back as he ran towards her. "Dad!"

"Leo!" Humphrey called out as he ran just as fast as his mate. The group were close behind them, but nowhere near as fast as them and soon they were being left behind in their wake. Just before they hit one another, Leo dropped down onto his knees, slid a little way and opened his arms right as Kate crashed into him without slowing with Humphrey just after. He fell onto his back as his mother and father nourished him with kiss and affection, their tails wagging a mile a minute. Soon he had everyone piling on around him and surrounding him, he didn't have enough arms for all of him, and now he wished he had.

"Oh Leo, don't do that ever again." Kate whispered as she leaned against his chest and a tear of joy fell down her face.

"Never again, don't worry." Leo said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So…" Sahara then added. "Did you find them?"

"Sahara, not now." Humphrey said.

"No, it's fine dad." Leo said as Kate lifted her head off him to listen. "I did find them." He answered, and they all look at him worryingly, was he going too coming home? "But they don't want me."

"What happened?" Rick asked as he squatted down to his level.

"I told them tonight who I was. I found my cousins, aunts, uncles, even my grandfather. And when I told them they threw me out and told me to never come back."

"I'm sorry honey." Kate whispered softly and nuzzled his chest.

"Don't be, someone taught me that they don't deserve me, and that the only family I need is right in front of me." He smiled at Caleb as stepped to his side.

"Too right." Dom added. "What would you do without us?" Everybody laughed slightly; it was great for Leo that he knew had his family back.

"Now let's go home." Kate muttered as she clambered off his lap. Leo got to his feet, embracing Ciara and Rick as he did before he started walking. But then he remembered something and someone. He looked back at Caleb who still stood there as an idea came to mind.

"Guys!" He called out, making them look back at him. "We need to bring Caleb and his family back with us."

"What?" Caleb gasped.

"What?" The rest of them gasped as well just after.

"I made a promise to him that I didn't fulfil, so this is something I need to do for him."

"Dude, there's now need."

"Yes there is." Leo seethed.

"You're dad might let them stay in the pack. He's flexible after all." Humphrey said. Kate looked into her son's pleading eyes; she couldn't deny him after everything they've been through.

"Ok, we'll bring them with us and dad can decide what to do with them." Kate answered.

"What, are you kidding me?!" Caleb exclaimed.

"One of the pack now buddy." Leo chuckled. But it subsided as his final request came to mind. "And there is one other thing." He added after a moment.

"What's that son?" Humphrey asked.

"I came here to find closure, and I have one last chance at getting it."

"I know where they are." Caleb looked up to him. "I can take you there tonight and you can all stay at our place and leave tomorrow. It'll be cramped, but it'll be fine. I know for a fact there won't be another train heading north until tomorrow."

"I have a brother mom." Leo added and looking to Kate. "I have to see him; it's my last chance at changing back."

"Yeah, about that." Rick interjected.

As Caleb led them through the town and towards where he knew the town hall is, Rick and Ciara explained the entire changing back situation and how they wound up human again as well. Showing Leo the vials and further explaining how only two could be made, it was a changing guarantee to change them back without needing closure. It puzzled Leo, but he understood as best as he could.

A fifteen minute walk and now they were stood opposite the town hall. A medium sized building, enough to fit maybe seventy people. But as Leo heard, tonight it was going to be full of his family, and seeing Simon stood outside smoking confirmed it. The seven wolves and three humans stood behind a low wall, peeking over on the other side of the road at the building. Leo was within thirty metres of the only person ion the world with the same blood as him. "So how do you plan on getting in?" Ciara asked.

"I'll go in alone, this is all on me. You guys stay here, I won't be long." He stared at the doors for a moment longer before finally getting enough courage. "I can't believe we're doing this." Leo muttered as he stood up completely and began stepping foot around the corner. He crossed the road, and as he stepped foot on the curb he was spotted by Simon who threw his cigar to the floor and walked towards him.

"You don't belong here, turn around and walk away." He ordered. Leo continued marching towards him at a quick pace; nothing was going to stop him.

"Forgive me uncle." Leo said as he grabbed Simon's arm who reached out to pushed him away, twisted it and swung his entire body over his shoulder and put him into the ground.

"Now that's my boy." Kate giggled from her spot behind the wall with a proud smile.

Leo walked on and through the doors, which then turned into a run as Simon got to his feet after being momentarily winded and took off after him. He wasn't the only lair, the hall was down a long corridor, and so with his uncle right behind him, Leo ran faster towards the doors at the other end. He reached them, and crashed through the doors that swung wildly before swinging back into place. Alex was leaning against a table right beside the door, astonished Leo would show his face here and still wearing the suit.

"Leo!" He choked on the drink he had before placing it in the table. "Get out of…"

"Where's Charlie Alex?" He ordered.

"Dude, just get the hell out of here." Alex retaliated.

"Damn it; just tell me where he is!" The music died down suddenly, and everyone focus on the ruckus Leo had started. Leo looked back at them, the eyes of all his family looking right back at him, half of them angered by his return and a smaller number puzzled. There were only around fifteen people here; some he guessed in the split second were friends and the rest family from his father's side which he hadn't met yet.

"Frank, get him out of here, now." Susan whispered.

"With pleasure." He growled as he walked towards him.

"No, No, No, No, No, you don't understand." Leo said quickly and backing away. "I just need to speak to Charlie."

"Where is that little shit?" Simon snarled as he burst through the doors. Seeing Leo, he grabbed his arms and started pulling him back out the door. But feeling this was a losing battle again, Alex and Frank helped.

"Please, I just need to talk to Charlie. I only need to see him!" He pleaded as he fought them back.

"Why me?" Everything froze as the voice said that, and as Leo looked around Frank's body, he was seeing a young man black hair and blue eyes watching him. A casual look, red and black chequered shirt with blue jeans and a green square scarf hanging from the back of his trousers along with several bracelets on his wrists. Leo shoved Alex and Frank away, and Simon's grip loosen as Leo stepped closer. To him Charlie looked an older version of him.

"Don't listen to anything he says…" Susan didn't finish until Leo added.

"I'm your brother, Danny." Nearly all in the room gasped, but Charlie didn't seem to understand.

"What did you just say?"

"We have the same parents, Jackie and Tim, I'm Danny!" They looked one another in the eyes, the same eyes for a moment until Charlie them spoke.

"Get him out of here." He was grabbed by all sides again and dragged back towards the door.

"No, no, no please, you don't understand!" He yelled as Charlie walked away from him.

"You never found Danny's body because I was never killed! Please, out parents locked me in the back room of the cabin were lived him." He screamed as he continued to fight the three away. Charlie stopped, out of curiosity of what he as saying. How could he know this? "I was found after our parents were murdered by wolves and given up for adoption when I was four years old!"

"Get him out!" He roared back. He was getting into deeper trouble by being here; this needed to settle down and for that to happen he needed to be released. He threw back his head, releasing a non-human like howl that could not have possibly come from a human. Anyone would have thought a wolf escaped into the room, but the sound came from Leo's lips. It was only a few seconds later after he brought his head down; there was a sound that matched an avalanche that seemed to be coming form down the corridor. And only a moment after that the door crashed open and several wolves along with two humans came bursting through. Rick shoved Simon away who fell to the ground before scrambling away to keep away from the animals that have killed his family once before and Frank and Alex darted back to the others. The guests of the party shuffled back to the other side of the room as well as Charlie. Kate, Humphrey, Rick, Ciara, Sahara, Skye, Dom and Jasper all took a side beside Leo, growling to keep everyone away. Men moved the women and children behind them, Craig took a tighter grip on his cane as did Leo's other grandparents from his father's side.

"What on earth…" Charlie muttered.

"I don't want to lie to you." Leo said, making Charlie look up to him. "And I'm not lying now. I was found by these." Kate and Humphrey then stepped to his sides, showing he was theirs and not his. "These wolves have been my parents and family nearly all my life. They found me after our parents were killed and took me in before taking me to an orphanage where I grew up. I ran away when I was fourteen and found them again. So what I may have lied about tell you who I was." He said looking at Alex and more importantly Susan. "But I doubt you would have treated like you have if I told you I was raised by wolves."

"This is crazy." Craig wheezed. Thinking of something that must provide more truth, he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the pictures.

"Danny with Grandpa." He said coming to one and holding it out towards his father's father. "Danny with Aunt Frank and Aunt Celia." He said again and holding out that one.

"Me with Cousin Alex." He said looking to him and throwing the photo to him, it span in the air, letting it fly like a Frisbee and allowing Alex to catch it. "I found these at where we used to live in Jasper. Right before I left, and along with this." He held out the address book. "I came here to see if I had a family were I belonged, and what I find are the most amazing people ever, people I'd be proud of having as a family." His eyes narrowed, a little anger built in his eyes and a more feral tone grew in his voice as he raised it. "But I can see where I'm welcome, and I can see I'm not here." He then growled. "But know this; you people don't deserve to have a chance at Danny coming back. I've known more family with these animals then I have with you. All I wanted to know was where I belong and if I had family out here, clearly I don't. So if you want me I'll be in Jasper, I can see when I'm not wanted." He growled as he squished the picture of him and Charlie into a tight ball. "But this time, bet your own life." He finished and threw it at Charlie's chest. It simply bounced off and landed on the floor. When he looked back up, Leo was glaring solidly at him, not a break in the lock of their eyes. He turned around and marched back through, taking with him the two other humans and all the wolves with him.

"You think they'll come?" Caleb asked.

"Oh yeah, they'll come."

In the next fifteen minutes, Charlie was sat at one of the tables, all the friends of the family had left and only his grandfather Nathan, his wife Jude and all the relatives from his mother's side were left. It was quiet, and he demanded to be left alone for a moment. Craig looked at that picture of he and Danny, Frank stared at the picture Leo threw at him, and Alex pondered over his. Everyone was pretty much in a different part of the large room, all in silence. Nobody however dared touch the one thrown at Charlie, not wanting to know who it was for or what it was of. How did he even come by them, how could he find them? It must simply be a sick joke; Danny, Tim and Jackie are all dead. Charlie saw their bodies, well, all but Danny. And it was the thought that nobody found Danny's body that made him finally get to his feet, stomp over the to picture, resulting in everyone looking at him, and unravelling it. As he guessed, a picture of him and Danny when he was six years old. He remembers the picture being taken, but he also remembers the day he saw his father body outside their home.

"He was telling the truth you know." Alex said, making eyes fall on him. He was sat on the small stage at the front of the hall; this place was used for many occasions.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"We were friends for a little while, and one thing he taught me in that time has just made me see that he was telling the truth about what he was saying."

"You can't seriously think that." Frank said disappointedly.

"Frank." Celia said with a hard slap on his chest to remind him of his tone.

"What I meant to say was, nobody knows what happened to him, so we guessed…you know." Everybody knew what he meant.

"He said he was brought up by wolves." Alex insisted. "Is it coincidental that he walks in with a load of them? Who's to say that Danny wasn't locked in a room when it happened, and he was found by other wolves and raised with them?"

"They're dumb animals that kill on sight." Nathan said. "They don't know any better."

"You saw grandpa." Charlie added. "He walked in with a group of them and listened to him as if he could talk to them."

"So what now?" Alex asked hitting his sides to get an answer.

"I've always hoped that all this was either a giant wind up or a huge mistake, that it never really happened. So if there's the slightest chance anyone is alive, I don't want to let it pass."

"So we..."

"Not you, I'm going to Jasper to find him, I'm going to get those answers." Charlie said determinedly as he sat on the edge of the stage.

"This is a family affair, we stick together remember. We'll go with you." Susan said as she sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "I don't believe this can be Danny, but if you're sure you're ready to find out, we'll be with you every step of the way."

**So, Charlie might have hopes, but will they lead him astray? Or to salvation?! Leo ad one final shot and blew it, but little does he know that his blood family are coming after him now. Sorry to say guys, but there aren't very many chapter left to this, three or four left, so thanks for sticking around thus far. Until next time. :{)**


	19. Chapter 19 The Legend's Close

A Son of Wolves- A Human Adventure

Chapter 19: The Legend's Close

Back at Caleb's little home, things were growing hectic. Fifteen wolves and three humans in this small shop, it wasn't exactly spacious. With the number of them it was more like a pack living in the shop. They were constantly bumping and walking into each other, and with all the she-wolves now in heat the fact they were all so close together didn't help. But in fact, they were all laughing about it. The two families were like the best of friends, and it became that way in but a few minutes. Leo sat crossed legged on the shop counter that ran across a part of the room, grinning massively at everything that was transpiring around him. Caleb and his father talking, both with smiles, Kali and Kate, talking and giggling away like the best of friends, all the younger kids playing some game like omegas with Humphrey leading the games, it was amazing to see.

On the other side of the shop, Nikita sat at the back of the shop. She wasn't really the talkative type and preferred to sit back and watch, and she was liking what she was watching. But she was more then surprised when Rick suddenly sat beside her after he saw her not joining in with anything. "So why are you sitting here on your own?"

"I'm just happy to see everyone getting on so well." She replied with a friendly smile. "We've all known each other what, half an hour? Just look at everyone."

"It's funny isn't it?" Rick chuckled. "So how's life in a zoo?"

"It's good." She replied, but Rick noticed the shaky tone in her voice.

"But you're nervous for the outside world." She only nodded. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. It's not bad at all; it's so much fun living in our pack."

"Really?"

"Defiantly, I can't wait to spend time with you guys if you're always this fun." Something in that sentence caught her attention, and her awkward bar rose a few points. "And…I would like to spend more time with…" He didn't get a chance to finish when Nikita caught onto where this was going.

"Oh please, you better not be hitting on me human." She said in slight disgust. Ciara was walking passed at the time looking for him and happened to come in at that exact moment. Just as he was about to explain himself, she picked him up by the arm.

"Nice try." She giggled

"Oh please." He spat. "Like you weren't flirting with him." He said and pointing towards Caleb who every now and then looked back at her with a confused expression. They walked towards Leo who jumped off the counter to meet them half way.

"We've got to talk, about this." Ciara said and shaking the small vial in her hand.

"Let's go somewhere else, find some food while we're at it."

"I'll come with you." Caleb said, walking over towards them. "I know a place with good food and secrecy."

"Me too." Skye added. "I haven't got the chance to speak to you much yet." Following Caleb out through the small hole, Kate happened turn from her conversation with Kali and Kyp to see them crawling out. Her smile faded, and she turned to Humphrey who sensed her watching him. Her expression made him look as well, just catching a glimpse of them leaving before he turned back to her. They both knew only two of her children would return wolves, but who would it be?

Walking for a couple of minutes, it was now closing in on midnight. Caleb brought them to a café with steel tables and chair still outside. It was closed, like every other shop was in the town square they were in. Nobody was around, the few people that passed every few minutes either didn't notice them, or if they did all they saw were three people with their dogs. When Skye heard that they'd be getting some good food, she didn't think it would be coming out of the trash, and neither did the humans who sipped away and the leftover water bottles they found as well. After some small talk, that time had finally come; they couldn't put it off long enough. They had the vials side by side in the middle of the table. Rick and Caleb sat on chair one side, and Skye, Leo and Ciara sat on the other. It amused Skye, sitting like humans, it made her laugh inside. "So, how are we going to do this?" Rick said breaking the silence as all they did for several minutes was stare at them.

"Flip a coin? Rock, paper, scissors? Beats me." Ciara replied glumly.

"Me or Skye could pour it into the water." Caleb added. "Then shuffle them around and you can take your pick."

"I want you guy to take them." Leo said. "I don't mind staying human."

"We can't do that." Rick retaliated. "We came all this way to make sure you are to take one of them."

"And trust me, you will be." Ciara added.

"I don't mind living as a human, I've nothing to go back to living as a wolf." Leo said.

"Neither do we, we have just as much of a reason to stay human as you do."

"Everyone, settle." Skye snapped, for the first time anyone had heard, so they were all shocked to hear this. It seems Eve's fiery temper could be in her genes. "Turn around."

"What, why?" Rick asked.

"Caleb and I are going to pour them into two of the bottles and you can choose one each."

"It's the only good idea and the way it will be fair." Caleb added. Looking at one another, they all nodded.

"We'll fill them up, I doubt you guys could and it'll give us a chance to appreciate out thumbs one last time." Rick chuckled and reaching for a bottle a vial with Leo doing the same. They popped off the cork like thing in the top at the same time, making sure they were both going to do it. With a nod, they both poured, a black gunk like liquid came trickling out, gooey even. They were sure to pour every last drop inside and afterwards they gave them a good shake to clear it away, and soon they both look like plain water as it all mixed in together. All three were now at more or less at an even level, so there was no telling them apart as they lined the three bottles up. Once again, at the same time they all turned around and covered their eyes as not to cheat. The three could hear the bottles being moved around and dragged across the cold steel of the table, but which would be the ones to change them?

"Ok, now turn." Skye then said after a moment. So they did, and still in a line were the three bottles.

"Who wants to pick first?" Leo asked confidently, something that puzzled Ciara and Rick, but they shook it off nonetheless.

"Ladies first." Rick said and gesturing to the bottles. She nodded and looked at the bottles. She wanted to change back, but then she wanted her brothers to change as well. It was a one on three chance she'd get the right one, the chances of picking one to change her were stacking against her. She went on a lucky guess and with a sigh and took the one on her far right with a sigh and placing it in front of her.

"After you Rick." Leo said.

"Naa bro, after you." He smiled.

"Same time?" Leo suggested.

"Deal. One, two three." And they both placed their hands over one, the same one, the middle one. But Leo got there first, Rick's hand on top of his. So in defeat, Rick took the other on in hand and pulled it to him as Leo did the same.

"Everyone agreed?" Caleb asked as he looked at them all.

"No." They all said at once.

"To life." Leo smiled and raising his bottle slightly.

"To having thumbs." Rick chuckled.

"To weird wolves with feathers." Ciara giggled. They hit them together and tilted their heads back to swallow the fluids. Without stopping, they drank and didn't stop until it was all gone. Finally, they all gasped for breath as they slammed the empty bottles down.

"Ergh, stale water." Ciara said grossly.

"Mine tasted like dirt." Rick added and smacking his lips together.

"Really, mine had that kind of taste as well. Smoky even…" Ciara was about to finish when it hit her. But then her expression made Rick then realise. They both looked to Leo who only smiled and leaned to the left, showing behind him a car parked right there and in the reflection of the shiny window they could see back to the table.

"You cheated." Rick muttered. "You can't do that!"

"Like I said, I'm not going to let you guys live as humans." Leo grinned.

"But that's not fair!" Ciara exclaimed and getting to her feet quickly, her chair grinding against the concrete.

"I wonder how long it'll be before it works." Leo questioned.

"Don't change the subject you idiot!" Rick then yelled and hitting his curled fist against the table. But suddenly, there was a ripping sound coming from behind him. His eyes widened, and Caleb looked around behind them only to see nothing. But as he brought his vision around, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Please tell me that's not what I think that is." Rick said and continuing to stare wide eyed at Leo.

"Now I've seen a few things, a human with a tail is a first." Caleb said. It was right then Rick felt something tap his shoulder and looking at it, a large, grey, bushy tail tapped him, and it didn't belong to anyone other then him.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed and jumping to his feet, spinning around and around to try to understand what was going on.

"Ok, now that's weird." Leo said as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"You think this is funny?!"

"I have to agree, it is a little." Skye giggled. But then, they couldn't hold back their laughter and neither could Caleb when suddenly Ciara gasped as her ears suddenly grew and enlarged on the sides of her head, growing pointier and furrier. Laughing in hysterics, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. With shaking hands, she covered her ears, feeling the point of them and the hairs on them in disbelief.

"There you are!" Some then bellowed from across the street. With everyone spinning around, Shaun with two of his friends came thundering towards him with heavy footsteps, so angry their temper could level a building if it was physical.

"You!" Another voice yelled from the right of the street. Neither Rick, Ciara nor Skye could believe it when the same three boys came marching towards them, sharing the same angry look. "There's nowhere to run now." They dropped in their seats, Rick to hide his tail and Ciara covered her ears as best as she could.

"Wait, you know these guys cuz?" Shaun asked as they met after stepping onto the pavement.

"That guy, no." He said pointing to Leo. "Those two however we've been chasing from my town. First they humiliate me, then they trash my car, so my parents took that back home and gave us our bike, then they ditch us in a river and now here we are."

"Cousins!" Rick exclaimed.

"Well I'm after this little shit." Shaun seethed. Rick felt tingling in his hands, and taking a quickly look he began to see grey fur start to grow on them as well as his fingernails enlarging into claws. He quickly hid them under the table, knowing they had to get out of here in that moment.

"Leo, we've got to get out of here." Ciara said after seeing Rick's hand and her body began to tingle all over. "It's coming." She whispered.

"Oh none of you are going anywhere." Shaun growled.

"Shaun man, just leave it." One of his friends insisted.

"I don't know where he got that crap from, but we can't have him telling Alex anymore. We leave him alone, but we deal with him."

"It wasn't crap." Leo replied and getting up. "It was all true ballet boy, and you know it."

"Don't call me that." He snarled.

"Do me a favour, deal with your boy cuz, and I'll with this guy and that bitch." The other boy added. Rick snapped, finally that part inside him that had been ready to burst had finally blown. He smashed hi hand against the table, his human and wolf strength mixed together breaking the legs of the table and causing it to fall with a loud bang.

"Don't call her a bitch you prick!" He yelled and pointing at him threateningly. The boys gasped, and it was then Rick couldn't believe what he did. His hand, covered in grey fur and claws grown to strange lengths.

"What the…" One of the boys muttered and his eyes narrowed like the rest at the hand. Suddenly, Ciara's brown tail finally made an appearance as it burst out her trousers with a rip. It swished around her body, her eyes widened. Thinking quickly, she reached down and flipped over the table, up and over Leo's head and towards the boys move jumped back to avoid it.

"Run!" She screamed.

"Move it Skye!" Leo yelled. He practically pushed her off the chair and all together they started running down the street.

"After them!" Shaun ordered, and the five boys ran after them.

"We've got to get back home, they won' find us there." Caleb sad as they slid around a corner and into an alley.

"We're not going to make it that far!" Ciara struggled to say as her teeth and canines began to grow as they ran into the darkness. They needed to think of something, they were going to turn in a matter of seconds, and Rick and Ciara were fighting the change as hard as they could. They couldn't change out in the open. Looking up at the full moon, Caleb sprung an idea.

"If we can get somewhere only they will see us, I know what to do."

"Which way?" Rick groaned as he felt his ears suddenly grow. Caleb suddenly darted to the right, down another alley. They soon wished they hadn't followed him as it led to a dead end.

"What kind of idea is this?" Leo asked as they continued to run to the wall. Ciara cried out as the pressure the change was building on her that was imminent became too much and she fell to the floor shortly followed by Rick. But as they crawled towards the wall, their bodies began to emit. It started off slowly, a thin mist, but soon it grew and grew until a full on smoke screen hid their bodies by the time the five boys came charging around the corner.

"What is that?" Shaun's cousin asked as they watched this grey smoke grow.

"Leo's clever; this is another one of his tricks. All of this is on of his tricks." But then, a green flash came from inside the fog, soon followed by a purple one and then orange. Soon these coloured light were flying around as if they were birds. "I think." Shaun then added doubtfully. There was one final bright burst of the lights and suddenly it all faded. Inside the smoke, Rick and Ciara continued to crawl and that tingle began to subside until they didn't feel a thing. Groaning with slight pain and weakness, they managed to pull themselves to their paws.

"Did it work?" Ciara asked feebly.

"Oh yeah sister, it worked." Skye replied awestruck.

"Wow." Caleb gasped. "You're beautiful."

"What?" Ciara asked half dazed.

"I I…said… That was beautiful, you know, with the lights and all." He stuttered. She only briefly smiled until the boys came to their attention. They looked back at the start of the alley, and they stood their jaws hanging agape. They looked up, the bright full moon hanging there in the sky.

"The… the..." One of Shaun's friends struggled to make out, so he finished it for him.

"The Wisconsin Werewolf!" He screamed in a girl's high voice and screaming just the same as they all scrambled to get away. They could hear them running and screaming all the way down the road, leaving them in silence and the remainder of the smoke.

"Looks like…Now all there's left to do is tell mom and dad." Rick panted.

"Let's go, before they come back with more." Caleb said as he began to lead the way home.

Back at the shop, everything was pretty much silence as everyone was settled down to go to sleep. Kate was curled up with Humphrey, a little worried as what was going on so he whispered words of comfort to her, Jasper and Dom side by side beside them. Kali and Kyp doing the same, and their children both blood and adopted off to their side. But they were all awoken and alerted to the sound of footsteps outside the hole. Everyone raised their heads and readied for whatever could come in, they didn't know this place so they didn't know who else came here. But them Caleb and Skye stepped inside, soon followed by Rick. So now half of Kate's question was answered, and the other half was moment later as Ciara stepped in and Leo afterwards still human.

"I, I don't understand." Kate muttered and sitting up. She expected Leo to be one of them to drink the vials.

"He didn't give us a choice mom." Ciara said. "He cheated when we were supposed to be doing it fairly."

"I told you before; I don't care what I look like or what I am. I'm a wolf and your son, not these humans I've been doing a wild goose chase with. So I'd rather these guys change and be happy. Because I can't be unless they are." Leo said and making it final. But anyway, it was final; nothing can be down to change it now anyway.

"Wait, that's Rick and Ciara?" Kali questioned as she looked at them in disbelief.

"Don't ask, it's far too complicated." She replied tiredly.

"We just need to sleep; I can hardly take another step." Rick added as he and Ciara stumbled towards their parents. So while Rick and Ciara passed out beside one another, all Kate could do was watch Leo as he slumped down on the sofa. He maybe happy that his siblings were normal again, but he wasn't happy that he couldn't be. He wanted nothing more then to be a wolf again, but he didn't want to be the cause for them not changing again. But while the other began to settle again and drift back to sleep, Caleb couldn't sleep and neither could Leo, so together they pulled out on of Caleb's many pieces of paper from the pile of maps and time schedules, finding out the next train heading the long voyage into Canada was, as Caleb predicted, the following morning just before midday. It was a two day journey for Leo on the way here, so it was to be the same on the way back.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Caleb said after he was certain everyone was asleep.

"Sure." Leo replied.

"You're sister, now I know this is weird, but is she…seeing anyone?" He asked with an obvious blush. Leo only stared down at him in bewilderment.

"Which one?"

"Ciara." He answered. "And it's not like that, what I'm saying is that, someone like her can't have some dick as a boyfriend."

"Her ex was a dick; he's the one that made me change just before I left." Leo chuckled after seeing what this was really about. "You like her don't you?" He added and nudging him with his elbow.

"Me? Phrgh no!" He scoffed. But when he looked back at her curled up under Humphrey chest, his heart fluttered. "Ok, maybe a little."

"Well, she is single, so by all means go for her pal."

"You mean it? God this is so weird." He sighed with another blush.

"The only thing you have to worry about it me."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I choked the life out of her ex and nearly killed him." Leo chuckled and shoving him one last time before falling back to rest his head on the arm of the chair. "See you tomorrow Caleb."

"And here's something I know." Caleb replied instead while chuckling. "Nikita likes your human brother. You should have seen her face as he walked in, she couldn't take her eyes of him."

**love is in the air! da da da da da da love is in the air! So now that, that is all cleared up, who guessed it would be Rick and Ciara to change and not Leo? Now all they have to do is get home in one piece and wait to see if Leo's family will come after him. Will they or won't they. And back onto the love note, will Leo find love? Well, if you read the previous A Son of Wolves story (ASOW for short), then you'll know the answer. However, for those that do know the answer i'm might change it around a little bit because if i do, and i'm NOT making any promises so get that straight, i may be able to come up with another ASOW story, a third series. Don't raise your hopes, because I highly doubt i will with my new job starting soon i won't have time to do much writing at all. Also I have my Born and bred story to finish and i don't think there will be many chapter left to that either. Read on for these last few chapters, leave a review and don't get your hopes up high. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


End file.
